Nunca Aprenderas
by Tutzy Cullen
Summary: Me a coste y me acurruque en el cuerpo de Edward, la verdad es que no sabia que tramaba... lo único que deseo es que no tenga nada que ver con Tanya. ¿Qué pasa Edward? – le pregunte ....Amor, ¿Qué has pensado sobre tu transformación?- pregunto
1. Simplemente un Suenio

Capitulo 1

SIMPLEMENTE UN SUEñO

Bella POV-

Fue una noche llena de confusión, recostada en la cama de mi habitación, empecé a recordar el último sueño que tuve mientras Edward andaba de casería con Jasper y Emmett.

Mientras ellos estaban fuera, mi niñera empezaba a hacer uso de sus facultades creativas para mantenerme ocupada, ya que constantemente me traía como muñeca probándome ropa tras ropa.

Alice, ¿A que hora piensan llegar los chicos? ¿les faltara mucho? – me sentía un poco triste sin Edward, sin que me pudiera salvar de su hermana.

Bella, ¿Por qué siempre que salen los chicos, te pones tan impaciente?

En esta ocasión estaba en lo cierto, siempre que salían los chicos me tensaba un poco o más bien demasiado, simplemente era preocupación por que no les pasara nada. Aunque realmente sabia que ellos se podrían cuidar por si solos, ya estaban bastantemente grandecitos.

Me preocupo!, aparte me desespera que me traigas como una muñeca – refunfuñe mientras Alice hacia muecas y Rosalie empezó a reír.

¿Que acaso no te gusta como quedas cuando pasas por las manos de Alice? – pregunto Rosalie.

Si, pero es que a veces es demasiado excesiva!, pero haces muy buen trabajo Alice. – le di un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza

Ese día pasó a la historia, como uno de tantos.

Empezando a caer la noche empecé a hundirme en el reacuerdo.

Llegue a imaginar sus besos entre mi cuerpo, sintiendo el calor en cada parte de mi. Tratando de encontrar la manera perfecta para poderme hundir en ese deseo - que ha llegado hacer parte de mi vida durante un tiempo. –

Están sincero el corazón, cuando empiezo a recordar cada parte de el. El contacto de ambos cuerpos y el aliento es algo que solamente el puede entregarme, sentirme en el paraíso es lo que e estado viviendo desde el momento en que nos conocimos.

Fue demasiado peligroso y excitante, el solo hecho de pensar que estaríamos juntos por primera vez, mi cuerpo cambio frió a calor – es algo inexplicable, pero están hermoso. –Estar con el es lo que necesitaba, su calor y sus besos, sus manos recorriendo una parte de mi ser y su aliento, que encontraría mi alma que deseaba ser de el.

Intentaba respirar pero no podía hacerlo, me pregunte si acaso todo lo que pasaba era parte de un sueño tan real. Sabíamos que era peligros pero ¿acaso importaba? ¿ Que acaso el no quería sentir lo mismo?. Intente encontrar coherencia a mis preguntas, pero solamente encontraba una y otra vez la misma explicación que Edward me daba 'peligroso'. Esa noche intente concentrarme en dormir pero no puede, intente de mil maneras poder conciliar el sueño pero me fue inútil.


	2. Recorriendo el mundo

2capitulo

Recorriendo el mundo

Bella POV

Escuche un sonido, me percate que era, pero simplemente fue por la lluvia, hacia lucir perfecta la luz de la luna, las gotas caían desde aquel marco y fue la noche mas helada que soporto mi cuerpo. – creí imaginar su boca, su cara la que me hizo regresar a mi sueño. – Yo sabia que era difícil para mi, el no quería lastimarme, lo sabia, pero en verdad era algo que no podía dejar de pensar.

Oí un golpe desde lado de la silla de mi cuarto y era el.

Abrí los ojos con asombro y confusión. – Me pregunto cuanto tiempo estuvo aquí, que ni siquiera lo escuche.-

Me miro y me hundí en sus ojos, llenos de ternura y amor.

Perdón, ¿te desperté? no quería hacerlo, es que están fascinante verte dormida, contemplarte cada hora y suspirar cada vez que pronuncias mi nombre. – me dijo Edward.-

No, en realidad no me despertaste. Solamente tenia los ojos cerrados, quería descansar un poco.- le conteste, pero tenia la cara de que no podía convencerlo.

¿Que pasa?, ¿ahí algo que te preocupe? – su voz sonó un poco preocupada y burlona.

No, simplemente estaba soñando, como seria poder recorrer el mundo contigo.- mentí y el lo sabe.

Seria maravilloso recorrer el mundo contigo. – me abrazo y se sentó aun lado de mi cama, mientras yo me recostaba en su frió pecho. Me toco de la cara y me dio un beso. Muy apasionado y lleno de pasión - tenia que aprovecharme de la situación, ya que sabia que en par de segundos el separaría de mi y me mandaría a dormir.

Empezó a tararear mi canción de cuna. Algo que llego a tranquilizarme y dejar me dormir durante un par de horas.

Por la mañana, al momento de levantarme mire que no estaba Edward, solamente encontré un pedazo de hoja de mi cuaderno de matemáticas que decía:

'_Bella, perdón si no estoy aquí cuando despiertes, pero Emmett quería ir a de caza''._

_Edward_

A veces me molesta y a la vez me da risa que Emmett haga este tipo de cosas; 'llegar sin avisar' – muy propio de el. –

Me levante de la cama un poco apresurada, ya que últimamente se me estaba haciendo costumbre levantarme tarde. Baje las escaleras, recogí mis libros y mi chamarra, y me asegure de que todo quedara limpio antes de irme.


	3. Berrinche

3capitulo

Berrinche

Bella POV

Cuando llegue a la escuela, no mire a Edward nada mas a Alice que me esperaba con impaciencia – me pregunto que le pasara. –

Hola Alice! ¿ Que tienes?

Hola Bella, no tengo nada –hizo la cara que tanto me gustaba verle cuando las cosas no le salian como ella quería '_berrinche'- _, simplemente que Emmett se llevo a Edward y yo necesitaba explicarle que no tiene por que ponerse la ropa mas de dos veces!.

Alice – deje salir mi risa – por eso te preocupas?! Creí que era algo mas importante. – en ese momento, no me gusto la cara que me hizo y recibí un pequeño golpe –

Bella, haré como que no escuche eso. Pero no se vale! Emmett siempre se sale con la suya. Es como si Edward fuera su Rosalie cuando van de caza. – en verdad era muy graciosa, escuchar a la pequeña de los Cullen reclamando atención por parte de Edward y todo por la culpa de Emmett.

Alice, vamos a clases y ya deja de hacer berrinche.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al laboratorio y Alice con su berrinche, me tope con Mike Newton.

Hola Bella. Alice pe..pero ¿Que pasa? Por que tanto enojo

Hola Mike, por culpa de mis hermanos, así que lo mejor será es que me vaya a clases.

Nos vemos luego Bella. Adiós Mike – le dedico a Mike una sonrisa y a mi una mirada de advertencia por si llegaba a decirle a Edward lo que había ocurrido esta mañana.


	4. Por Culpa de Emmett

4capitulo

Por culpa de Emmett

Bella POV

Entramos al salón, pero desafortunadamente hoy me tenía que sentarme sola y por lo visto también Mike. A Mike esa información no le parecía desagradable ya que su compañera el día de hoy tenía que ser yo. – no me gusta ni me disgusta la idea de tener que trabajar con alguien mas, pero Edward siempre a sido mi compañero en todas las materias que teníamos juntos, pero solamente a Emmett se le ocurre llevárselo precisamente hoy.

El Maestro empezó a repartir la practica del día de hoy y le dijo a Mike que se sentara en el espacio de Edward – algo que a mi no me parecía en absoluto – Mike agarro su mochila y sus libros, y empezó a acomodar sus cosas en la mesa. Cuando voltio a verme, me dirigió una sonrisa de triunfo – la verdad es que ahora si Emmett se había ganado una golpiza por parte de Edward, ya que mis golpes para el eran como cosquillas. –

Bella, no te parece genial que después de tanto tiempo nos toque trabajar juntos – la verdad es que no Mike, pero Emmett hizo tu sueño realidad y el maestro fue quien le dio el toque de magia para convertirlo. No me quedaba de otra que aceptarlo. Lo dije para mi misma, para que Mike no se sintiera mal. –

Si , Mike – mentí - creo que no será tan malo, quizás este sea el inicio de una nueva amistad de laboratorio – nos empezamos a reir-.

El maestro término de entregar la practica, no era tan malo. Simplemente teníamos que hacer un volcán y en esta clase teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo que era lo que íbamos a ocupar y la información que necesitábamos para entregar. – en verdad esto no podía ser tan malo, tenia que pasar con Mike, casi la mayoría del tiempo pero era por cosas de la escuela .–

A Mike esto le empezaba a resultar de maravilla, parecía el tipo de niño que en su cumpleaños pide un deseo y se le vuelve realidad. Al terminar la clase Mike me pregunto:

Bella… ¿Cuándo quieres empezar el trabajo? – creo que el quería que empezáramos en este mismo momento, por la sonrisa que tenia de oreja a oreja, para su mala suerte todavía tenemos clases. –

Amm.. Si quieres.. ¿cuando salga de trabajar? ¿Te parece? nos quedamos de ver en tu casa o en mi casa como mas lo desees o se te haga más fácil. – que estupida!, yo y mi bocota.

Okay Bella. En tu casa, así no tendrías que manejar en la noche – me esta dando a entender ¿!que terminaremos hasta noche!? , creo que esto a Edward no le gustara, pero el se lo busco por no llegar a tiempo a clases.

Alice me esperaba afuera del salón, todavía con un aspecto gracioso. - Creo que su clase no la ayudo a reflexionar, creo mas bien planeo una guerra en su casa contra sus hermanos y yo esta vez estaría para apoyarla, tenia que hacer algo con Emmett-


	5. Comedor

5Capitulo

Comedor

Bella POV.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor, Alice empezó con las preguntas:

Bella, ¿que pasa? – solamente pensaba como decirle a Edward lo de ahora.-

Nada, Alice. Es que creo que a Edward no le va a gustar nada lo que paso ahora.

¿Que paso?..Oh.. creo saber a que te refieres. Ni modo eso le pasa por irse y no regresar a tiempo, pero tratare de evitar lo que acabo de ver, para poder esperar su reacción cuando le cuentes lo que ocurrió por acompañar a Emmett. Aunque creo que tendré que comprarle a Rosalie un par de zapatos nuevos.

¿!Zapatos?! Alice, que tiene que ver los zapatos con lo Mike, explicate..

Creo que ya no ahí tiempo Bella, Edward te espera, creo que luego te darás cuenta por ti sola.

No entendía nada de lo que decía Alice, que tenia que ver los zapatos de Rosalie con Mike. Quizás Emmett se pusiera los zapatos de Rosalie, no, no creo que se capas, bueno si, o solamente que lo haya hecho por una apuesta con Jasper. – era demasiado para mi, imaginarme a Emmett con zapatos.-

Entramos al comedor y ahí estaba el, esperándonos en la misma mesa de siempre con una bandeja de comida y jugando con una manzana. Voltio a verme y me dirigió la sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

Hola Bella, Hola Alice – se dirigió a nosotras con una sonrisa. Alice lo ignoro y fue por su bandeja con comida.

Bella, ¿que tiene Alice?.- podía imaginar que estaba sucediendo, Alice no quería demostrarle lo que había sucedido en la mañana y mucho menos la conversación que acabábamos de tener.

No se Edward, lo desconozco. Deberías de preguntarle que le sucede. – dije en un tono de voz de burla pero ahogue la risa mordiéndome el labio.

No importa, luego me enterare que pasa por su pequeña cabecita.

Y ¿como estuvo el laboratorio? , por cierto perdón por irme sin avisarte, pero es que ya conoces a Emmet llego sin avisar y me dijo que te iba a despertar si no lo acompañaba a cazar.

No ahí problema, es algo típico en el – le sonreí pero evadí la pregunta ya que no encontraba la manera de decirle que tenia que trabajar con Mike Newton en un trabajo de laboratorio después del trabajo y en mi casa y no saber a que horas terminaríamos.

Pero no me contestaste como estuvo la clase – que acaso se le hacia importante, el ya era lo bastante inteligente como para querer saber que había pasado, por que no lo olvidaba, tome aire y decidí decirle –

Muy bien, el profesor nos dio una practica sobre un volcán que tenemos que hacer en parejas y me toco trabajar con Mike Newton.


	6. Celos, Risas y algo mas…

6capitulo

Celos, Risas y algo mas…

Bella POV

En eso llego Alice cuando termine de decirle a Edward que iba a trabajar con Mike Newton y la sonrisa de Alice empezó a convertirse en una carcajada. El con una cara de enojo, celos y hablando en voz baja para que no pudiera oírlo soltando blasfemias, lo único que pude escuchar fue _Emmet_. Voltio a ver a Alice quien no paraba de reírse y taparse la boca, ella se dio cuenta que a Edward no le parecía gracioso y termino por ponerse seria. En eso Edward dijo:

Bueno tan siquiera van a trabajar en clase, supongo ¿No? Bella – creí que nunca lo iba preguntar.

No, Edward. Este…como…mira la compañera de Mike no vino a clases y tu no apareciste por la mañana, entonces el profesor asigno a Mike como mi compañero – no me dejo terminar cuando…

Si claro, Jimmy Neutron perdón Mike Newton estaba pasándola muy bien verdad sin mi ausencia, creo que tendré que hablar con el maestro para ….

¡Edward! No empieces por favor.. – ahora yo no lo deje terminar. –

Bueno Bella, esta bien me lo gane. Pero todo seguirá igual que antes, eso no debe de cambiar.

En realidad Edward de eso quería hablar…. Mike ira a la casa cuando salgamos de trabajar, para que yo no maneje de noch…e. - se me fue a pagando la voz al pronunciar la ultima frase. –

Edward no supo que decir solamente se quedo callado, mientras Alice quien todavía estaba con nosotros, seguía riéndose de las caras que ponía su hermano, me senté a un lado de ella y le di un codazo pero creo que mas bien fue un cariño para ella, pero aun así entendió el mensaje.

Bueno Edward – dijo Alice – ¿Como te fue con Emmet?

Muy bien, creo que no querrá ir a cazar en un par de días, casi termina con la especie – dijo en son de burla pero al mismo tiempo sonaba muy fría su respuesta –

Sabes Alice, podrás llevar a Bella a su casa saliendo de la escuela, creo que necesito ir a la casa, ocupo terminar de ayudar a Esme en unas cosas.

No Edward!, tu no iras a ninguna parte – Alice le dijo con una voz de disgusto- te quedaras aquí por que yo tengo que hacer un trabajo antes de entrar a clase, ¿harías eso por mi? – yo sabia muy bien por que no quería que el se fuera pero también sabíamos que el no podía negarse cuando ella o cualquiera de ellos le pidiera un favor.

Alice – dijo el – ese trabajo lo puedes hacer hasta en clase, no seas asi. –a ella no le gusto nada la respuesta y le enseño la lengua.-

De todas maneras Edward me voy y tu te quedas!. – y se marcho.-

Al termino de las clases, que era un alivio para mi. Tuve que soportar a Mike con lo de practica, a Edward con sus celos y enojo y a Alice con su berrinche, fue demasiado por un día. Solamente quería descansar pero también quería estar con Edward y su familia.


	7. Consecuencias…

7Capitulo

Consecuencias…

Bella POV

Nos dirigimos al Volvo, mientras Alice iba diciéndome, sobre el nuevo guardarropa para Rosalie, mientras Edward nos abría la puerta pero aun así seguía callado, pensando en varias cosas. Hasta que Alice le dijo,

Edward no funcionara pero bueno hazlo luego no digas que no telo advertí.- dijo Alice , su voz sonaba muy sincera.–

Mmmm, creo que tienes razón pensare en otra cosa. – contesto Edward

Amm ¿De que hablan? ¿De que me perdí? –pregunte

De nada Bella, no tiene importancia – Dijo Edward.

Bella, lo que pasa es que Edward, quería decirle a Rosalie, que le quitara partes al carro de Mike, para que así no pudiera ir a tu casa hacer el trabajo y tuvieras que decir que Mike no le puso importancia y saliera mal en la materia y Edward pudiera ayudarte con el trabajo.

Gracias Alice – dijo Edward con sarcasmo

De nada, cuando quieras hermanito – Respondió con una gran sonrisa

Jajaja Edward cálmate, ¿Pero crees que puedes hacerlo sin que Alice se de cuenta? – nos empezamos a reír y me dio un beso en la mejilla.-

Pues no se, ¿tu que piensas Bella? ¿por donde empezamos?- dijo Edward, Alice tenia cara de pocos amigos.

Gracias Bella, pero no ayudas. – comento Alice

Creo que no están malo trabajar con Newton – comente, mientras Edward me miraba- en verdad, si, quizás sea un poco fastidioso pero mientras trabajamos en el laboratorio, no hizo comentarios entupidos. – no lo convencí, pero estaba un poco mas _'tranquilo'_.

Mientras íbamos dando vuelta para llegar ala casa de los Cullen, miraba que Edward estaba muy callado, como si estuviera planeando algo y ya no era con Mike si no con otra persona- creía saber quien era-. Alice y yo volteamos a vernos para que pudiera decirme que es lo que estaba pasando.

Esto tiene que ver con Emmett –nos respondió, sin ni siquiera preguntarle

Edward, cálmate – le dijo Alice

No Alice, Emmett siempre se sale con la suya y esta vez lo va a lamentar, creo que tengo derecho a reclamarle ciertas cosas.


	8. Corre Emmett

8Capitulo

Corre Emmett..

Bella POV

Estaciono el carro en el garaje, vimos a Rosalie arreglando el Jeep de Emmett

Cuando voltio a vernos y nos saludo.

Hola chicos, ¿como estuvo la escuela?

Bien – respondió Alice – pero creo que va a ver algunos problemitas, de parte de Mr. Edward el celoso.- Edward la miro con cara de pocos amigos. Y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Esme.

Hola Bella ¿como est…, pero Edward ¿que haces!? – agarro lo primero que encontró- pero son los zapatos de Ros..- no la dejo que terminara cuando vimos que los zapatos de Rosalie sus favoritos fueron lanzados hacia Emmett.

¡Edward Cullen! deja a Emmet en paz – le ordeno Esme

Perdón Esme, pero en verdad no te metas por favor

Pero ¿!que pasa!? Bella , Alice – nos pregunto Esme y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

Este .. lo que pasa, es que Bella va a trabajar con Mike por las noches en un trabajo de la escuela, por que Edward no llego a tiempo a la escuela mientras andaba con Emmett y no se lo perdona. Conclusión esta celoso y lo quiere golpear, bueno ya lo golpeo. – escuchamos a Emmett maldiciendo.

Edward esos son los zapatos favoritos de Ros.. ¿! Sabes lo que me hará!?, bueno mas bien te hará a ti. Ross!! - grito Emmett y fuimos de inmediato a la sala mientras Ross iba con una cara de que quería matar a Edward.

Emmett, es la ¡última vez! Que me haces llegar tarde a la escuela. – oímos a Edward diciéndole a Emmett. Mientras Jasper reía al otro lado de la habitación.

En eso, ya llegando a la sala, vimos a Edward persiguiendo a Emmett, al mismo tiempo iban cayendo los floreros, recuerdos y la mesa favorita de Esme a la mitad.

Edward, cálmate!. Mira Bella controla a tu novio- me dijo, mientras Alice y yo nos reíamos, Ross seguía recogiendo sus zapatos para ver si no le habían hecho ningún daño y Esme en el telefono.

Edward Cullen!!- escuchamos gritar a Rosalie- Me debes un par de zapatos, si no me compras o me consigues o los arreglas o robas o a ver que demonios haces, pero quiero unos iguales escuchaste IGUALES. O si no vete olvidándote de tu Volvo y no estoy bromeando.-se miraba muy molesta.

Si, Rosalie. Perdón – dijo Edward en voz de culpa y después de ello conteste a Emmett.

No, Emmett. Tu te lo buscaste!, crees que va hacer divertido trabajar con Mike Newton, Lo siento Emmett, pero sufre las consecuencias.

Oímos el carro de Carlisle, llegando a la casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, Emmett salio corriendo y detrás de el, Edward.

Hola Carlisle – fue lo único que se escucho, mientras Carlisle se preguntaba que sucedía.

No Edward!, ¿QUE TE PASA?.. Pero que haces deja eso ahí!!. – nunca habíamos visto a Emmett asustado, otra veces lo hubiéramos visto reírse, pero creo que esta vez Edward, estaba tomándose las cosas tan enserio.

Escuchamos a Emmett soltar unas risas y Alice también se empezó a reír, me le quede mirando con confusión.

Alice…

Perdón Bella, pero le dije que se calmara y el termino en…- no termino de decir, cuando vimos entrando a Emmett a la casa con unas risas muy altas y volteamos a ver a Edward, lleno de lodo, todos nos empezamos a reír.

Edward! ¿Qué te sucedió? - dijimos todos, mientras nos seguíamos riendo.

Emmett, me empujo, me tomo desprevenido. pero cuando menos me lo pensé ya estaba en el lodo.

Rosalie no pudo más y empezó a reír, en ese momento se olvido de sus zapatos. Carlisle mirando a Edward y Emmett, los llamo al comedor y todos los seguimos.

Pero ¿que ha pasado? – estaba molesto a decir verdad.

Los floreros, los recuerdos y la mesa de Esme!!. Alguno de ustedes dos puede decirme ¿que paso?. – todos volteamos a ver a Edward y Emmett, pero este ultimo empezó a hablar muy rápido.

Mira Carlisle, no tengo la culpa que Edward sea un Celoso y que venga a desquitarse conmigo, mientras Mike Newton anda de coqueto con Bella.

Edward – dijo Carlisle- ¿eso es verdad?

Si. Pero yo le dije a el, que me regresaría con Jasper, pero el me prometió que me llevaría temprano, por que quería ver a Bella, pero el Señor que tienes aquí enfrente, empezó a decirme que no me preocupara que llegaríamos a tiempo, pero nunca me imagine que tuviera tanta hambre.

Mientras Carlisle, Emmett y Edward seguían platicando en el comedor. Esme y Rosalie estaban limpiando la casa y Jasper se fue al sillón junto con Alice, voltee a verlos y Jasper me hablo:

Bella, perdón – decía riéndose- es que yo tuve que ver con la mesa, los floreros, los recuerdos y hasta con lo del lodo. Manejaba las emociones de los dos pero personalmente las de Edward, mas no creí que en verdad si estaba realmente enojado.

Jasper Hale! – decía Alice – ¿como pudiste? Sabes que Esme se enojara tanto que es capas de castigarte a mi como a ti, yo por que lo vi y no dije nada, y a ti por jugar con ellos como si fueron tus muñecos.

Los dos volteamos a ver a Alice y ella hizo una mueca y nos empezamos a reír.

Alice! –contestamos Jasper y yo, pero nos empezó a reír de nueva cuenta.


	9. Complicidad

9capitulo

Complicidad..

Bella POV

Mientras seguíamos viendo como Carlisle regañaba a Edward y Emmett.

Alice empezó a idear un plan y salimos de la casa para que no nos pudieran escuchar.

Bella, ¿Que te parece si me nos ayudas con el plan? – pregunto Jasper,

¿!Que plan?!, de que hablan – conteste, pero Alice tenia una de sus visiones –

Alice, ¿Que viste? –Jasper solamente reía.

Nada Bella, solamente a Jasper, con un conjunto de ropa que lo hará verse bien.- Jasper hizo una cara de poca satisfacción.

No le creí, sentí como si hubiera evitado algo, en ese momento Alice le dijo algo muy rápido al oído a Jasper y los dos se empezaron a reír.

Creo que ya no necesitaremos de tus servicios Bella – dijo Jasper – será mejor que entremos por que Emmett quiere pedirte disculpas.

Cuando entramos a la casa, vi a Emmett sentado en las escaleras, con las manos en la cara con una expresión que comprendí.

Emmett? – le pregunte –

Perdón, Bella. – empezó a decir – no lo volveré hacer, puedo ser tu esclavo, limpiar tu cuarto, pegarle a Edward cuando te haga enojar, hacer tu tarea, lo que quieras.– empecé a reír –

NO! Emmett, no te preocupes. – le conteste, el hizo una expresión de satisfacción y empezó a reír de nuevo.

Gracias Bella, ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres la mejor Hermana que tengo?- Alice le aventó una almohada y Emmett se empezo a reir.

Ja!, fallaste, disculpa Alice, tu tambien eres la mejor hermana, no cabe duda que te has vuelto un poco neurótica, ¿que acaso Jasper no te hace feliz?- comento Emmett,- puedo decirle que hacer y que no hacer.- una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero Alice ignoro su comentario.

¿Dónde esta Edward? – le pregunto Alice

No se, vi que se fue con Rosalie, pero no me quisieron llevar. – dijo en forma de berrinche. –

Bueno Jasper, ¿quieres que te diga que puedes hacer con Alice o no? – Jasper solamente sonreia.

No, gracias. –dijo Jasper

Bueno , luego no digas que no te quise ayudar, mientras tanto ya tienes mi numero por si las dudas. – le contesto

Empezamos a sentir incomodidad y pena, y sabíamos que Jasper se estaba sintiendo así. Alice le ayudo a tranquilizarlo y empezaron hablar de ciertas cosas, del comportamiento de Edward y empezaron las apuestas.


	10. En Casa

10Capitulo

En Casa.

Bella POV

Estuve la mayoría del tiempo en casa de los Cullen, esperando a que regresara Edward , para que pudiera llevarme a casa, ya que ocupaba ir hacer la cena para Charlie

En ese momento llego Edward y me dijo

Vamonos Bella, Charlie esta por llegar.

Adiós Bella, nos vemos mañana en la escuela – escuche decir a Alice.

Mientras me abría la puerta del Volvo, me dijo:

Lo siento si me fui sin decir nada, pero Rosalie estaba muy impaciente por sus zapatos.

No te preocupes, me la pase muy bien junto con Alice y Jasper. – no me dejo terminar, cuando de repente sentí sus labios fríos cercas de los míos, senti una descarga en mi cuerpo que llegaba a cada parte de el, lo abrase y aproveche el tiempo que me quedaba en este beso. Su mano fue bajando hasta ponerla en mi cintura, mi cuerpo se acomodo, en su cuerpo. Fue como si fuéramos hechos el uno para el otro. Me Solo quedaban pocos segundos, cuando se separo de mi.

Creo que esta vez si nos pasamos un poco mas de los limites – yo sin poder respirar, tratando de reincorporarme a la realidad. Escuchamos ruidos dentro de la casa.

Volteamos y vimos a Emmet con Rosalie, imitando nuestra postura y la manera en que nos besábamos, fue bastante ridículo ver a Emmet haciendo los mismos movimientos de Edward, ya que se miraba muy tosco y no delicado.

Emmett – gritamos al mismo tiempo, solamente se escucharon las risas de todos adentro de la casa, junto con nosotros.

Llegamos a casa, me ayudo a salir mientras yo recogía las cosas del Volvo. Entramos, deje la mochila en la sala junto con mi chamarra y nos dirigimos a la cocina, mientras preparaba la cena, me hacia preguntas de cómo me fue en mi clases y de que se había perdido en el transcurso de la mañana.

Seguía un poco molesto con Emmett, pero era más bien como sentimiento de que no pudiéramos trabajar juntos. Me ayudo a preparar la mesa, mientras la comida se estaba terminando de calentar. En eso oímos a Charlie.

Hola Chicos, ¿como estuvo su día? – ninguno de los dos contesto, hasta que puso su mirada en mi.

Bien papa, nada fuera de lo normal. – mientras pensaba como decirle a Charlie que iba a ver a Mike varios días aquí en la casa. –

Que bueno, y tu Edward ¿ Alguna novedad?

No, Charlie. Todo bajo control. Hasta a horita – no sabia si reírme de Edward , por la estupidez de su celos. Yo sabia que el confiaba en mi, pero el nunca confiaría en Mike.

Papa ….

Si Bella, - contesto –

Quería decirte que Mike Newton estará viniendo a casa durante una semana – la cara de Edward era de asombro, tenia los ojos como platos ya que nunca le había dicho el tiempo que Mike tenia que estar viniendo a casa.

Wooo, es mucho tiempo Bella, a que se debe tanta visita por una semana – dijo Charlie, no parecía molesto, al contrario tenía alegría en sus ojos.

Yo sabia que el quería que mis amigos vinieran a casa o que tuviera que salir con ellos de vez en cuando, ya que no le parecía que siempre me la viviera con Edward, aunque el nunca arremetía en nada encontra de Alice.

Tenemos que hacer un trabajo de laboratorio, y no quería manejar de noche. – por así decirlo – y decidimos que seria en aquí en la casa.

No, no ahí problema. Pero creia que estabas en esa misma clase con Edward – comento –

Si, Charlie. Lo que pasa es que Emmett y yo salimos ayer y acabamos de regresar en la mañana y llegamos un poco tarde, el profesor le asigno de compañero a Mike ya que su compañera no estaba. –

Bueno, si así sucedió. Este bien, puede venir. – escuche a Edward decir 'si es que llega', bueno eso es lo que creí escuchar, mas no le quise preguntar de que hablaba. - No mas no muy noche señorita.

Si, esta bien Charlie.-

Charlie se llevo la comida a la sala para terminar de ver el partido de basketball que acaba de comenzar. Mientras acompañaba a Edward a la puerta.

Regreso cuando Charlie se aya dormido. – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Adiós – fue lo último que alcance a decirle.


	11. 1er Intento

11Capitulo

1er Intento.

Bella POV

Cuando se fue Edward, encontré a Charlie hablando por teléfono por el sonido de su voz estaba un alterado.

Gracias, ahí estaré – dijo Charlie

Bella que bueno que entras

¿Qué pasa? Papa

A habido un robo en unas de las tiendas de Port Angeles y necesita ayuda, creo que tendré que salir esta noche, no quisiera dejarte sola, pero tengo que salir.

Mientras Charlie recogía sus cosas del trabajo. Yo me dirigí a lavar los trastes que habían quedado de la cena

Adiós Bella – dijo Charlie – cuídate y cierra la puerta, Por favor...

Si, papa no te preocupes.

Termine de lavar los trastes y seguí con la limpieza de la casa, cuando termine de limpiar seguí con mi habitación, tenia ropa sucia que lavar.

Mientras la lavadora hacia su función, empecé a recoger lo que había ala pasada ya que siempre dejábamos las cosas para el ultimo.

Escuche el viento golpear contra los árboles cuando, se paro la lavadora y empecé a sacar la ropa, cuando sentí unas manos muy frías alrededor mi cintura y su respiración la escuchaba – ya que estaba aun lado de mi oído. – Ese olor era tan especial, que me hacia temblar y sentirme con vida cada vez que lo respiraba.

Hola Bella – susurro en mi oído –

Ahh!! – grite por lo bajo, mientras el reía por el grito que me había provocado.-

Perdón no te quería asustar, no era mi intención – empezó a reír. Me voltee para serle frente. –

No, este bien. Solamente que no creí que volvieras tan rápido.

Bueno, la verdad es que Alice me dijo lo que había pasado y no te quería dejar sola por mucho tiempo. – seguía sonriendo -

Termine de poner la ropa en la secadora y ya mañana la sacaría para doblarla. Me dirigí a la puerta para cerrarla, y subimos a mi habitación.

Edward se recostó en mi cama y se puso a tender mi cama, mientras buscaba mi pijama para darme un baño.

Entre y abrí la llave de agua caliente, esperando descansar un poco ya que el día de hoy no había sido nada tranquilo.

Sentía como el agua recorría por mis hombros hasta llegar a relajarme, termine de bañarme y me puse la pijama, cuando termine me dirigí ala habitación, ahí estaba el como estatua recostado en mi cama y me recibió con una sonrisa.

Hola, de nuevo Señorita Swan– golpeo el otro lado mi cama con su mano, insinuando que me sentara. –

Hola, Sr. Cullen, ¿que lo trae por aquí? – nos empezamos a reír –

Nada, venia pasando por su casa y decidí llegar de visita – me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. -

Jajaja, ahí Edward – me volvió a besar la cabeza mientras yo estaba recostada en su hombro.-

Bueno y ¿a que se debe que Charlie no este? – pregunto. –

Le hablaron del trabajo, ya que hubo un robo en la de las tiendas de Port Angeles. – conteste.-

Cuando…

Me distraje por un momento viendo sus manos, pasando mis dedos por cada línea que se dibujaba en ellas. Poniéndola en mi mejilla y acunándome en ella, oía su respiración y la mía, parecía como si estuvieran sincronizadas. Me puso sus labios en mi cuello, mientras avanzaba hasta llegar a mis labios, sentí su aliento cada vez más ligero y más delicioso que cualquier otro beso. Sus manos iban bajando lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cintura, mientras las mías estaban envueltas alrededor de su cuello – no podía pensar en lo que estaba pasando, estaba mas aya de nuestros limites. Pero no podía parar, era algo tan hermoso y trataba de no hacer ningún moviendo que el pudiera interpretar de otra manera. –

Bajo sus manos hasta mi pierna, mientras la otra la tenía entre mi blusa y mi piel. – no sabía explicarme que sentía con cada caricia, que le producía a mi cuerpo. La fricción que había entre nosotros, el calor que creaba, me hacia cada vez aferrarme a que era un sueño del que no quería despertar. – sentía que se controlaba y era cada vez mas difícil para el. Llego el momento en que tuvo que parar, para que pudiéramos respirar.

Bella, ¿!estas bien?!- pregunto con la respiración agitada.

Si, espera se me olvido que tenia que respirar – sentía como una nube me ahogaba, pero no era una nube cualquiera, esta era algo mas, solo era excitación –

Lo siento, Bella – dijo con los labios en mi abdomen, produciendo una sonría – no pude controlarme.

Lo se, yo tampoco, pero..-

Me puso sus labios en los míos - la descarga de calor, fluía más intensa adentro de mí – rozaba sus labios por mi mejilla, produciendo un gemido -por el calor que empezaba a abarcar mas denso entre nosotros.-

Lentamente desabotone su camisa, pasando mis manos por su frió pecho – no se si realmente era frió lo que sentía, ya que el calor había dejado algo en su cuerpo – Recostarme en su cuerpo poco a poco, poniendo mis labios en su cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda desnuda hasta llegar ala cintura – repetitivamente- trazando dibujos en ella, haciendo estremecer mi cuerpo.- Poniendo mis labios en su cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta su pecho, el tenia una de mis manos en su cara – oliendo el vino mas preciado, pero sin llegar a beberlo.-

Me detuvo por un instante, llevándome a recostarme en el, Edward paso sus labios por mi cabeza, mientras jugaba con los mechones de mi pelo.

Me empecé a sentir calor – sentía que la ropa era incomoda – quise quitarme la blusa con cuidado, para que el no me detuviera, pero me pregunto;

¿Puedo hacerlo? –

No se por que lo preguntas – mi respiración seguía sonando agitada, todavía estaba aturdida por que el no hubiera parado o se hubiera resistido.

Bella debería de detenerme, no te quiero llegar a lastimar.

Yo confió en ti, yo se que no me lastimaras, se que es difícil para ti, pero esto a sido el momento mas hermoso y maravilloso que tu me has dado y no te puedo pedir mas. –conteste –

Lo se Bella, para mi ha sido algo hermoso, poder acariciar tu cuerpo – hizo una pausa y suspiro – debería arrepentirme por llegar a esto y hacerte sentir así. Escucha tu corazón esta agitado – quedamos en silencio por un momento, contemplando el sonido de mi corazón. Puso su mano encima de mi pecho para sentir los golpes que producían mi corazón – si el mió existiera, estaría igual o peor que el tuyo.

Me moví en busca de sus labios y el vio mi intención. Puso un dedo debajo de mi barbilla para levantar mi cara y poderme besar..- mientras mi cuerpo, se posaba arriba de el, en busca del calor de cuerpo contra cuerpo.-

Empezó a pasar sus manos en mí, hasta llegar a mi pantalón y pasando su mano por mi pierna – entre mi ropa y mi piel – nos dejamos llevar por un momento, sus besos eran más que suavidad, había deseo y fuerza en ellos.

Mire su cara de satisfacción por el calor que había en mi cuerpo.. Baje mis manos hacia su pantalón, mientras intentaba desabotonarlo. Cuando se quedo quieto – llegue a pensar, que se habia molestado.- Oímos el último escalón.

Charlie! – dijimos los dos, el pánico se vio en los ojos de Edward y en los míos –

Viene subiendo las escaleras para ver si estas dormida-

Edward que ya se había puesto su ropa y se había escondido en el closet. Mientras lo único que hice fue taparte completamente hasta la cabeza.

Oí cuando la puerta se abrió, Charlie se asomo y no dijo nada solamente volvió a cerrar la puerta con cuidado para no 'levantarme'.

En ese momento Edward se encontraba ya a mi lado en la cama, riéndose. Me quito la cobija y me dio un beso en la frente, mientras paso su mano por mi espalda.

Me levante para arreglarme la ropa, ya que mis pantalones estaban mas a bajo de lo normal y para poderme poner la blusa – aunque fue Edward, quien me ayudo-

Por poco – le dije

Si, la verdad es que estaba tan perdido en tu olor y tu cuerpo que me olvide por completo de Charlie y de donde estábamos.

Si, yo también, pero como es que te pudiste controlar Edward, me refiero que otras veces eres el primero en resistirte.. – no me dejo terminar –

He pensado mucho en esto Bella, decidí intentar, hacerlo muy despacio para no poderte lastimar y poderme controlar, pero es demasiado fuerte para mi.

Creo que será mejor que duermas. Charlie esta apunto de levantarse otra vez y no querrás que te mire despierta.

Esta bien, buenas noches Edward.

Buenas noches Bella – me dio un beso, despacio y tranquilo.

Mientras intentaba dormir, seguía perpleja por lo que acaba de suceder, -nunca habíamos llegado a estos extremos - aunque otras veces estábamos mas tiempo solos- al tiempo en que mi nana sonaba de fondo en mi sueño, no pude contener el suspiro que se producía en mi interior y decidí que era tiempo de dormir.


	12. Sorpresa

12Capitulo

Sorpresa..

Bella POV

Cuando me desperté no encontraba a Edward – no quería pensar en que Emmett se lo había llevado de nueva cuenta – me levante, para poderme estirar –sentía el cuerpo cansado –.

Buenos días – sus brazos pasaron por mi cintura, junto con un beso en la mejilla-

Buenos días, pensé que te habías ido con Emmett – de nuevo-

No Bella – me dijo al oído –

Y Charile, ¿ya se fue? – pregunte, cuando me voltee para verle la cara –

Si, paso a ver si todavía estabas dormida hace una hora – contesto –

Bueno Bella, me iré para que tu puedas arreglarte, no tardo. –dijo Edward

Esta bien – dije

Mientras buscaba mi ropa, para meterme a bañar me acorde que hoy iba a empezar hacer el trabajo con Mike – la verdad es que quería que todo esto acabara de una vez-

Abrí la llave de la regadera para que dejara correr el agua caliente, cuando entre deje recorrer el agua en cada parte de mi cuerpo, quería relajarme ya que el día de hoy no iba hacer nada agradable para Edward.

Termine por cambiarme y me dirigí al cuarto para arreglar la mochila, baje las escaleras casi corriendo, aunque todavía era temprano, pero no quería estar mucho tiempo en casa.

Empecé a desayunar mientras esperaba a que llegara junto con Alice, cuando termine de desayunar recogí el plato y lo lave y sonó la puerta.

Pasa ya voy.. – grite desde la cocina -

Buenos días Bella!! – dijo Alice

Hola Alice – la salude –

¿Como pasaste la noche?-por un pequenio momento, me olvide de lo que habia pasando en la noche en mi cuarto, ya que Alice lo tuvo que a ver visto, ahora comprendo su pregunta - Estuvo a punto, lo bueno es que querian esperar eh!, - dijo en son burla - pero cuéntame como fue que todo acabo, ya que no vi nada mas

Ya Alice – me ruborice- no paso nada mas, solamente que llego Charlie y no nos dimos cuenta hasta que oímos que pisaba el ultimo escalón – ya estaba a acostumbrada a que Alice, siempre me cuestionara sobre los momentos que tenia con su hermano, ella era la causante de que a veces tuviera que usar ropa demasiado ligera, por que me perdía mis pijamas o me daba ropa algo destapada.

Bueno, ¿ya estas lista? no podemos llegar tarde – me iba empujando Alice hasta la puerta –

Alice mis cosas! – le grite – espera déjame ir por ellas.

No preocupes Bella, ya las subí – dijo Alice – mientras lavabas los platos y limpiabas la cocina.

Alice, me gustaría que me dejaras hacer las cosas por mi misma alguna vez – ella siempre tenia la costumbre de hacer mis cosas antes de que se lo pidiera o simplemente por gusto, pero a veces no me gustaba que me mimara tanto aunque sabia que era por que se desesperara que hiciera las cosas muy lentas para ella, dio un suspiro y dijo -

Bella luego discutimos, ocupo llegar temprano y ya sabes como se pone Edward cuando llega tarde ala escuela, capas y ahora a mi me quiere a ventar tus zapatos o los zapatos de Emmett. – nos empezamos a reír, entramos al carro pero Edward se notaba diferente, algo impaciente se podría decir. –

Hola de nuevo – dijo, mientras me daba un beso, me deje llevar por el sabor de sus labios. –

Ya ya, niños – empezó aplaudir -no quiero llegar tarde y creo que tu tampoco verdad Edward – dijo Alice,

Esta bien ya vamonos,- contesto riéndose -

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, vi a Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper bajando del Jeep, por lo que Edward se estaciono a un lado de ellos – como todos los días -.

Hola Bella – me saludo Emmett , con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja -

Bueno pero que te paso Bella – me fije en mi ropa a ver si no me la había ensuciado o quizás no traía los zapatos del mismo color, pero todo estaba bien.–

Por ahí escuche que pasaste una noche entretenida, quizás eso fue lo que no te dejo dormir, no es así. –ahora entendía a que se refiera, empezó a contenerse la risa junto Jasper, ya que Alice, Rosalie y Edward estaba platicando al otro lado del Jeep –

Quizás necesita Edward unos consejos – se puso serio aunque se mordía el labio para no reírse -, definitivamente que les pasa a mis hermanos - termino por decir.

Emmett deja de molestar a Bella con tus comentarios – dijo Edward, quien ya estaba aun lado de mí. –

Mientras seguíamos en el estacionamiento – no entendía el porque no nos íbamos a clases – le pregunte a Edward.

¿Que estas esperando?

Nada, solamente que es muy temprano para llegar al salón. – no te que trataba de ocultarme algo, cuando escuche a Alice decir –

Ya, es hora. – la note muy entusiasmada, pero aun así no sabia que se tramaban los Cullen –

¿Qué?, ¿tan rápido? – dijo Emmett, dirigiendo su mirada a Jasper y Edward.

Creí que llegaría hasta el siguiente periodo. – dijo Edward, quería preguntarle de que se trataba todo esto, pero Alice empezó hablar.

No, realmente no estaba planeado que llegara hasta el siguiente periodo.- Edward y Rosalie voltearon a ver a Alice –

¿Qué? – dijo Alice.

Tu sabias que todo esto iba a suceder, por que no me dijiste ALICE!!! – grito Edward –

Yo te dije hermanito, que no lo hicieras que no iba a funcionar, pero nunca me haces caso. – dijo Alice, cuando al terminar le ensenio lalengua

Osea que todo esto, es por que usea la ropa mas de dos veces. – dijo Edward y ella nada mas asintio.

Que pasa? – quise saber

Nada Bella, mira- señalo hacia la puerta del estacionamiento y ahí estaba.-


	13. Inesperado

13Capitulo

Inesperado

Bella POV

Se encontraba un Audi TT Roadster, color blanco entrando al estacionamiento, cuando Rosalie algo sorprendida dijo:

P..pero de ¿quien es ese carro? – dijo Rosalie – es un Audi TT Roadster – todos volteamos a ver quien iba a salir del carro, cuando Edward agarro mi mochila para irnos al salón

Vamonos Bella, llegaremos tarde.- empezó a caminar Edward, pero yo me que de donde estaba. -Tenía curiosidad por saber quien manejaba ese carro.-

¿!Que?!- pregunto Emmett sorprendido – acaso te vas Edward, ¿Qué no quieres saber quien viene en ese carro? –dijo en tono de burla, mientras sus hermanos empezaron a reír –

Emmett, Cállate! – dijo Edward.

Págame – oí decir a Jasper , mientras Emmett le daba el dinero a Jasper. Cuando el había apostado de que Edward, deseaba ir se y yo no me movería por querer ver el carro y quien bajaba de el.-

A caso ese no es Mike Newton – oí decir a Tyler pasando detrás de nosotros en dirección al carro.-

Si! –oí gritar a Jessica que también se dirigía al carro – pero que interesada-

Los 6 dirigimos la mirada al Audi TT Roadster y vimos que bajaba exactamente MIKE NEWTON.

Volteamos a ver a Edward, quien se miraba muy molesto, a pesar de que Alice se la cobro con no decirle lo que realmente iba a pasar. Intente calmar a Edward –aunque note que bajo un poco su enojo, pero aun así estaba segura que no estaba del todo contento y yo seguía sin entender que era lo que había pasado, hasta que recordé.

Edward Cullen!!! – todos voltearon a verme

¿Que pasa, Bella? ¿Estas bien? – dijo Edward

¿Que hiciste ayer, cuando te fuiste con Rosalie?-le pregunte

Ya te dije que fuimos por los zapatos- dijo Edward

Fuiste a quitarle partes al carro de Mike verdad!!, no se te hace que te estas comportando como un niño!!- le grite

Calma, perdón pero es que..-lo interrumpí

Nada Edward!, creí que no lo harías, perdiste tu tiempo y ahora mira tiene un Audi TT Roadster como premio, me alegro de que esto te haya pasado por celoso. – me molestaba que se comportara asi de celoso. Nunca habia llegado a estos extremos. Pero aun asi lo amaba.-

Perdón Bella, pero es que no queria que fuera a tu casa, EN LA NOCHE, MIS NOCHES!! – dijo Edward.

Perdón?! – dije – pero recuerdo que tu te fuiste con Emmett y Jasper, pero no llegaste temprano, sabiendo que te pudiste venir tu solo! Y ahora optas por hacerle pasar un mal rato a Mike por algo que el ni tiene la culpa! No Edward, aguántate. – le conteste, pero la verdad es que me daba risa la tontería que hizo. Yo se que me quiere pero debe de aprender a controlar sus celos y mas ahora que se de lo que es capas

Calma Bella – dijo Alice.

Mike no se compro el carro por eso- comento- lo que pasa.. te acuerdas de la visión que tuve ayer?-

Si, que pasa con eso – dije

Pues los padres de Mike le iban a regalar el carro, no importaba si su camioneta prendía o no, ya que ha tenido buen promedio y es buen hijo, a pesar de que su camioneta da lastima – Emmett y Jasper rieron.

Ah – conteste.

Pues ni modo hermanito, ahora si que Alice se vengo a la buena.

Después del espectáculo que dio Mike delante de todos con su flamante auto, Edward estaba un poco desconcertado, ya que le grite delante de sus hermanos. -La verdad es que no me gustaba verlo así,- pero es que nunca se había puesto de esta manera – respecto a Mike – eso me tenia un poco molesta. El sabe que lo amo y que estaré con el hasta la _eternidad_, pero no entiendo por se pone de esa manera.

Edward –

Si Bella – contesto Edward, sonaba un poco triste –

Perdón, no te quería gritar – voltio a verme – enserio, pero es que a veces no me gusta que actúes de esa manera.

Lo siento Bella, pero es que ….-le puse un dedo en los labios

Te entiendo Edward, pero ya no lo vuelvas hacer ¿esta bien? – le pregunte

Si Bella – sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios-

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la clase de cálculo, nos encontramos con Mike, quien iba con una sonrisa y un corte demasiado ¿¡Edward?!.. Creo que esto es un poco raro, primero el carro, luego el corte, que sigue ¿encontrar a su bella?!- creo que me estoy volviendo un poco loca, hoy a sido un día un poco ajetreado-.

El maestro todavía no entraba a clases, nos habían comentado que quizás llegaba un poco tarde, ya que por obras del destino la llanta de su carro había amanecido ponchada, voltee a ver a Edward, quien me dirigió un sonría y me beso la mejilla, mientras me recargaba en el esperando que llegara el maestro.

Edward, dime que tu no tuviste que ver con la llanta del maestro – dije en son de burla –

No – se empezó a reír – Bella, si hubiera querido estropearle el carro al maestro de calculo, simplemente Emmett lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, tuvieron un poco de problemas, ya que Emmett siempre fue el primero en clase en calculo y el maestro siempre pensaba que el copeaba y lo mando una vez a clases de verano para repetir la materia – nos empezamos a reír, cuando atravesó la puerta el maestro.-

La clase fue un poco aburrida – siempre lo era – pero esta vez hubo algo diferente, el maestro iba distraído, y todos hablaban sobre el carro de Mike, la clase termino antes de lo que habia esperado. Recogi mis libros, mientras Edward me ayudaba con meterlo ala mochila, recorrimos los pasillos agarrados de la mano, dirigiéndonos al laboratorio – no quería encontrarme con Mike- Edward se tenso un poco y se quedo un rato parado sin decirme nada.

¿Que pasa?

Nada, es que no me gusta lo que esta pensando Mike – dijo Edward, pero seguimos caminando hacia el laboratorio –

Que dice Mike – le pregunte, tenia curiosidad.

En verdad ¿quieres saber?- su voz sonó algo disgustado.

Si, piensa Mike

Quiere saber si querrás ir con el saliendo de la escuela para llevarte al trabajo y ahí que se vayan a tu casa – hizo una mueca – hacer el trabajo del volcán.

Jajaja, ¿!en verdad?!- me sorprendí un poco, pero no, no quería ir con Mike, ya lo tendría en el trabajo y en casa todos estos días, no quería pasar tanto tiempo con el.

¿Quieres ir con el?- pregunto Edward

No, no quiero ir con el, tampoco quiero hacer el trabajo con el. La verdad Edward, es que todo el día estaré con el, en el trabajo, en la escuela y para que el día termine peor, en mi casa haciendo el trabajo del Volcán. Así que no, yo solamente quiero estar contigo. –

Me pare de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios, pero el se bajo un poco mas para que yo lo pudiera alcanzar. Fue muy dulce ese beso, - parecía como si tuviera meses sin tocar sus labios.- me empecé a sonrojar ya que empezaron a chiflar varios compañeros mientras entraban al salón, nos separamos y empezamos a reírnos, me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a nuestros asientos.

Cuando llegamos a nuestros asientos, Mike se sienta enfrente de nosotros, y su compañera ya habia regresado – espero que el maestro quiera cambiarme con Edward de nuevo. – Cuando entro el maestro a clase.

Vaya, Sr. Cullen bienvenido a clases – en tono de sarcasmo-

Lo Siento maestro, tuve un compromiso familiar temprano y llegue un poco tarde ayer. – le contesto Edward –

No hay problema, espero que comprenda, que su compañera Bella, va a trabajar con Mike Newton para el trabajo del volcán – Edward se puso rígido cuando escucho eso, - no rompió la mesa, por que le toque el brazo para que se calmara -.

No, no tengo ningún problema con eso – no le creí, pero su cara decía mas que no gustarle, parecía que estaba molesto por algo que había escuchado. –

Okey – dijo le maestro – saquen sus apuntes, daremos un repaso –

La clase, siguió su curso, pero todavía me preguntaba que era lo que le había molestado tanto a Edward – ya habíamos platicado sobre eso, y el ya había asentido sobre la situación.- arranque una hoja de mi cuaderno y empecé a escribir.


	14. Conquista!

14Capitulo

¿!Conquista?!

Bella POV

La clase, siguió su curso, pero todavía me preguntaba que era lo que le había molestado tanto a Edward – ya habíamos platicado sobre eso, y el ya había asentido sobre la situación.- arranque una hoja de mi cuaderno y empecé a escribir.

¿Que fue lo que escuchaste para ponerte así? –

¿!En verdad quieres saber?!- dijo Edward

Si, tiene algo que ver con Mike verdad – en realidad era más bien una afirmación.

Si – dijo Edward – quiere saber si tiene alguna oportunidad contigo, después de estos días que pasen juntos haciendo el trabajo.- su cara dijo mas que mil palabras cuando termino de escribir.-

Jajajaja, ahí Edward, tu sabes que no saldré con el. - por que no lo había pensado desde antes – pero ahí algo mas ¿no?

¿Que te hace suponer eso? – escribió Edwards

Por que a horita que el maestro explico que no nos vamos a poder cambiar para trabajar juntos…- no me dejo terminar, cuando me quito el papel y empezó a escribir.

Se estaba burlando de mi, por que no trabajare contigo, y tampoco estaré contigo la mayor parte del día. También de que cree que su carro y su nuevo 'look'' va hacer que te fijes en el y esta planeando invitarte a salir.- después de leer lo que había puesto Edward, me sentí mal, por que Mike no tenia posibilidades, yo amo a Edward – _que acaso no se da cuenta_ -

Bueno, pero tu sabes Edward que te amo y que no por que Mike tenga un look diferente y un carro nuevo, va hacer que me fije en el. Así que ten la seguridad que no pasara nada, aparte va a estar Charlie en casa. – no pareció muy convincente cuando empezó a leer, pero pude robarle una sonrisa.

Termino las clases un poco más temprano, ya que el maestro tenía que irse para arreglar su carro.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería con los de más Cullen, Edward se adelanto a la mesa con sus hermanos – no entendía el por que – cuando de repente oí que me gritaron.

Bella! – grito Mike

Hola Mike! ¿Que pasa? – por favor que no me invite a salir por favor!-

Por fin – su voz sonaba agitada-

¿Que pasa Mike? – le volví a preguntar

Bueno…este…si…t…Puedo llevarte al trabajo y de ahí te llevo a tu casa, ya que vamos al mismo lugar. – no, no, no, se suponia que esto no me iba pasar!.-

Mira Mike – respire hondo- seria un placer que me llevaras…-no me dejo terminar cuando

Muchas Gracias Bella..-no, no esto no puede estar pasando

NO!, Mike – tome otra bocanada de aire – lo que pasa es que no puedo ir contigo y preferiría que Edward me llevara y ya después nos viéramos en mi casa – sentí un gran alivio al decirle esto, pero creo que el solamente sintió el dolor al escucharlo. Que acaso no se da cuenta que Edward es mi novio!?-

Si, perdón Bella, creo que a veces se me olvida que tienes a Edward. – mintió!-

Enserio perdón Mike, si me disculpas, mi familia me esta esperando, nos vemos en el trabajo. – que dije mi familia! Que me pasa?, bueno en realidad ya éramos familia. Solamente que no era muy común que yo los llamara así.-

Nos vemos Bella y perdón de nuevo. – me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, me sentí mal por el.

Mientras caminaba a la mesa oía las risas de Emmett y Jasper. Mientras Edward estaba muy serio y algo de tristeza en los ojos.

Págame! – dijo Emmett a Jasper

Esta bien, toma – dijo Jasper

¿Se podría saber que fue lo que apostaron? – pregunte

Claro que si, Hermanita! – dijo Emmett , no pudimos contener las risas pero Edward seguía serio.

Emmett! –dijo Rosalie – deja a Bella en paz.

Bueno, me van a decir que apostaron o no?

Si, queríamos a saber si algún día nos ibas a decir familia – me les quede viendo - no nos mal interpretes, nosotros sabemos que eres de la familia,-dijo Emmett, pero fue interrumpido por Alice

Deberías de a ver visto la cara de Mike cuando le dijiste que venias con tu familia. –dijo Alice-

Lo que pasa Bella, es que nunca creímos que nos llamaras familia delante de tus amigos. Y la verdad es que nos haces muy feliz con ello, pero eso no fue lo que apostamos. –dijo Jasper.

Y bien! – me estaba desesperando –

Lo que apostaron fue si yo iba aguantar verte con Mike y mucho mas si iba a poder soportar verte dándole un beso en la mejilla –''en mi mejilla''dijo en modo de susurro, mientras sus hermanos volvían a reír y yo hice como que no escuche nada.-

Lo cual yo gane – dijo Emmett- yo dije que el se iba a quedar ahí sentado retorciéndose y viendo como le dabas el beso a Mike. Y Jasper había dicho que se iba a levantar y jalarte para ir se a tu casa. – voltee a ver a Edward, quien ahora estaba mas relajado.

Bueno, entonces Emmett – mientras el contaba el dinero –

Si hermanita – dijo

Dame el dinero – todos estallaron de risa, mientras Emmett estaba en shock-

¿!Que?! ¿Por qué?!tan rápido se acabo tu amor hacia tu hermano favorito – hizo puchero –

No, Emmett, si no que si voy a ser parte de tus apuestas yo también quiero créditos no crees. –en eso Edward se estaba riendo –

Emmett – dijo Edward- dale el dinero a Bella y págame a mi ahora. – nos seguimos riendo de las expresiones de Emmett

No se vale! – Emmett me dio el dinero y le pago a Edward con otro tanto.

Seguimos platicando y riendo, mientras Emmett empezaba a decirme que seria mi esclavo con tal de devolverle el dinero – se miraba tan tierno- pero siempre era golpeado por Rosalie. Nos dirigimos a la clase de Biología, cuando entramos al laboratorio ahí estaba Jessica con Lauren hablando sobre Mike – así o mas hipócritas, aunque Jessica siempre a estado enamorada de Mike – voltearon a verme Jessica me fulmino con la mirada, no entendía el por que de la situación. Que le pasara a Jessica..


	15. Newton

15Capitulo

Newton's

Bella POV

Me atreví a preguntarle a Edward cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa.

Edward –

Si Bella ¿que paso? – mire sus ojos llenos de alegría y de amor.

Tu sabes por que Jessica me miro así – puso una sonrisa _mi favorita-_

Si, primero por que Mike no pierde la oportunidad de estar contigo, segundo por que el nunca le pidió a ella que pasearan en su carro – se acerco un poco mas a mis labios, me dio un beso muy dulce y se separo de mi-

Y el tercero es por que quisiera que Mike la tratara de la misma manera en que yo lo hago contigo – se me salio un suspiro y me sonrió, cuando de pronto sentí sus labios en mi frente-

Bueno, ahora entiendo el por que de las cosas – sonreí , mas no estaba muy contenta con lo que pasa-

Jessica -quiera aceptarlo o no- ella fue la primera persona que hable cuando llegue a la escuela -fue mi primera amiga-. Entiendo por que sufre, Mike de un tiempo para acá se olvido de Jessica – fueron novios un tiempo- pero ella lo encontró besando a otra compañera adentro del gimnasio, en ese momento fue cuando se distanciaron.

Mike la seguía para todos lados tratando de que lo perdonara, hasta que pasaron 2 meses y volvieron a ser novios. Pero creo que ahora están pasando por un momento muy difícil por que tengo bastante tiempo sin verlos juntos.

Las clases terminaron y nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento, para encontrarnos con los hermanos de Edward. Donde nada mas estaba Alice y Jasper.

Hola, ¿Donde esta Emmett y Rosalie? – pregunto Edward

Tienen cosas que hacer – contesto Jasper con una sonrisa

Demasiada información Jasper – mientras Alice soltaba una risita

Bueno ya nos vamos, acuérdense que tengo que ir a trabajar y en la noche tengo el trabajo con Mike – no quería hacer ese trabajo y mucho menos ir a trabajar, pero tenia que hacerlo.-

Esta bien, vamonos – dijo Edward,

Mientras Alice y Jasper se estaban subiendo al volvo, pasó Mike y me guiño el ojo –que este chico no entiende.- Edward voltio a verlo, lo que hizo que Mike tropezara ensuciándose un poco los pantalones. Cuando entre al volvo, Alice y Jasper estaban atacados de la risa y Edward hizo lo mismo.

Vieron a Mike, - dijo Alice ocultado la risa

Si, la verdad fue muy chistoso, quien lo viera. Conquistando a la novia de un vampiro – dijo Jasper

Jajaja , en verdad no lo hice con la intención de que se tropezara, pero no me arrepiento- dijo Edward, me le quede viendo, pero no pude contener la risa de todo lo que estaba diciendo.

Salimos del estacionamiento para dejar a Alice y Jasper en la entrada del camino hacia la casa de los Cullen. Todo el camino fue muy tranquilo, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, escuchando música y Edward tarareando.

Cuando llegamos a la tiendo de los señores Newton's, Edward me abrió la puerta del carro, me dio la mano para ayudarme a salir, me puse la blusa arriba de la otra, cuando menos me di cuenta Edward estaba enfrente de mi – muy cercas, podría sentir su aliento en mis labios – se acerco hasta poner sus labios en los míos, sintiendo como su lengua pasaba por mis labios, hasta que me mordió un poco el labio inferior –sin lastimarme, realmente fue muy excitante, nunca se había comportado así.-

Nuestros labios siguieron su curso, sin darme cuenta mis brazos estaban detrás de su cuello y sus manos en mi cintura. Todo fue perfecto hasta que escuchamos a alguien a cercarse y nos separamos, volteamos a ver quien era, para nuestra maldita suerte, fue Mike Newton. – como se le ocurre!-

Bella, mi mama te habla – dijo Mike

Si, ya voy Mike – le conteste un poco fría, mientras el entraba ala tienda

Creo que ya me voy

Espera – dijo Edward- tengo que hacer algo antes de que te vayas. Y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez fue un poco más tierno y rápido.

Listo – dijo Edward

Gracias – le conteste, cuando senti que mis mejillas se sonrojaban-

Cuando quieras, entonces paso por ti saliendo verdad – dijo Edward, eso no fue una pregunta, mas bien era una afirmación-

Si, a las 7 – le conteste, mientras caminaba a la puerta de la tienda.

Entre a la tienda y me quede mirando hacia el volvo hasta que desapareció en el camino. Me dirigí a tras de la barra para guardar mis cosas y empezar atrabajar, cuando voltee vi a la mama de Mike con una sonrisa.

Es muy guapo y se ve que te quiere –dijo la Sra. Newton

Si – me sonroje

No tienes por que sonrojarte, el amor es muy hermoso Bella y mas cuando es correspondido. Espero que nunca lo dejes ir, hace bonita pareja.-

Gracias, Sra. Newton. – le conteste- Bueno, me dijo Mike que me estaba buscando.

¿!Yo?!, no la verdad es que yo apenas acabo de llegar, Mike ya tenia rato en la tienda, le dije que me cubriera mientras terminaba de hacer la comida – quería matar a Mike –

Bueno creo que Mike, se confundió o algo así – termine por decirle- creo que iré a limpiar.

Esta bien Bella.

Me dirigí al cuarto de servicio para empezar a limpiar la tienda, cuando termine por sacar las bolsas y la escoba, me encontré a Mike en el pasillo de pesca.

Mike! Por que me dijiste que tu madre me buscaba , sabiendo que era mentira – le grite por lo bajo, para que su madre no nos escuchara discutir.

Perdón, es que … este… - no deje que terminara de hablar, hasta que le robe la palabra.

Mira Mike, no se que traes contra Edward y no lo quiero saber. Pero me gustaría que te comportaras de una manera mejor y dejaras de hacer tonterías.-

Me fui sin dejarlo hablar y me dispuse a limpiar. El dia en la tienda había sido igual que todos, aburrido y sin nada que hacer, la tienda estaba mas sola que de costumbre.

La mama de Mike me dijo que me podría ir temprano ya que la tienda estaba muy sola. Decidí agarrar el móvil para hablarle a Edward, pero cuando menos lo pensé el volvo ya se estaba estacionando, pero como sabi…Alice – no se le escapa nada. –

Me despedí de Mike y de su madre, termine de agarrar mis cosas y salí de la tienda.

Cuando salí Edward ya estaba esperándome fuera del volvo y con la puerta abierta para irnos a mi casa.

Hola – me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras entraba al carro –

Hola, ¿como supiste que ya había salido? – le pregunte, cuando apenas iba cerrando la puerta del lado de piloto.

Alice, me hablo por teléfono para decirme que ya habías salido de trabajar y quise darte una sorpresa – me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se aparto para prender el carro-

Debí suponerlo –aunque ya sabia, pero quería escuchar su hermosa voz-

Nos vamos? – pregunto

Si ya, estoy cansada y tengo que hacer la cena antes de que llegue Charlie y desocuparme para empezar el trabajo con Mike – estas últimas palabras salieron un poco sin emoción más bien de arrepentimiento.

El camino fue igual que cuando vino a dejarme al trabajo, llegamos a la casa mas rápido que de costumbre. Me abrió la puerta y me dio su mano para ayudarme a salir, nos dirigimos ala puerta de la casa –después de a verme tropezado 2 veces – abrí la puerta y fuimos a la cocina. Deje mis cosas en la silla cuando Edward me empezó a preguntar como me había ido en el trabajo.

¿Como te fue en el trabajo?- me pregunto, mientras estaba preparando la pasta.

Bien, la verdad es que fue igual que siempre, limpiar, atender a los pocos clientes que llegan, soportar a Mike, ya sabes lo mismo de todos los días.- bueno no de todos los días, ya que no todos los días tu novio vampiro te besa de esa manera afuera de donde trabajas y llega el entrometido y te arruina el sueño.-

Mmmm y ¿Que quería la mama de Mike? – me voltee para verle la cara

Nada, Mike solamente quería molestar, su mama todavía no llegaba a la tienda cuando el salio a interrumpirnos – bufe, después de todo me hubiera gustado seguir –

Oh, entonces – se levanto y camino hacia donde yo estaba – tienes pensado seguir – dijo, poniendo sus labios en los míos-

S..Si – empecé a tartamudear, que nunca iba a dejar de ponerme tan nerviosa.-

Entonces podemos seguir – me beso con mas fuerza que antes, deje de prestarle atención a la pasta, ya que mis brazos estaban en su cuello y sus manos en mi cadera, sentí que me levanto y me puso en la barra de la cocina, pero no nos separamos, empezó a bajar su boca hacia mi cuello y su mano la coloco en mi pierna.-

Edward – deje salir un gemido al pronunciar su nombre-

Si – sus labios seguían en mi cuello-

Aquí no – en verdad quería que siguiera, no me importaba donde, oímos un golpe que venia desde la sala.-

Chalie! – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.-

Se ayudo a bajar de la barra y se fue a sentar, mientras yo seguía con la pasta – que se había pegado un poco- oí los pasos de Charlie acercándose a la cocina

Mmm que rico huele Bella, ¿que es? – dijo Charlie

Pasta – le conteste, aunque trataba de controlar mi respiración.

Entonces, pediré una pizza.- dijo Charlie, mientras iba al teléfono.

Termine de poner la mesa y Edward salio a recoger la pizza. Y nos sentamos a comer, mientras Edward estaba platicando con Charlie sobre como estaba su familia y algo sobre deportes – no preste mucha atención, ya que los deportes no son mi fuerte-

Terminamos de cenar y Edward me ayudo a lavar los trastes, mientras yo termine de arreglar la mesa.

Bueno, creo que ya es hora que me vaya – dijo Edward

Bueno, aunque no quisiera que te fueras, pero creo que si. Tengo que esperar a que llegue Newton, para hacer el trabajo. – le conteste mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta.-

Hasta luego Charlie – dijo Edward

Bye, nos vemos mañana Edward .- dijo Charlie, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas para despedirme de Edward sin que Charlie nos viera.

Bueno me voy Bella, cuidate y regreso cuando Mike se aya ido. – me dio un beso en la mejilla.-

Esta bien, te estaré esperando – le conteste, mientras el iba hacia su carro, espere hasta que se fuera para entrar. Vi como desaparecia el volvo dentro de la oscuridad y entre a la casa.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando oi que tocaron la puerta – debe de ser Mike- me asome por la ventana para ver quien era.

Hola Bella – dijo Mike

Hola, pasa – le conteste.

Bueno vamos ala cocina para empezar hacer el trabajo y acabar temprano – le comente, mientras íbamos hacia la cocina.

Esta bien – dijo Mike

Mientras acomodaba sus cosas en la mesa y yo sacaba el cuaderno – di un suspiro-

Bueno por donde empezamos – dijo Mike

Pero creo que esta noche va hacer demasiado larga, espero que el tiempo se pase rápido.


	16. 1era Noche

16Capitulo  
1era Noche  
Bella POV

Empezamos el trabajo, primero viendo la forma en que íbamos hacer nuestro volcán, Mike me estaba contando de diferentes maneras en que podíamos pintarlo o decorarlo – es medio raro este chico- terminamos de dar opiniones de que estaba bien y que no y nos pusimos a formar el volcán.

- Mike, me pasas la plastilina, para ponerla en el cono.- me gire a verlo pero estaba un poco distraído con una foto.  
- ¿Mike? ¿Estas bien? - le pase la mano por enfrente hasta que se percato de que estaba yo ahí.  
- Perdón Bella, ¿que decías?- deje de hacer el volcán y me senté para platicar con el.  
- Si, ¿que si te pasa algo? – lo mire ¿triste?  
- No, no es nada, solamente …-pauso- me estaba acordando de Jessica – creo que acerté, cuando me di cuenta que los dos estaban mas distanciados de lo normal, aunque ciertas veces llegue a creer que a Mike no le gustaba Jessica, tanto como ella a el.-  
- ¿Quieres platicar de ello?- me levante por un vaso de jugo uno para el y otro para mi.  
- Si, la verdad es que… - dudo un poco- no se como empezar – tomo aire y siguió- si sabes que hace tiempo me pelee con Jessica no?, que me encontró en el gimnasio con otra muchacha. –asentí, como no acordarme, Jessica falto a la escuela 2 días, siguió.- pues dure mucho tiempo para que me perdonara, en verdad Bella la quiero. – no podía creer l oque me decía Mike, fue como un balde de agua fría – y ahora que esta conmigo, que me perdono. Siento que la estoy perdiendo y no se por que, es como si ella hubiera dejado de quererme. Me trata muy fría, se enoja por cualquier cosa y no entiendo por que. – tomo un poco del jugo que le serví –  
- Mike, tu crees que Jessica se iba a tomar todo a la ligera, no creo que mas bien ella lo que tiene es que esta decepcionada de ti o mas bien, perdió tu confianza por lo que paso. Pero si ella no te quisiera ¿crees que todavía seguirían juntos? – termine dándole una cátedra de cómo Jessica se sentía esos días. Hasta que el volvió hablar.-  
- Bella, te puedo contar algo, pero nada mas es entre tú y yo. – sabia a que se refería con el tu y yo. Nada de Edward.-  
- Esta bien, ¿que pasa Mike? – di un trago al jugo, en lo que el se ponía ¿nervioso?.  
- Lo que pasa es que … Jessica y yo …- okay esto es lo que estoy imaginando o me va a decir que ya tuvo relaciones con Jessica –  
- Ya tuvimos relaciones, hace dos semanas de esto y no se si ella se comporta de esta manera por el hecho que hayamos tenido relaciones y lo peor de todo es que no me dice que le pasa. – termino poniéndose las manos en la cara, Mike estaba ¿!llorando?!-  
- Calma Mike, no tienes por que ponerte así, a demás si ella no hubiera querido tener relaciones o tu, desde un principio pudieron haberse abstenido ¿no? – termine por decirle.  
- Si, en eso tienes razón. Pero lo que me preocupa es de que Jessica y yo no utilizamos protección y no se si me esta ocultando algo. – tuvimos un charla muy agradable durante 2 horas. Creo que necesitaba desahogarse. Nunca había visto a Mike así, tan triste, roto o deprimido. En verdad el amaba a Jessica, aunque se comportara como un imbesil. Terminamos de recoger las cosas de la mesa y guardándolas en un cajón para mañana continuar cuando el rompió el silencio.  
- Bella, perdón por lo que paso en la escuela, cuando te dije si querías que te llevara al trabajo y también lo que paso en el trabajo cuando te vi con Edward, se que te mentí con lo de mi madre y que merecía lo que me decías. Pero mas bien lo hice por que necesitaba platicar con alguien, siempre te eh considerado una amiga, a pesar de que casi no este contigo, pero medas mucha confianza y paz y me sentía con la necesidad de sacar lo que traía y que no me dejaba dormir. – dijo Mike  
- Entonces, ¿por que siempre interrumpes cuando estoy con Edward? o mas bien dicho siempre me tratas como si quisieras tener algo mas conmigo. – le dije  
- En realidad no es que no quiera a Edward, si no te voy a negar que antes sentía algo por ti Bella, pero ya caí a la realidad de que tu y Edward son para toda la vida, se nota mas de lo que tu crees. Lo hacia por que te considero como una hermana y no me gustaría que nadie te hiciera daño, a pesar de que Edward no sea un chico que me caiga muy bien que digamos y se que yo tampoco a el, se ve que daría su vida para tenerte a salvo, que te cuidaría aunque solamente tuvieras una pequeña gripe. En verdad Bella te pido disculpas por todo este tiempo que me comporte como un tarado – se queda corto- y de algo te diré Bella, no dejes a Cullen, es un gran chico para ti y creo que es lo único que puedo decir. Se feliz con el y no dejes que nadie te lo quite, lucha por lo que tienes y protégelo. – yo estaba con los ojos húmedos, después de escuchar cada palabra que decía Mike, no podía creer que el me dijera todo esto. Nunca lo creí de el.-  
- Gracias Mike! – lo abrase, mientras Mike hacia lo mismo.  
- Bueno Bella, me tengo que ir ya es noche. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela y gracias por escucharme, y recuerda lo que te dije. –

Salí a despedirlo, mientras se subía a su camioneta, espere a que se marchara. Cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella, pensando en todo lo que había dicho Mike, de lo de Jessica y lo que mas se me hacia increíble es de que Mike se preocupaba por mi, como si fuera su hermana. Nunca lo llegue a pensar así. – Que sorpresas te da la vida a veces – termine de limpiar la sala y la cocina para dirigirme a dormir, ya que Charlie estaba en los brazos de morfeo desde hace 2 horas. Creo que ahora nada mas queda esperar a que llegue Edward, necesito hablar con el.


	17. 1era Noche II

16.1  
1era Noche  
Bella POV

Subí a mi habitación y cuando la abrí, ahí estaba mi ángel – alguna vez mencione que es lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en mi vida – entre a la recamara y le sonreí. Me acerque a el y me senté en mi cama -estando el aun lado-

- ¿Como te fue con Mike? – me pregunto Edward –  
- Bien, aunque me sorprendió mucho lo que me dijo – Edward hizo cara de confusión – ¿no escuchaste lo que me dijo Mike? – le pregunte.  
- No, es que apenas acabo de llegar, fui acompañar a Jasper a cazar, pero llego Alice y me vine aquí contigo – mientras me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- Ooh, es que creí que ya tenias rato aquí. – le dije  
- Bella tonta, bueno y que te dijo Mike, que tienes cara de asombro – me hundí en sus ojos, suspire –aquí va- .  
- Pues me comento que tuvo relaciones con Jessica, que el solo nos interrumpía por que me quiere como a una hermana, y que no quería que me lastimaran – mientras le contaba a Edward todo lo que me había comentado Mike, empezaba a reírse, otra veces se quedaba serio, pero ni una sola palabra me creía, decía que era algún truco o algo que tramaba Mike.-  
- Edward!, ¿por que no le crees? – me separe un poco para darle la cara –  
- Bella, que no te das cuenta que Mike, solamente lo hizo para que tu cayeras en su juego y así el pudiera tratar de intentar perseguirte – me confundió un poco, ¿pero acaso Mike puede llegar a hacer eso?-  
- ¿Por que lo dices Edward? –  
- Amm – suspiro – mira, te acuerdas que te dije que Mike, iba a intentar decirte que te quería llevar al trabajo y de nuevo a la casa – asentí – pues me puse a hurgar un poco por su mente y ya tenia planeado lo de esta noche, lo de Jessica que tuvo relaciones con ella, si es verdad, lo que es mentira es de que no usaron protección. Jessica no es tan tonta como aparenta ser, bueno si – deje escapar una risa – pero por lo otro, cuando estábamos afuera de la tienda, no fue por que su mama te buscaba, mas bien los celos se lo estaban comiendo. –no lo podía creer, como es que pude caer, creyéndole a Mike. Bueno aunque lo de su madre ya lo sabia.-  
- Edward, ¿no me estas mintiendo?- yo sabia que Edward no se prestaba a estos juegos.-  
- NO! – grito- Bella, yo no te mentiría y tu lo sabes – puso sus manos en mis mejillas, deteniendo su mirada en mis ojos, se acerco un poco mas a mis labios –  
- Bella, yo nunca te mentiría y menos en una cosa de estas, tu sabes que te amo. –me beso, fue uno muy dulce, se despego de mi y lo abrase, dejando salir algunas lagrimas, no es que estuviera triste, si no que no creí por que Mike me hacia esto y lo peor de todo es de que apenas es la primera noche.-  
- ¿Por que lloras? – levanto mi cara, poniendo un dedo en mi barbilla –  
- Por que soy una tonta, por creerle. Por primera vez le creí Edward, eso es jugar sucio. – suspire para calmar las lagrimas, poco a poco fui sintiendo pesadez en mis ojos. Me había levantado temprano para ir a la escuela.-  
- Duerme, Bella te vez cansada. – asentí –  
- Pero primero me iré a bañar y regreso. – encontré mi pijama y me dirigí al baño.

Mientras dejaba correr el agua por mis hombros, me di cuenta de que Mike, era un estupido.- quería matar a Newton- No podía creer que haya caído tan bajo diciendo tontería y media. Yo sabia que lo de Jessica era por algo, quizás en lo del sexo puede que sea verdad. –Eso era lo que decía Edward- Pero nunca creí que fantaseara tanto. Termine de bañarme para ir al cuarto con Edward, me arregle y me cepille los dientes 2 veces. Llegue a la habitación y ahí seguía – el reflejo de la luna en la ventana, dejaba ver el color de su pelo, color cobrizo, las facciones de su cara, por un momento me sentí en el cielo.-

- Bueno ¿lista para dormir? – pregunto Edward, mientras se levantaba para acomodar las cobijas de mi cama y la almohada. Camine hasta mi cama para poderme acostar.-  
- Gracias -y le di un beso de buenas noches –  
- De nada Bella, solamente duerme, aquí estaré en la mañana. – me dio un beso en la frente y me acomode en su pecho, mientras el ponía un brazo en mi espalda.-  
- Buenas noches, mi Bella – fue lo ultimo que oí.

No quería despertar, me sentía tan a gusto, despertar cada mañana junto a el. – Con la persona que amo – creí que estaba soñando, cuando sentí algo frió en mis labios. Abrí los ojos y era Edward quien me había besado – si, era así todas las mañanas menos quería levantarme – pasaba su mano por mi estomago, me hacia estremecer del frió. Pero era tan placentero – espera, ¿que sucede? –


	18. 2do intento

17Capitulo  
2do Intento  
Bella POV

Creí que estaba soñando, cuando sentí algo frió en mis labios, pasaba su mano por mi estomago, era tan placentero – espera, ¿que sucede? –

- Edward, ¿que haces? – le pregunte, mientras mi voz estaba algo gruesa y agitada, el solamente reía, pasando sus labios por mi piel –  
- Nada – dijo Edward – solamente ayudándote a dormir.-  
- Y Ch..Charlie – dejando salir un gemido-  
- Sigue dormido – término por decir.

Sentía cada roce de su cuerpo con el mió, sus manos bajando por mi cuerpo, creando calor en el. Irresistible es el deseo de tenerlo aquí, resistirnos a no llegar a mas. Moviendo mi cuerpo, mientras el besa cada extremidad de mi cuerpo, con solamente provocándome gemidos, pareciendo música para sus oídos.

Sin darme cuenta, ya no tenía mi pantalón, quedando mis piernas al desnudo, sus manos tocando cada parte de ellas, haciéndome desear mas que eso. Pasando sus labios por ellas, marcando cada parte de mí, con pequeños besos.

Deteniéndose para quedar cara a cara, besando mi cuello, con mis manos en su espalda, acariciando de arriba a bajo. El guiando sus manos a mi blusa, quitándola con cuidado. Dejándome solamente en ropa interior, creando en el ambiente un calor insoportable, que me quema, deseando que el apague ese fuego.  
Bajando mis manos a su pantalón, metiendo mi mano, deseando se sola de el, dejándolo producir un gemido de placer.

Desabrochando sus pantalones – cuando sus manos se posaron en las mías, para ayudarme a quitárselos – quedándonos los dos, con un poco de ropa.  
Sus ojos dicen al mas, su excitación se deja ver en el, provocando un mi una humedad en mi sexo.

Recargando su cuerpo con el mió – sin llegara nada mas- mas que sus movimientos – sin poder entrar- sintiendo su excitación en mi centro. Deseando sentirlo dentro, mientras el besa cada uno de mis senos, dejando nuestra respiración mas agitada.

- Ed..wa..rd- es lo único que podría pronunciar.

Dejando gozar mi cuerpo, llegando cada vez mas al final de nuestros movimientos, dejando salir cada uno nuestra alma.  
El cayendo en mi cuerpo, para controlar nuestra respiración, creando el con sus dedos círculos en mi piel, para tranquilizarme.

- Te amo Bella – dijo Edward, dejando un beso en mis labios.  
- Yo también Te amo –

Llegando así a mí un profundo sueño.


	19. Buenos Dias

18 Capitulo  
Buenos Dias.  
Bella POV

Me desperté creyendo que todo había sido un sueño – uno de esos, del cual no quieres despertar- había sido un sueño tan nítido donde todo era calor y amor.

Sentí su cuerpo frió junto al mió, el cual me dio a entender lo que vivimos en la noche anterior no fue un sueño.

Esa noche pasamos un poco de nuestros limites – sin llegar a donde hubiéramos deseado terminar – fue esa fricción la de nuestros cuerpos, la que me hizo sonrojarme, ahora entendía que mi cuerpo y mi alma ya era de el, de una manera especial.

Recostándome en su pecho, tratando de no despertar,- no quería que esto acabara- respire obteniendo como regalo su aroma, la cual hacia perderme en mis pensamientos.

Una mano de el, pasando por mi pelo y posando por ultimo sus labios en el.

- Buenos días – dijo Edward  
- Buenos días  
- ¿Como dormiste? – pregunto, dejando un suspiro salir de mis labios-  
- Mejor que nunca – dejando ir mi color rojizo a mis mejillas.  
- Y tu? Bueno quiero decir, como estuvo tu noche- levantando un poco la mirada, para poder contemplar su rostro.  
- Mejor que nunca – dándome esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.  
- ¿Que paso a noche?- pregunte  
- Nada de lo que yo me pueda arrepentir o acaso, tu si?  
- No!, quiero decir, olvídalo, fue muy hermoso que pasara.- dije.  
- Alguna vez te he dicho que eres mi perdición, que pierdo mi autocontrol cuando estas durmiendo, pronunciando mi nombre y soltando uno que otro gemido, simplemente quería que sintieras algo que fuera real y no solo un sueño – termino por decirme.

Recordando un poco lo de mi sueño, antes de que Edward me 'ayudara a dormir', tenía un sueño donde estábamos en un prado entregándonos como lo que somos - uno solo.-  
Me sonroje con el hecho de acordarme de mi sueño.

- No se que decir – voltee para que no viera mis mejillas mas rojas.  
- ¿Te gusto Bella? – suspiro- yo se que no fue como hubieras deseado, pero no te quería lastimar, por eso no entre, pero trate que lo disfrutaras – mientras sus labios seguían en mi pelo.  
- Claro que me gusto Edward y yo se que no quieres lastimarme, y si, si lo disfrute – poniéndome enfrente, trazando con mi mano cada facción de su cara, terminando por sus labios.  
- Vamos Bella, tenemos que ir a clases, ya est arde.  
- Si me iré a bañar –

Me levante de la cama, para empezar a recoger la ropa e irme a bañar, dejando a Edward en la cama.-Yo sabia que el se iría a cambiar mientras yo terminaba de bañarme y arreglarme para ir la escuela.-

Dejando que el agua hiciera su trabajo –relajarme- todavía estaba algo atónita por lo que había pasado esa noche, me dio pena al escucharle decir que había producido gemidos, en mi sueño –era tan real – estando en ese prado, rodeados de la naturaleza, aquella que era testigo del amor que derrochábamos cada vez que se producía un 'te amo', cada caricia, cada beso. Todo eso era lo que había visto en mi sueño. Termine por bañarme y empezarme arreglar, ya íbamos a llegar tarde – bueno con Edward al volante, era otro caso – Salí del bañó y dirigirme a mi habitación para recoger mis cosas, cuando Edward me llamo diciéndome que las cosas ya estaban en el auto que ya era hora de irnos.  
Baje las escaleras, llegando ala cocina para ir a servirme un poco de jugo – no quería irme sin desayunar, pero este día seria la excepción.-

Cerré la puerta de la casa, subiéndome al carro de Edward, donde atrás venia Alice y Jasper.

Alice tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Jasper trataba de mandarme ondas para tranquilizarme antes de que Alice, soltara todo el interrogatorio.


	20. Interrogatorio

19 Capitulo  
Interrogatorio  
Alice POV

Mientras esperábamos a fuera de la casa de Bella, venían las imágenes cada vez mas frecuentes de lo que ella había vivido la noche anterior. Todavía no entiendo como es que Edward no se pudo animar a llegar a algo más, el sabe que no le hará daño pero como siempre Don Edward es muy correcto.

Durante el camino a la escuela estuvimos en silencio, nada mas cruzábamos palabras si se necesitaba hablar – aunque yo lo necesitaba, quería saber TODO.-

Llegamos a la escuela donde Emmett y Rosalie ya no estaban esperando.

Como siempre la escuela estaba más aburrida que lo normal, el almuerzo no paso desapercibido, lo único interesante fue ver como Mike quería tener una conversación con Bella pero todavía no se decidía.

- Bella  
- Si, ¿que paso?- dijo Bella  
- Esta noche te quedaras a dormir en casa – no era una pregunta, ni mucho menos le pedía permiso.  
- Pero tengo que hacer el trabajo con Mike y Charlie no me dejara y apenas estamos a jueves y mañana tenemos clases. – tratando de salir por la tangente  
- No te preocupes, ya solucione todo eso, mañana no habrá clases van a suspender Mike no podrá ir a tu casa ahora tiene que hacer unas cosas en la tienda y Charlie dijo que si ya hable con el. –  
- Okey, esta bien – como siempre, me salgo con la mía.

Esta noche iba hacer especialmente de chicas, necesitaba respuestas sobre lo que paso la noche anterior, y Bella sabia que no se podría resistir a no contestarlas.

Al término de clases, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, Jasper iba platicando con Bella sobre unas cosas de historia que ella no entendía – que acaso no ponía atención en clases-

- ¿Bella, que acaso no pones atención en clases?, o ¿que tanto piensas?- sabia que se iba a sonrojar, por lo que había preguntado. Me imagino que se la ha pasado pensando en lo que paso en la noche.  
- Este.. – se sonrojo- si, lo que pasa es que algunas cosas son confusas.-siempre había sido muy mala mintiendo, pero no quería ponerla mas aprueba, quería dejar todo para esta noche.  
- A mi no me incomoda que me pregunte –dijo Jasper – como siempre era un amor, Jasper quería mucho a Bella igual que Emmett la tratan como una hermana muy valiosa.-  
- Jajaja, será mejor que bajemos Esme le preparo comida a Bella- dijo Edward.

No nos dimos cuenta que tan rápido habíamos llegado a casa – a veces cuando uno se entretiene el tiempo se pasa muy rápido-

Pasamos la mayoría de la tarde, haciendo tarea, jugamos un poco x-box y por ultimo nuestra pijamada – que tanto esperaba-

- Ya es hora de dormir para los humanos – grite  
- Dios! Alice, no puedes solamente decirlo sin gritar – dijo Emmett, tapándose los oídos.  
- Tu mejor vete a planear una noche de chicos, por que esta noche es de chicas y nada de escuchar detrás de la puerta Edward –  
- Alice! – hicieron puchero los 3, aunque intentaron hacer mi carita de perrito, para cuando quiero salirme con la mía. Definitivamente a mi me sale mejor.  
- Nada de nada!, y ya váyanse que si no le digo a Carlisle que no nos quieren dejar en paz – tome aire – Carl..  
- Ya! Ya nos vamos –dijeron los 3, subiendo al Jeep  
- Bueno chicas, que empiece la fiesta - La cara de Bella era lo mejor – si hubiera tenido una cámara-  
- Alice dime que te vas a controlar – dijo Bella  
- Yo no se para que le dices eso, si tu sabes que siempre se sale con la suya – dijo Rosalie  
- Ya, ya. Vamos ándale, mueve tu trasero al baño y ponte la pijama.

Bella POV

- Ya, ya. Vamos ándale, mueve tu trasero al baño y ponte la pijama – termino por decir Alice.

Yo sabia que esta noche me esperaba un interrogatorio, peor del os que hace Charlie en el trabajo. Definitivamente Alice debería de trabajar en la policía sus interrogatorios son mucho mejor que los que hace mi padre. Termine por ponerme un short color negro de licra y una blusa que decía 'Ramones'. Me moje la cara y por ultimo termine de lavarme los dientes.

Cuando salía del baño estaba Alice y Rosalie sentadas en la cama, Rosalie me hizo una seña para que me sentara con ellas.

- Y bien, ¿Algo que le tengas que contar tus hermanas? – dijeron al mismo tiempo  
- Pues no ahí nada importante que contar, entre Edward y yo no ha pasado nada. – un poco ruborizada por la noche anterior, aunque realmente sabia que no habíamos llegado a mas, me hubiera gustado que pasara.  
- Si, ¿segura que no paso nada ayer en la noche?- ahora fue Rosalie quien me ataco.  
- Bueno precisamente no paso nada de nada, solamente… - sentí como mis mejillas, se ponían rojas por recordar, cuando Edward me ayudo a 'tocarme'  
- Bella, no me digas que tu y Edward – dijo Rosalie  
- No!, no, no – tome aire – solamente me ayudo a tocarme – finalmente lo dije, sentía tanta vergüenza en ese momento.  
- Que!? – dijeron – ahora nos cuentas Isabella! Y con detalles – dijo Alice, que esta demonio no iba a dejar de torturarme nunca!, si ya lo sabia para que me preguntaba.  
- Bueno, es que estaba soñando que tenía….  
Termine por contarles lo que había pasado en mi sueño y como fue que Edward decidió 'ayudarme', mientras les contaba, estaban con los ojos mas abiertos – realmente creí que se les iban a salir-


	21. Interrogatorio II

19.2 Capitulo  
Interrogatorio  
Bella POV

- Woow!! Bella, nunca creí que tú tuvieras esos tipos de sueños con mi hermano. – dijo Alice.  
- Yo tampoco creía que podría tener ese tipo de sueños pero no es la primera vez que los tengo – termine por decir.  
- ¿Como que no es la primera vez?- dijo Rosalie  
- Si, ya ha habido otras noches que he soñado con ese tipo de situaciones, pero creo que es la primera vez, que lo digo en voz alta en sueños. – como lo pude a ver sospechado, se empezaron a reír mientras yo me ruborizaba más.  
- Bueno, creo que este día si que nos hemos enterado de cosas que nunca creímos que nuestro hermanito haría – dijo Rosalie, simulando quitarse una lagrima.  
- Si, la verdad es que lo hizo mas que bien – termine por decir, mordiéndome el labio y soltando una risa.  
- Bella!!, Dios Santo. Pero que te a pasado tu no eras así, en verdad si que te has puesto muy pervertida, vete a bañar. – dijo Esme, que estaba en el marco de la puerta.  
- Esme, ¿escuchaste todo?! – dije temerosa, Esme nunca había participado en nuestras pijamadas.  
- No te preocupes Bella, no diré nada. Es normal que eso suceda, no solamente se satisface al cuerpo con alimento si no también físicamente. – las tres volteamos a ver a Esme, con cara de espanto.  
- Esme!!.. – dijo Rosalie y Alice.  
- Ni digan nada ustedes, en especial tu Rosalie, que tu y Emmett tienen un record impresionante. Creo que el único lugar que les ha faltado es la oficina de tu padre. – las 4 nos empezamos a reír.  
- Bueno niñas ya dejen dormir a Bella, ya la han torturado mucho esta noche necesita descansar. – dijo Esme

Terminamos de platicar como las 3 de la mañana teniendo a Esme de compañía, ya que todos los hombres habían tenido una noche libre de nosotras. Como diría Emmett una noche de 'machos'. No supe ni como ni cuando me quede dormida, lo ultimo que supe fue que Edward me llamo para decirme buenas noches.


	22. Interrogatorio Estilo Emmett

20Capitulo

Interrogatorio estilo Emmett

Emmett

Después de que mi querida duende nos corrió de nuestra propia casa para tener su noche de chica – pobre de mi hermanita humana, lo que le espera con la duende – empezamos a recorrer el bosque, sin tener en cuenta adonde dirigirnos hasta que hablo Jasper

Edward, y bien algo que quieras contarnos a tus hermanos y padre – dijo mi adorado Jasper – digo adorado, por que yo quería hacer esa misma pregunta-

No, creo que no tengo nada que decir. ¿Por que lo preguntas?- dijo Edward, desearía a ver traído la cámara.

Vamos Edward, no por nada Alice nos corrió de la casa para que tuvieran su noche de 'chicas', es mas hasta Carlisle lo corrieron. – tratando de no reír

Emmett, deja de torturar a tu hermano si el no quiere decir déjalo en paz – dijo Carlisle, en verdad no lo entiendo si el también quería saber que pasaba.

Carlisle, es cierto lo que dice Emmett – dijo Edward, dándome una sonrisa y volteando a ver a Carlisle

¿Que cosa? – pregunto Carlisle

De que tu también quieres saber que pasa, para que Alice nos haya corrido de la casa. –

Touch – dijo Jasper, haciendo que yo también me riera de la situación – sinceramente me arrepiento de no haber traído la cámara-

Este… Edward.. mira.. – dijo Carlisle

¿Nervioso?- dije- no lo puedo creer – termine pro decir.

Bueno ya, nos vas a decir o no Edward – dijo Jasper

¿Que quieren saber? – dijo Edward, aun sabiendo que se estaba arrepintiendo de decir eso.

¿Que paso con Bella? – pregunte – y no me digas que nada.

Pues nada fuero de lo normal, lo mismo de siempre, ir a su casa y verla dormir eso es todo – dijo Edward, algo nervioso –insisto este chico tiene serios problemas-

Vamos hombre, ni que ahora tuviéramos que guardarnos secretos. Si tu sabes que eres el lector de mentes, este idiota de aquí es el pacifista y la enana que tiene visiones – dije

Emmett, mas respeto a tus hermanos – dijo Carlisle

Ya perdón – dije

Pues… en verdad, ¿no me van a dejar en paz hasta que les cuente que paso verdad?

No! – dijimos los 3

Bueno, lo que pasa… es que Bella estaba soñando conmigo. – dijo Edward

Huy si tu chica soñando contigo, pesado – dije

Emmett, deja que Edward termine de contar por favor – dijo el pacifista

Bueno y que mas – dijo Carlisle- por que por lo que veo no fue un sueño normal, para que le des tantas vueltas al asunto – wow, que observador es Carlisle

Pues en cierta manera tienes razón, no fue un sueño normal- dijo Edward tomando aire, no entiendo para que si ni siquiera lo necesitamos, pero bueno- estaba dormida, y empezó a decir mi nombre, de una manera…

Sexy – dije

Pues si tu lo quieres llamar así esta bien, después de eso no dijo nada y siguió dormida, pero a un así su respiración empezó a sonar agitada –

Dios mío! Bella estaba teniendo sueños húmedos con mi hermano!!! – grite

Emmett!! – dijeron los otros 3

Si! bueno al principio pensé que era otra cosa, pero ya después empezó a pronunciar otras cosas, que pienso omitirlas – dios, no puede hacerme esto me lo esta dejando ala imaginación-

Emmett puedes dejar de imaginar cosas por favor, me incomodas – dijo Edward, bueno este chico que tiene contra mía.

Y no se como paso que Bella se voltio, para poderme besar y fue cuando empezamos a salirnos de control

Edward, ¡¿tuviste relaciones con Bella!? – dijo Carlisle, en todo profesional

No, claro que no!, tu sabes lo que pienso respecto a eso, pero nadie a dicho que no pueda ayudarla en otras cosas. – dijo Edward

Okey, ya no quiero saber mas de la vida sexual de mi hermano, con toda la información que me has dado, no quiero saber como ha de estar Bella al lado de Alice y Rossalie – dijo Jasper

Lo se, pero no te olvides que Esme esta también ahí – dijo Carlisle

Ahora entiendo a la enana cuando hacen sus 'noches de chicas', esto es mucho mejor que eso. – dije

Después de tener una conversación sana y llena de salud – aunque mi mente todavía siga divagando, sigo sin entender como es que mi testarudo hermano no quiero hacer sentir mejor a Bella, pobre chica lo que debe de estar pasando.-


	23. Despues del Interrogatorio

21Capitulo

Después del interrogatorio

Bella POV

La mañana esta igual que siempre, sin sol, las nubes formando figuras algo extrañas, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue ese olor, sus manos, su cuerpo –Isabella, deja de pensar siempre en eso, me regañe.-

Edward se encontraba recostado aun lado de mi, aunque no entiendo como es que llegue a su cama y tampoco se ¿a que horas llego?, ¿a donde fueron?, creo que tendré que preguntarle a Edward, que fue lo que paso ayer en la noche.

Ya que la mía, fue verdaderamente vergonzosa –y creo que me quedo corta- primero Alice, con sus visiones, luego Rosalie con insinuaciones raras y por ultimo Esme!- de ella no lo podía creer, pero como siempre me dio consejos-

Empezaba a sentir mi cuerpo cansado, de estar tanto tiempo en la cama hasta que decidí que era hora de levantarme.

Buenos días, amor- dijo Edward

Buenos días – mientras me tallaba los ojos.

¿Como dormiste? ¿pasaste buena noche? –que si la pase bien, claro que si. aun que mi sueño realmente fue sucio, imaginándome a Edward con una camisa de botones color azul, los 3 primeros botones desabrochados dejándome ver su pecho, sus pantalones negros y su cabello desordenado. –fue bastante bueno- aunque como iba transcurriendo mi sueño, el iba perdiendo una parte de su ropa, hasta llegar des..

Bella, ¿por que te sonrojas? – dijo Edward, tratando de ahogar su risa

De nada, olvídalo, ¿me acompañas a desayunar? – pregunte, tratándome de levantar de la cama, aunque Edward ni siquiera me dejo ya que me regreso a mi posición anterior.

No, no lo voy a olvidar señorita, así que me va a decir que fue lo que soñó, aunque tengo una ligera sospecha por ese sonrojo.- dándome un beso en los labios, nada de pasión solamente dulzura y amor.

En verdad Eddie, no fue nada – le dije, a sabiendas que el de testa que le digamos Eddie.

Amor, no me digas así, sabes que no me gusta – dijo el haciendo puchero estilo Alice.

Eso no te va, en primera. Segundo soñecontigo - lo dije de una manera muy rápida, aun que sabiendo el lo pudo haber escuchado – estúpidos oídos de vampiro-

¿Que dijiste, no te escuche? – estúpido novio vampiro!

Que soñé contigo – dije un poco más calmado pero aun así muy bajo.

Ah! y ¿que hacia en tu sueño?- pregunto curioso, creo que estar mucho tiempo con Emmett llega afectar.

No, no puedes saber – le conteste

Bella, ¿que soñaste?- pregunto- sabes tengo ganas de hacer esto.

Lo mire asustada por un tiempo, pero empezó a darme besos, en mi cara, siguiendo el camino hacia mi oreja, dejando rosar sus dientes en mi oreja.

Fue bajando sus manos poco a poco, tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo,

¿Me dirás que fue lo que soñaste? – dijo Edward, sin alejar sus manos de mi cuerpo, el cual todavía seguía tocando.

N..o – dije, yo no se por que siempre jugaba sucio.

Bueno – contesto

Bajo su mano a mi muslo, recorriéndolo con un dedo, el cual me hacia sentir cosquillas en un principio. El contacto de frio y calor se empezaba hacer presente en nuestros cuerpos, quería que llegáramos a algo más, pero el tiene sus prejuicios sobre esto.

No lo entiendo siempre juega con mis cambios de temperatura, me calienta y luego me enfría -Es algo frustrante-

E..dwa..rd – le hable, aunque mi voz estaba ya agitada

Si –dijo Edward ¿por que contesta con tanta naturalidad?

¿!Que haces?! – trate de decir

¿No te gusta? –mientras ponía su mano más cercas de mi centro

S ..i –tome aire- pero creí que ..Edward- deje salir un gemido.

Su mano empezó a tocar mi centro, lo hacia cada vez más lento – no entendía por que me hacia esto-

Edward.. por favor..- dije

Por favor ¿que? –pregunto

Más – respondí, obteniendo como resultado un sonrojo.

Más ¿que? –

Toc..ame m..as-

¿Que tanto, así?

Sentía como se mojaba mi ropa – necesitaba que entrara- sin ni siquiera decirle nada, dejo de tocarme.

¿Por qué, paras? –pregunte enojada, aunque mi respiración seguía siendo agitada

Shh…- dijo Edward

Cuando se quito de mi lado, y quedo enfrente de mí. Puso sus manos en el short, mientras lo bajaba, dejándome solamente en mis pantis, despues los bajo por a poco, quedando desnuda de la parte debajo de mi cuerpo.

Dejando entrar un dedo, -me estremecí un poco por el contacto de frio y calor-, pero aun así no era desagradable. Deje salir gemidos de mi boca, pronunciando su nombre y pidiendo un poco más. Mientras el siguió con el movimiento de sus dedos, cuando

No, puedo más- dijo Edward, levantándose y bajando sus pantalones

Me abrió las piernas para poder entrar cuando..

EDWARD CULLEN, NI SE TE OCURRA! –

ALICE LARGATE! – GRITE

NO, tienes un trabajo que hacer todavía y ni siquiera lo has terminado – dijo Alice- así que baja inmediatamente o soy capas de entrar y Edward, no me gustaría verte así!

Perdón amor, pero Alice lo esta diciendo demasiado segura – dijo Edward enojado.

¿Por que siempre nos tienen que interrumpir? – pregunte, levantándome de la cama, ya que Edward se había terminado de poner su ropa.

No lo se, ahora anda metete a bañar, mientras yo lo hago en el otro baño.- dandome un beso.

Dicho esto, agarre mi ropa y me dirigí al baño. Necesitaba un ducha MUY fría, -maldito duende-, que no sabe que es frustrante que te interrumpan en medio de …esto.

Dejando recorrer el agua en cada parte de mi cuerpo, recordando cada caricia –Isabella, si sigues así tardaras más tiempo en bajarte la calentura, me regañe-

Opte por ducharme rápido, para poder desayunar o poner la mente en otra cosa, -antes de que mate a la duende-.

Cuando termine de arreglarme, baje las escaleras y mire todos en la sala muy entretenidos. No sabia que era lo que miraban y me acerque un poco más.

Cuando llegue a la sala, no podía creer que era lo que habían hecho, lo ultimo que supe es que todo se volvió negro.


	24. Expo

22Capitulo

Expo

Bella POV

No entiendo que fue lo que paso, solamente todo se todo se volvió negro.

Te dije Emmett!, que no era buena idea – dijo Jasper

Pero yo quería ayudar, no sabia que esto iba a pasar – contesto Emmett

No sabia de que era lo que estaban hablando realmente.

Bella – dijo Edward

Dejen la en paz, que no ven el susto que le acaban de dar, IDIOTAS! – dijo Rosalie

Ya, ya se va a despertar – dijo Alice

Empecé abrir los ojos y me di cuenta que todos estaban manchados de algo rojo, hasta que me percate de que era lo que había sucedido.

Bella, amor ¿estas bien? – dijo Edward

Si, pero..-tome aire- EMMETT QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!!! – le grite

Creo que se levanto de mal humor – dijo Jasper

Pero, pero Bella… - hizo un puchero- yo quería ayudarte con lo del volcán – dijo Emmett

Si Emmet, pero no era para que hicieras un volcán del tamaño de Alice! Y lo peor de todo para que rompieras una mesa de Esme y mancharas a todos!

Perdón, solamente quería ayudar – dijo Emmett yéndose a la cocina

Emmet! – le grite y regreso a la sala

Perdón por gritarte, es que debiste esperar un poco, aparte…- me quede pensando- por que decidieron hacer el volcán por mi, se supone que lo tenia que hacer con Mike – dije mirando a los 5

Lo que pasa es que Mike, no va a poder ayudarte hacer el volcán, por que saldrá con Jessica – contesto Alice

Ah, okey ya tiene lógica todo – conteste

Bueno pero estas bien verdad amor – dijo Edward

Si, estoy bien…-tome aire- aunque hubiera estado mejor si me hubieran dejado terminar ciertas cosas, pero será para la próxima tengo que terminar ese volcán y hacerlo mas chico, para no ensuciar la casa y aparte tenemos que limpiar antes de que llegue Esme.

Estuvimos la mayor parte de la tarde limpiando el desastre de Emmett.

El fin de semana había terminado y estábamos de regreso a clases. Me fui directo al laboratorio junto con Mike, quien me ayudaba con el volcán, ya que seriamos los primeros en exponer.

Buenos días Bella – dijo Mike

Buenos días Mike, listo para exponer – le dije

Si, pero ¿Dónde pongo el volcán?- pregunto

En el escritorio del maestro. – conteste, dejando mis mochila y varias cosas en mi mesa de laboratorio

Perdón, Bella por no haber hecho el volcán contigo, pero es que tuve unos asuntos familiar que resolver – dijo Mike, aunque de verdad no necesitaba darme explicación, yo sabia a ciencia a cierta que su asunto 'familiar' se refería a Jessica, Alice me había contando lo que había visto en la visión y no era nada agradable recordar.

No hay problema Mike, no le comentare nada al maestro.- conteste, seguía leyendo la información sobre la Expo

Buenos días – dijo el maestro, no me había dado cuenta que el salón ya estaba lleno, ni mucho menos que el maestro había ya entrado al salón hasta que decidió hablar.

La exposición empezó muy bien, se notaba que Mike había estudiado respecto a todo lo que tenía que ver con el volcán, hasta que nos toco hacer la práctica sobre este.

Bueno haremos una demostración de cómo hacen erupción los volcanes, ya para finalizar la exposición – dije, acercándome al escritorio donde se encontraba el volcán.

Espera Bella yo lo hago – dijo Mike

No, no te preocupes yo hago esto – le conteste, no se por que no confiaba tanto en el.

Vamos Bella, deja que Mike haga la demostración de Volcán. Ya que a lo que estoy viendo tu fuiste la que estudio mas que el, deja que haga algo de provecho – dijo el maestro

Bueno – le di los pasos a seguir a Mike, para que no sufriera un percance como en la casa de los Cullen

Aquí tienes Mike, sigue las indicaciones por favor- le dije

Bella, yo se como se hace esto no necesito instrucciones – dijo Mike, empezando a hacer la mezcla.

No supe cuanto tiempo llevaba Mike, preparando todo hasta que

Listo!- y empezó a verter el agua con limón

Mike, ¿!cuando carbonato le pusiste?! – le pregunte sabiendo que no le tenia que echar toda la taza si no nada mas un cuarto de esta.

Mike! No ..- hasta que todo volvió hacer rojo en el salón.

Mike Newton! – dijo el maestro- ¿Por que no hiciste caso a las indicaciones?, ahora míranos a todos. Manchados de rojo por tu negligencia. Bella tienes 10 se nota aquí quien fue el que trabajo en la practica, Mike tu tienes 0, aparte tienes que limpiar este laboratorio antes de la siguiente clase y por ultimo me presentaras un ensayo de volcanes para la siguiente clase si no quieres que te repruebe- dijo el maestro

Si, la siguiente clase le traigo el trabajo – dijo Mike, dirigiéndose a la puerta del salón, al salir se oyeron las risas de nuestros demás compañeros.

Después del incidente de Mike en el laboratorio y yo de a verme cambiado –gracias a Alice- me dirigí ala cafetería junto con Edward, quien iba todavía riéndose de la exposición y de cómo había terminado Mike.

Bueno Bella, dinos ¿como te fue en la Expo? – dijo Emmett

Oh vamos Emmett, tu sabes que fue lo que paso, toda la escuela habla de eso – dijo Jasper

Si, lo se. Pero me gustaría saberlo por cierta hermanita humana que tengo – dijo Emmett

Ya, te diré- tome asiento- le di a Mike la hoja de instrucciones, pero el muy idiota dijo que el sabia como hacerlo y no siguió los pasos de esta, cuando estuvo a punto de verter el agua con limón le pregunte que si cuanto carbonato le había puesto y me dijo que toda la taza. no me dio tiempo de ni siquiera quitarle la taza cuando terminamos todos manchados de rojo.- empezaron a reírse todos

Hubieras visto como termino Mike, con decirte que hasta tiene que presentar un ensayo – dijo Edward.

Pobre chico – dijo Rosalie

Jajaja, si claro lo dices ¿enserio? – dijo Alice

Claro que no, solamente quería saber como se oía al decirlo. – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa en la cara.

Bueno Bella, cambiando de tema – dijo Alice

Si – conteste

Ya sabes que llevaras al Baile de Graduación – dijo Alice

No, en realidad se me había olvidado el Baile- conteste, y era cierto no me acordaba que faltaba exactamente 6 días para el Baile de Graduación y la ceremonia.

¿Cómo se te olvido tu propia graduación? – dijo Rosalie

Bueno este… es que la verdad no le estaba prestando mucho interés a la graduación – conteste

Claro, claro… con eso que te la vives con Edward – dijo Jasper, haciendo que me pusiera rojas, recordando el fin de semana donde cierta duendecillo decidió interrumpirnos.

Bueno ya dejen a Bella en paz – dijo Edward.

Bueno, creo que eso lo podemos dejar para el jueves que vayamos a Port Ángeles a escoger nuestros vestido – dijo Alice

Pero yo no quiero ir! – le conteste

No te estamos pidiendo permiso Bella, solamente iras con nosotras – dijo Rosalie

Bueno ya que, no me queda mas que aceptar ¿no? – dije

Exacto! – contesto Alice

Bueno creo que tendré que llamar a Renee, para confirmar si vendrá – dije sin muchos ánimos, tenía meses sin ver a Renee.

Durante lo que quedaba de clases, no hubo ningún percance, los de mas de la escuela seguían riéndose de lo que le había pasado a Mike y otras chicas, hablan sobre sus vestidos.

Salimos de la escuela en dirección a casa de Edward, cuando llegamos Esme nos recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo – como siempre-.

Chicos – dijo Esme, cuando ya todos nos encontrábamos en la sala

¿Que pasa Esme? – dijo Emmett

Esto no me gusta nada – dijo Alice

¿Que esta pasando?- dijo Rosalie

Esperen ahí viene Carlisle – dijo Edward, el cual se notaba un poco enojado y se había tensando cuando Esme les habia hablado.

Bueno creo que ya les dijiste Esme – dijo Carlisle, a cercándose a Esme para darle un beso en la mejilla.

No, apenas iba a decirles cuando tu ibas llegando – dijo Esme

Bueno creo que me tocara darles la noticia. – dijo Carlisle

Podrían decir que demonios para a qui – dijo Edward.

Bueno hace una hora me hablo Tanya, para informarme que vendrá de visita unos días.

Todos voltearon a verse, ya que nadie tragaba a Tanya y menos yo, sabiendo que siempre estaba como chicle al lado de Edward. Aunque sabia a ciencia cierta que yo era la novia de el.

Pero ¿por que? – dijo Rosalie – por que tiene que venir, que no se puede quedar donde vive.

Rosalie, son la única familia que tenemos, aunque es verdad. Puede llegar hacer un fastidio pero no podemos negarnos. – dijo Carlisle, era la primera vez que le oía decir eso.

No te preocupes Bella, todo estará bien – dijo Edward y solamente asentí.

No entendía que era lo que quería Tanya al estar aquí!, espero que todo salga bien, aunque algo dentro de mi no confía mucho en que este aquí.


	25. 3er Intento

23Capitulo

3er Intento

Edward POV

Después de la noticia que nos había dado Esme – aunque no entendía por que Alice, no había dicho nada- estuvimos parte de la tarde en casa, Bella se estaba comportando de una manera muy cortante conmigo, al igual que Alice y Rosalie.

¿Alguna de ustedes 3 me dirá que es lo que pasa?- dije

No pasa nada, ¿que tiene que pasar o que? – dijo Alice, quien llevaba mas de una hora pensando en infinidades de cosas, como si me estuviera ocultando algo.

¿Qué quieres Edward? – dijo Rosalie

Quiero saber que es lo que están planeando, o por que están tan enojadas conmigo. – conteste

No pasa nada amor, solamente tenemos cosas que hacer de mujeres, algo que tu no debes de saber así de fácil – contesto Bella, realmente le afectaba juntarse con mis hermanas.

Bella, ya te he dicho que eres realmente mala para mentir verdad – dije

Si, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, simplemente son cosas de mujeres. – termino por decir para darme un beso en los labios.

Quise profundizar mas el beso, pero Bella se separo, para regalarme una sonrisa.

Me llevas a casa, Charlie esta por llegar – dijo Bella

Si, nada mas voy con Esme ocupa que le ayude en algo – le dije

Si, esta bien. Aquí te espero – dijo Bella

Vamos a estar en mi cuarto – dijo Alice

Esta bien, no tardes Alice – le grite

Salí de la sala, para dirigirme al jardín con Esme.

¿Que pasa Esme? – dije

Quería platicar de algo contigo –dijo Esme

Si, ¿que pasa? – conteste, algo intrigado, intente leer la mente de mi madre, pero me estaba bloqueando todo tipo de información. Realmente no sabia que pasaba con las mujeres de esta casa. Mi padre y mis hermanos no estaban, habían salido de casería

Me gustaria saber que sientes por Tanya – dijo Esme, sacándome completamente de mis pensamientos, la verdad es que no sabia a que venia todo esto. Siempre les eh dejado muy en claro que NO AMO a Tanya. Siempre la eh considerando como una hermana.

¿Por que me lo preguntas?, tu sabes que yo no siento nada por Tanya, deberías saberlo. No puedo negar que es guapa y bonita, pero NUNCA comparada con Bella, ella siempre va hacer lo mejor que me ha pasado, la amo con locura, no puedo esperar el día en que llegue a pedirle matrimonio o el día en que la pueda convertir. – dije, Esme se lanzo a mis brazos sollozando, realmente no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando hasta que Esme en un descuido dejo de bloquear su mente.

Pero que era todo esto!!- ahora entiendo por que Alice y Rosalie están molestas conmigo.

Yo sabia que Tanya no venia en son de 'arreglar' las cosas, si no a complicarme la vida, después de a ver visto la visión que tuvo Alice y se la contó a mi madre, Alice estaba mirando fijamente al jardín donde yo estaba abrazando a mi madre, hasta que me hablo mediante su pensamiento.

Edward, se que tu amas a Bella, lo acabo de escuchar todo. Pero ten mucho cuidado con Tanya, realmente no se que planea pero cuídala.- pensó Alice

Si, lo se. Realmente amo a Bella, como para dejarme engañar por Tanya – dije.

Edward, ¿seguro que quieres que Tanya se quede en casa?- dijo Esme

Realmente no quisiera pero tu eres la que decides, esta es tu casa. – dije, aunque la verdad yo no quería que Tanya se quedara en casa, sabiendo que por una visión que tuvo Alice, Charlie tendrá que salir fuera del estado por 2 semanas y se quedara en casa.

No, quiero Edward. Se que nadie de aquí soporta a Tanya, pero es de la familia, aunque Carlisle puede hablar con Eleazar para que Tanya busque otro lugar – dijo Esme

Como tú quieras, solamente platícalo con Carlisle – dije, dándole un beso en la frente a mi madre.

Bueno ya que fuiste tan sincero conmigo, ¿Cuándo piensas pedirle matrimonio a Bella? – dijo mi madre, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Muy pronto, aunque con Tanya aquí voy a batallar, ya que sospecho que no me dejara ni 'respirar' – dije dándole la mejor sonrisa.

Espero que sea pronto, me gustaría tenerla como hija oficialmente. – dijo Esme

Oímos el carro de Carlisle aproximarse a la casa, cuando se bajo del carro, yo seguía abrazando a mi madre y llego a nosotros.

Hola Carlisle – dije

¿Qué pasa Esme? – dijo Carlisle

Nada, solamente quería decirte que no quiero que Tanya se quede en nuestra casa – dijo Esme

¿Por que? – dijo Carlisle

No quiero tener pleitos en esta casa y tampoco quiero tener a Bella lejos de aquí, Charlie esta próximo a irse y Bella no se puede quedar sola y se quedara aquí y tu sabes que Tanya siempre a estado encaprichada con Edward. – termino por decir

Oh creo que ya se a que te refieres – dijo – la visión que tuvo Alice, tuvo que ver con algún mal entendido ¿verdad? – dijo Carlisle, dirigiéndose a mi.

Si, nos encontraba besándonos en mi habitación – le dije, si hubiera sido humano me hubiera sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Hare lo posible por que no esta aquí, ya que como saben llega mañana por la tarde y Charlie se va mañana por la mañana. – dijo Carlisle

Bueno iré a hablarle a Bella, para llevarla a casa – dije

Me despedí de mis padres, para ir a dejar a Bella a su casa y pasar la noche aya.

Bella! – grite

Ya voy, espera! – dijo Bella

Estuve esperando a Bella, alrededor de 10 min, no entendía por que tardaba tanto, trate de leer la mente de mis hermanas pero estaban pensando en colores, cantando y parte de carro.

Al tiempo después de 15 min, decidieron bajar la primero que bajo fue Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que Jasper y Emmett estaba por llegar, el carro de oía desde la carretera.

Después de Alice, venia Rosalie casi pisándole los talones, salieron de casa y Bella todavía no bajaba.

Bella ¿que pasa? – dije tratando de subir las escaleras

Ya voy Edward – dijo Bella, algo nerviosa y no se por que.

Cuando me voltee para caminar de regreso a la sala se oyeron un par de tacones – ¿Bella en tacones?,


	26. 3er Intento II

23.1Capitulo

3er Intento

Edward POV

Que demonios pensaban mis hermanas- salio del cuarto de mi hermana, perfectamente maquilla –toque natural – con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Se miraba hermosa – no había palabras para describirla, llevaba un vestido color azul de tirantes, llegando un poco arriba de sus rodillas, con un lazo color blanco debajo de su busto -dejando la parte de abajo en vuelo- su cabello iba recogido en pinzas, dejando caer sus rizos llegar a sus hombros. Su escote dejaba ver parte de su busto, mostrándome las curvas de ellos.- contrólate Edward, contrólate- que no se daba cuenta lo que me causaba al estar así enfrente de mi.

¿Qué pasa?, no te gusta como me veo – dijo Bella.

No digas eso!, estas….- no encuentro las palabras correctas- mas que hermosa, realmente no tengo palabras para decirte lo maravillosa que eres y estas – dije acercándome a ella.

Dándole un beso en los labios. Paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, dándome el paso a colocar mis brazos en su cadera, para acercarla más a mí.

Sentir su calor en mi cuerpo, uniendo cada parte de nosotros con un beso – nada simple – paso su lengua por mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para profundizar nuestro beso. No tarde en reaccionar cuando sentí mi miembro reaccionar. Acerque un poco mas a Bella a mi, cuando sintió mi miembro en su cuerpo, dejo salir un gemido. Pase mis manos por su cuerpo, recorriendo cada parte de ella.

Llegamos a la sala, sentándome en el sillón, sin llegar a interrumpir nuestro beso.

Bella paso sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, sentándose en mi entre pierna y rozando su cuerpo con el mío.

Puso sus manos sobre las mías –las cuales estaban en su cadera- quitándolas y llevándolas a sus mulos.

Edward….tócame..- dijo Bella, con la voz entre cortada

Puse mis manos en dirección a su ropa interior, sentí como Bella mojaba sus pantys, puse mi mano debajo de sus pantys y empecé a tocar, mientras Bella solamente dejaba salir péquennos jadeos. Decidí mover un poco su ropa para poder entrar con un dedo. Un golpe nos asusto.

EDWARD, DEJA DE PERVERTIR A MI CASI HERMANITA!! Y SACA TUS MANOS DE AHÍ! – dijo Emmett, corriendo a quitarme a Bella de mis piernas dejando visible un pequeño bulto que había en mi entre pierna.

Date un baño! Ahora! – dijo Emmett

Que nunca me van a dejar estar a solas con MI BELLA! – le grite

Eres un pervertido de lo peor!, - dijo Emmett, tratando de ocultar su risa.

Ya voy a bañarme, Bella perdón – dije antes de subir las escaleras

No tienes por que pedirme perdón, el único aquí que estorba es Emmett – dijo Bella mirándolo de una manera asesina.

Bella POV

Maldito Emmett, después de tanto tiempo queriendo convencer a Edward, para que pudiéramos tener relaciones. Siempre ahí alguien que nos interrumpe si no es Charlie, Alice o Emmett, nada mas falta que me Esme y Carlisle nos cachen.

Bella, hermanita me ofendes. Que no vez que este pervertido te estaba metiendo mano y así me pagas – dijo Emmett haciendo que se quitara una lagrima imaginaria.

Emmett! – grito Rosalie

¿Que paso amor? – dijo Emmett,

Como te atreves a entrar y interrumpirlos. – dijo Rosalie

Por que Rosse, cuando entre Edward le estaba metiendo mano a Bella, debajo de su .. aush! – dijo Emmett

Eso te pasa por meterte donde no te llaman, asi que vete haciendo a la idea de que no va a ver nada durante una semana! – le grito Rosalie

Perdónalo Bella, no sabe lo que hace, bueno si pero ya sabes como es de tonto – dijo Rosalie

No hay problema, al final de cuentas no hubiéramos llegado a más, Edward es muy cuidadoso con eso. – dije

Ya, ya no te me pongas melodramática, aquí en el único melodramático es Edward – dijo Emmett

Cállate Emmett! – dijo Rosalie – que por tu culpa esta así – me sonroje, por el solo hecho de recordar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

Ya vámonos Bella, Charlie esta por llegar. – dijo Edward

Si, bueno Adiós a todos – dije, dirigiéndome al jardín donde estaba el volvo de Edward.

Durante todo el camino a casa fuimos platicando de cosas insignificantes, sentía una ligera tensión – como si algo pudiera pasar – Alice y Rosalie se habían comportado muy extrañas en casa y con Edward – no sabía por que, tenía miedo a preguntar-

Cuando le pregunte a Alice que era lo que sucedía, simplemente me dijo que nada sin importancia, que no tenía que preocuparme, cuando estuvimos en su recamara – luego de mi transformación para Edward – Alice empezó a dar saltitos y Rosalie tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo único que me dijeron es que les daba alegría de ser parte de la familia.

Estuve hundida en mis pensamientos durante un largo rato, por lo que no me había percatado que estábamos a fuera de mi casa y peor aun Charlie ya había llegado.

Bella, ¿estas bien? – dijo Edward

Si – empecé a agarrar mi mochila y mi suéter

¿segura? Es que te veo muy despistada el día de hoy. – dijo inclinándose a darme un beso en los labios.

Perdón, es que no se para que me quería Charlie tan temprano en casa – claro ni tan temprano llego primero el que yo, pensé – desde la mañana me dijo que quería platicar conmigo de algo importante y no se de que quiera hablar.- le dije, cuando el ya se encontraba ayudándome a salir del carro.

Creo que mejor me voy, tengo que prepararle la comida a Charlie y ya llego. No quiero que se moleste – termine por decir

No te preocupes, no será nada malo lo que te dirá y tampoco esta enojado, lo que quiere es que me vaya, para que puedan platicar – y me dio un beso en la frente.

Entra, te esta esperando. Nos vemos en tu habitación en un rato mas – solamente asentí y mire hasta que se perdió el volvo en la oscuridad.

Entre a la casa, cuando mire a Charlie recostado en el sillón viendo un partido de baseball.

Bella, necesitamos hablar – dijo Charlie, su tono de voz no me era muy convincente, no se que le pasa.

Si papa, iré hacer la cena, ahorita regreso. – dije

No, no es necesario que hagas la cena, necesitamos hablar primero. – dijo apagando la televisión y volteando a verme. – siéntate

¿De que vamos hablar? – pregunte,

Vamos hablar de ti, de Edward, de los Cullen y de mi. – dijo en tono algo molesto al mencionar a Edward.

Papa.. pero ¿por que estas molesto? – pregunte

Realmente no sabía que era lo que le pasaba a Charlie, de daba tantas vueltas al asunto que no sabia que era lo que pasaba. Hasta que se paro en seco y volteo a verme, su mirada se notaba algo confunda, como enojo con tristeza- realmente no la podía interpretar-.

Sin decir nada, salio del cuarto de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina. No sabia a que era lo que estaba pasando lo único que lograba era ponerme nerviosa. Hasta que escuche un grito de la cocina.

Bella, ¿!podrías decirme que hace esto aquí!?- me pare de un salto del sillón para dirigirme ala cocina, cuando volteo hacia mi, me quede perdida mirando el pequeño objeto que traía en sus manos.


	27. Aunque tu no lo creas

24Capitulo

Aunque tú no lo creas…

Bella POV

Papa, no es lo que estas pensando en verdad no se como llego eso aquí. Solamente que Mike cuando vino a la casa se le haya caído, ya que tu sabes que siempre lo cachas en su carro con sus nuevas aventurillas y en plena ''acción'' – dije tratando de ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba y también ocultando la verdad ese ''objeto'' me lo había dado Alice para cuando tuviera mi 1era vez con Edward – algo que todavía no llega, ya que siempre nos interrumpen-

Puede que tengas razón Bella – dijo sonando un poco dudoso de su respuesta, aunque no quitaba su mirada de mis ojos

Papa!, ¿ que estas pensando? – le dije

Pues… este… ya sabes que eres mayor de edad.. pero aun así..- no lo podía creer, Charlie estaba pensando que estaba teniendo relaciones con Edward en la cocina!, cuando ni siquiera nos dejan solos- dime la verdad Bella, ¿se están cuidando?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

Papa!, de que hablas – realmente sabia de que hablaba, pero no quería darle ventaja de que podría dudar de que Edward y yo ya teníamos relaciones.

Te estoy preguntando que si Edward y tu tienen relaciones y que si se están cuidando! – grito Charlie.

En verdad papa, no puedo creer que confianza me tienes, y no! – le grite

¿Como de que no? ¿!no se están cuidando?! – estaba muy exaltado, tenia miedo que le pasara algo

No, no me refiero a eso… quiero decir.. – no sabia como explicarle, de que su hija ya no era una niña pero aun así no ha tenido relaciones, que todavía era ''virgen'' ya que a lo único que hemos llegado es a tocarnos.

Mira papa, no he tenido relaciones con Edward, por que todavía no estamos preparados para eso –y aquí esta la primera mentira- aparte no somos unos irresponsables como te imaginas, siempre pensamos en todo- era verdad- aparte todavía SOY VIRGEN!- le conteste un poco agitada, ya que no había parado de hablar. Charlie se me quedo viendo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Perdóname, Bella es que como te la vives con Edward, de aquí para haya, que querías que pensara – dijo Charlie

Si, tienes razón perdón. Pero es que no puedo creer que tengas tan poca confianza en mí. – conteste

Perdón, enserio no era mi intención. Bueno pero la verdad es que estaría mas 'tranquilo' que si llegas a tener relaciones con Edward se cuidaran por favor, no quiero hacer abuelo tan joven y no creo que Carlisle y Esme estén muy contentos si nos hacen abuelos. – dijo Charlie, tratando de contener una risa, mientras tanto yo estaba mas roja que de costumbre.

Bueno ya, si esta bien. Cuando llegue a tener relaciones voy a llegar y te diré: 'sabes que papa ahora me acosté con Edward y usamos condón' – la cara de Charlie no tenia precio, hubiera deseado mil veces tener una cámara en este momento, su cara fue cambiando de color hasta que se puso pálido, parecía vampiro, si no es por que todavía se notaban sus venas.

Isabella! No estoy para juegos, esto no es chistoso deja de reírte – dijo Charlie, mientras yo trataba de aguantarme la risa.

Que no me escuchaste ya vete adormir, hablamos mañana – se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente y subió las escaleras.

Termine de limpiar la cocina y me fui a mi cuarto, pensando que Edward ya estaría ahí. Entre a mi cuarto y acerté ahí estaba Edward en mi cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hola Edward – dije

Hola Amor – dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano para que me sentara aun lado de el.

Escuchaste todo verdad – fue mas bien una afirmación que una pregunta

Si, y me sorprende como Newton puede ser tan entupido, al dejar un condón en tu casa y mas cuando sabe que Charlie es policía y tiene un arma y sabe como usarla – dijo Edward, cuando estaba jugando con mi pelo.

Si, lo se pero lo bueno es que me acorde que Charlie siempre encuentra a Mike teniendo sus deberes con sus citas.- dije

Si, eso creo que es algo de ventaja- dijo Edward, voltee a verlo para saber a que se refería con eso

¿A que te refieres con eso de 'ventaja'? – le pregunte mientras pasaba mi mano por su pecho.

Pues de que tenemos autorización de hacer lo que queramos, mientras nos cuidemos – dijo Edward.

Estaba tan perdida en el silencio, cuando oí que Charlie abría la puerta de su cuarto.

Bella, Charlie viene a tu cuarto quiere hablar contigo de algo que no te digo en la cocina, estaré en el closet – dicho esto y se fue al closet mientras yo me hacia la dormida.

Bella princesa – dijo Charlie

Si papa – fingí un bostezo

Necesito decirte algo que no te comente en la cocina – dijo sentándose en mi cama.

¿Qué pasa papa? – le pregunte, mientras yo me sentaba para recargar mi espalda en la cabecera

lo que pasa es que voy a tener que salir fuera de la ciudad por dos semanas, bueno hasta ahorita es lo que me dijeron en la comisaría.

¿Por qué? ¿A que vas? – pregunte, seme hacia raro que Charlie saliera, ya que no es muy amante de los viajes.

Lo que pasa es que me toco la 'suerte' de dar pláticas en una preparatoria en Seattle sobre seguridad, durante 2 semanas. – dijo Charlie

Felicidades papa, yo sabia que tu trabajo llegaría a tener frutos algún día – conteste dándole un abrazo. – bueno y ¿que es lo que te preocupa?

Bueno es que note quiero dejar sola Bella, ya sabes como soy de paranoico – dijo, y era cierto cada vez que el se iba atrabajar y yo me quedaba en casa siempre llamaba para saber como estaba.

Bueno pero eso no es problema, al final de cuentas toda esta semana estaré atascada de tareas y no creo poder salir, asi que no te preocupes aquí estaré en casa – dije, tratando de que Charlie estuviera mas a gusto.

Bueno de eso quería hablarte, en la mañana cuando estabas en la escuela hable con tu madre y le dije que tendría que ir a Seattle – dijo Charlie

Y ¿que tiene que ver Renee aquí? – le pregunte

Bueno estuvimos platicando de que ella podría venirte hacer compañía pero me dijo que Phil tenia que salir de viaje y ella iría con el – dijo, bueno tan siquiera se que no tendré todo el día a Renee con sus preguntas que me harían ponerme en vergüenza, con Emmett es mas que suficiente.

Bueno no hay problema si me quedo sola papa no te preocupes – dije

También hable con Esme y Carlisle, les dije sobre la situación y ellos están de acuerdo con que te quedes con ellos las dos semanas o el tiempo que yo me quede en Seattle. – dijo Charlie, realmente no sabia si alegrarme y lanzarme abrazarlo o tensarme, con el solo hecho de pensar que Tanya estaría en casa de los Cullen y yo ahí no sabia que era lo que se avecinaba.

Esta bien y ¿cuando te iras? – pregunte

Mañana al medio día – dijo – bueno te dejo dormir ya que mañana tienes escuela.

Si esta bien buena noche papa, nos vemos mañana por la mañana.

Dicho esto Charlie salio de mi cuarto y me levante para ponerle cerrojo a la puerta, cuando hoy la puerta de Charlie cerrarse Edward salio del closet. Cuando voltee a verlo me lance a sus brazos.

¿Por que tan efusiva? – me pregunto

Por que estaré contigo 2 semanas – le dije dándole un beso en los labios

Si, amor. Esme me lo comento cuando fui al jardín hablar con ella – dijo

Hablando de eso, para que te quería Esme – le pregunte.

Ven acuéstate, vamos a platicar.

Dicho esto me a coste y me acurruque en el cuerpo de Edward, la verdad es que no sabia que tramaba, lo miraba muy serio o pensativo desde que me había dejado en casa por la tarde, lo único que deseo es que no tenga nada que ver con Tanya.

¿Qué pasa Edward? – le pregunte

Amor, ¿Qué has pensado sobre tu transformación?- pregunto


	28. Tanpoco tiempo y tantas cosas que pensar

25Capitulo

Tan poco tiempo y tantas cosas que pensar

Bella POV

Me tomo por sorpresa que lo preguntara, ya que siempre el era el primero en negarse a esto. Realmente Edward a andado muy raro estos días, pero no en mal juicio si no que al contrario.

No se por que me pregunta esto si sabe que siempre he querido que me transforme, pero el siempre a querido que todavía viva como humana.

Bella ¿que piensas? – pregunto Edward

En nada amor, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dije

Lo que pasa es que te acabo de preguntar que piensas sobre tu transformación y te has quedado callada – contesto, dándome un beso en el pelo.

Pues es que – tome aire- lo que pasa es que tu eres siempre el primero en cambiar de tema, el que no quiere enfrentarse a esto y ahora vienes y me dices asi de la nada que si que pienso, si tu bien sabes que lo que mas deseo es estar contigo hasta la eternidad; ¿Qué a caso en este tiempo que eh estado contigo no ha sido suficiente para decirte que te amo y ser parte de tu mundo – dije tratando de controlar las lagrimas; estupidas lagrimas

…-

Edward ¿tu quieres que me transforme? – pregunte, escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

Bella mírame – dijo, poniendo su mano en mi barbilla – amor, yo te quiero conmigo para toda la vida, bueno existencia. Pero a veces tengo miedo, miedo a se pararte de tu familia, a que decidas a tomar tu propio camino; aunque si eso te hace feliz el tomar tu propio camino yo no te pondría peros en ello. – dijo, pero ¿!que le pasa!?, que no se da cuenta que yo siempre he querido estar a su lado, que no me importa si me aleja de mi familia, hallaríamos la manera de estar en contacto con ellos, ¿que acaso me tiene tan poquita fe?

Edward, que no te das cuenta que quiero estar a tu lado, de que estupida manera te lo tengo que decir!, si de mi familia se trata podríamos buscar la manera de estar en contacto con ellos, hasta que yo pueda controlar mi sed y pueda convivir con humanos, podría utilizar lentillas si a eso te refieres.

Pero.. – lo interrumpí

No, ¡Cullen!. Tu siempre te sales con la tuya, yo siempre tengo que acatar lo que me dices y ya es tiempo de que me des la razón en esto, si no quieres estar conmigo vete, si no quieres transformarme, para que me lo acabas de preguntar. No me hagas darle vueltas a un tema que ya habíamos llegado a al conclusión de ello.

Bella, yo no me quiero ir de tu lado. Entiéndeme quiero darte lo que yo no tuve, quiero que disfrutes hasta el ultimo segundo de cada día, que recuerdes el olor, el calor, el sabor de cada parte del día que haya, que lo disfrutes – dijo Edward, pasando sus dedos en mi mejillas limpiando mis lagrimas.

Edward yo disfruto cada día como si fuera el ultimo, como si el mañana nunca llegara y siempre viviera en la obscuridad. Disfruto cada segundo que pasó contigo por que tú me haces vivir, me haces sentirme querida y bonita. –me sonroje- Cada vez que me dices que me amas, cada vez que me haces un halagó, soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, es por eso que quiero estar contigo, con tu familia, quiero ser parte de tu familia Edward. – tome aire- Edward Te Amo, no tienes ni la menor idea hasta donde puedo llegar; daría mi vida por ti. Si llegaras a desear a otra mujer, me alejaría de ti con tal de que tú fueras feliz; tu felicidad es mi felicidad. Si tengo que recordártelo cada vez que seas tan cabezota – como ahorita –y si tengo que decirte esto, no importa si lo tengo que escribir y tatuármelo, lo haría con mucho gusto por que es lo que siento. – dije

Bella, no se que decirte – dijo Edward

No tienes que decirme nada, cada vez que dices algo se que lo haces por que me quieres, se que te preocupas por mi, se que tu hermanos dirán que eres un sobre protector, pero todo esto lo haces por que me amas, cada vez que miro tus ojos cuando dices que me amas se que es sincero. Pero por favor no me alejes, déjame estar contigo. – dije sollozando

No llores, perdóname, no quería herirte, te amo como no tienes idea. – dijo – si pudiera llorar lo haría.-

Edward mi papa se va por dos semanas – dije – crees que podríamos hablar con Carlisle sobre mi transformación.

No crees que es muy rápido – dijo

Edward, quiero hacer esto lo mas rápido posible, mi papa no esta seguro cuanto durara con sus platicas, si tu me ayudas a cazar mas de lo debido para poder cambiar el color de mis ojos, podríamos tener ventaja de esto.-le conteste

Esta bien, si es lo que quieres. Mañana en vez de ir a la escuela iremos a casa a ver a Carlisle, pero te darás cuenta que también los demás deben de estar presentes – dijo

Si lo se, no quisiera dejarlos fuera de esta decisión que es importante para todos. –

Bueno ya tienes que dormir, mañana será un día difícil. – dijo

Buenas noches Edward – dije

Buenas noches – dándome un beso en los labios.

Empezó a tararear 'mi nana' y caí profundamente dormida, mañana no será como todos.

Edward POV

Después de que Bella, se quedo dormida. No tuve más que pensar en todo lo que habíamos hablado esta noche, estoy sin palabras al darme cuenta que esta mujer – la dueña de mi vida – me ama mas de lo que yo creía. Hasta que mi móvil me saco de mis pensamientos.

¿Qué pasa Alice? – dije

Edward, ella te ama – dijo

Si, lo se y no sabes lo feliz que estoy. Por lo que me puedo dar cuenta estas de acuerdo con la transformación ¿verdad? – dije

Si, y todos aquí opinamos lo mismo. Se que mañana vendrá y no te preocupes por Tanya. Eleazar hablo ahora con Carlisle vendrá el mismo día del baile de la escuela, o sea una semana y media mas. – dijo

Pero ..-

Si, si se supone que era este viernes, pero se va a cambiar de día, ya que todavía no terminan de preparar todo – contesto

Alice, necesito saber que pasara con Bella después de su transformación. – dije

Edward todo saldrá bien, Bella es fuerte lo sabremos sobre llevar – dijo – ya deja de preocuparte, mejor ve pensando que harás después de que tu 'mujer' después. – dijo

Bueno Alice, ya vete a 'dormir' - dije, conteniendo una risa

Ash! Me chocas sabes! , pero en fin por cierto hermanito, nosotros no dormimos – dijo

Adiós Alice- y colgué.

Creo que mañana será un día totalmente diferente a todos, seguí contemplando como Bella dormida – era tan hermosa – sus labios, las facciones de su rostro, la hace parecer un ángel; mi ángel

Sigo queriendo entender que es lo que vio en mí, que es lo que la tiene atada a mí, pero es algo que nunca le preguntare, me ha hecho tan feliz que no me la imagino lejos de mi.


	29. Cullen’s

26Capitulo

Cullen's

Alice POV

Mientras miraba una revista de moda junto con Rosalie, los chicos empezaron hacer de las suyas.

Emmett juega limpio – dijo mi Jasper

Pero chico a ti que te pasa, siempre juego limpio – dijo Emmett

Emmett, esta hablando sobre el video juego no de la ropa – dije, mientras Esme y Carlisle se empezaron a reír

Ah, pero aun así yo siempre juego limpio – dijo Emmett

Si claro, como se nota tanto – dijo Jasper

Ya niños dejen de estar peleando – dijo Esme

Mami, pero que no vez que Jasper siempre esta pelando – dijo Emmett haciendo puchero

Por Dios Emmett, compórtate hazle honor a tu edad no crees! – dijo Rosalie

Jajaja, si claro Emmett haciéndole honor a su edad – dijo Jasper

Ya dejen de estar…- tire la revista..

Estaba Bella y Edward platicando en la habitación de Bella, mientras ella lloraba …

¿Qué pasa Edward? – pregunto Bella

Amor, ¿Qué has pensado sobre tu transformación?- dijo Edward

Después cambio de escenario

No, ¡Cullen!. Tu siempre te sales con la tuya, yo siempre tengo que acatar lo que me dices y ya es tiempo de que me des la razón en esto, si no quieres estar conmigo vete, si no quieres transformarme, para que me lo acabas de preguntar. No me hagas darle vueltas a un tema que ya habíamos llegado a al conclusión de ello. – dijo Bella

No entiendo que tiene en la mente Edward, entiendo que sea el mayor de nosotros – bueno después de Carlisle- pero aun así, que no se puede dar cuenta que Bella lo ama. Seguí buscando en el futuro hasta que cambio de escenario.

Edward mi papa se va por dos semanas, crees que podríamos hablar con Carlisle sobre mi transformación. – dijo Bella

No crees que es muy rápido – dijo Edward

Edward, quiero hacer esto lo mas rápido posible, mi papa no esta seguro cuanto durara con sus platicas, si tu me ayudas a cazar mas de lo debido para poder cambiar el color de mis ojos, podríamos tener ventaja de esto.-le conteste – casi le grita.

Después ya no vi nada.

Alice, ¿que pasa? – dijo Carlisle

Bella! – dije, cuando todos se acercaron a mi.

¿Que pasa con Bella?, que Edward no esta con ella – dijo Esme, tratando de controlar su preocupación, ya que empezaba a sentirla.

Si, esta con el – conteste

Dinos que pasa Alice! – dijo Emmet

Bella ¿quiere venir hablar con nosotros mañana? – dije

Eso no es lo que te preocupa verdad – dijo Jasper

No amor, Bella viene hablar sobre su transformación ya esta decida – dije, volteando a ver a todos. Sus caras demostraban confusión y alegría.

Pero.. como… ¿Edward acepto? – dijo Carlisle

Si, pero… - no termine de decir

¿Que pasa Alice? – dijo Jasper

Tenemos que transformarla esta semana, y avisarle a Tanya que venga hasta dentro de semana y media – dije mirando a Carlisle

Dinos Bella estará bien después de la transformación – pregunto

Si, eso es lo que mas me asombra. Tendrán que verlo por ustedes mismos cuando pase, mientras tanto mañana vendrán por la mañana.

Esme, ¿crees que podríamos remodelar el cuarto de afuera de la casa?, donde guardas todas tus cosas de jardinería – pregunte

Si, ¿por que? – dijo

No quiero que Tanya duerma aquí en la casa, la quiero fuera – dije, dejando salir un gruñido

Necesito saber que tienen contra Tanya y por que no la quieren aquí – dijo Carlisle – Esme tú me pediste lo mismo, al igual que Edward aunque no me lo dijo con palabras pero en su mirada lo decía todo.

Creo que es necesario que todos lo sepan, Tanya viene con el plan de separar a Bella y Edward, tengo que admitirlo es astuta, pero algo me dice que no se saldrá con la suya, no se por que tengo esa pequeña sospecha, pero de todas maneras no quiero que duerma bajo el mismo techo que nosotros, perdóname Carlisle se que tu eres el que dice la ultima palabra pero me gustaría …- me interrumpió

No hay nada mas que hablar, si es por eso por que no me lo dijeron desde un principio – dijo algo molesto

Perdón, pero es que no queríamos que te molestaras. Sabemos que tienes una relación con Eleazar de bastantes años y no queríamos problemas – dijo Esme

No, no se preocupen ahorita mismo le hablo – dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose a su despacho.

Me levante en dirección al jardín, cuando sentí que Jasper venia detrás de mi.

Alice, a mi no me engañas ¿que es lo que pasa? – dijo

Amor, dime la verdad, la visión que tuviste no es respecto a Tanya y a Edward ¿verdad? – pregunto

Tuve que imaginarlos Jasper, mire a Bella en su transformación, no tienes idea de lo hermosa que se pondrá – dije, desviando el tema

Gracias por la información – dándome un beso en la mejilla – pero no me convences se que ahí algo mas.

Alice, Bella nos pondrá en peligro, como será cuando se convierta en Neófita, ¿puedes verlo? – pregunto

No, Bella nunca nos pondrá en peligro, eso es lo que mas me asombra, tendrá una autocontrol mucho mejor que nosotros, pero Jasper prométeme que no le dirás esto a nadie, ni a Edward intentaremos mantener nuestra mente en blanco o pensar en otra cosa, de lo que te voy a decir.

Si amor.

Tanya no viene con buenas intenciones y eso pone en peligro a Bella y a Charlie, por eso no quiero que Tanya este aquí, mientras Bella esta en su transformación.

Que pasara con Charlie, no podemos dejarlo solo y mas sabiendo que Bella se pondrá histérica cuando se entere. – dijo Jasper

Jasper, miro a Charlie muerto! – grite, En eso Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie, estaban atrás de Jasper.


	30. Quizás es una despedida…

27Capitulo

Quizás es una despedida…

Bella POV

Entramos a la casa, cuando me percate que todos estaban en la sala – como si estuvieran esperando a que nosotros llegáramos-

Vaya creí que nunca llegaría – dijo Alice

Alice fue mi culpa perdón – dije

No, perdón es que ..lo siento – dijo

Jaja esta bien – conteste

Carlisle, podemos hablar – dije

Si, vamos todos a la mesa – contesto, cuando menos lo pensé ya estaban todos sentamos, nada mas me esperaban a mi y a Edward.

Bueno y que nos quieres comunicar Bella – dijo Carlisle

Bueno creo no es necesario que les diga que es a lo que vengo, me imagino que Alice los tiene al tanto de todo – dije

Si, no te preocupes Bella ya les platique – contesto

Solamente queremos estar seguros si es lo que prefieres – dijo Carlisle

Si, no tenemos por que demorarnos mas – dije

Bella, podemos esperar un poco mas, no hay prisa – dijo Edward, pero su cara me dijo que algo andaba mal.

Edward POV

Bella, podemos esperar un poco mas, no hay prisa – cuando termine de decir, lei el pensamiento de Alice

_Edward, tienes que…_ - no termine de escucharla, cuando empecé a ver las visiones sobre Charlie muerto!

Alice, que demonios es lo que acabo de ver – hable ala velocidad en lo que Bella no pudiera escucharme, mientras ella seguía hablando con Carlisle

_Ayer tuve la visión, y entre mas rápido sea todo esto, podemos salvar a Charlie, pero no podemos decir nada a Bella, ya que pensamos actuar en sus 3 días de transformación _– termino por decir

Quien esta detrás de esto – le volví a preguntar

_Tanya _– dijo en pensamiento

Edward, ¿que pasa? – pregunto Bella

Nada amor, solamente estaba acordándome de unas cosas pero nada sin importancia –dije – ¿que me querías preguntar Bella?

Que si cual es tu opinión sobre mi transformación – dijo

Bella si quieres puedes pensar bien que día deseas esto – dijo Carlisle, mientras pensaba, _lo tenía que preguntar ella no sabe lo de Charlie, _yo solamente asentí.

Quisiera que fuera hoy o en la madrugada cuando este dormida – dijo Bella

Bueno, Edward ¿que piensas? – dijo Carlisle

Esta bien, por mi no hay problema – conteste

_Haces bien hijo, así podremos actuar mas rápido para cuidar a Charlie _– dijo Esme

_No te preocupes hermano, nosotros cuidaremos de el _– Dijo Emmet

Bueno, pues ya esta decidido – dijo Alice

Bella POV

Estuvimos la mayor parte de la mañana y la tarde platicando, viendo como Emmett y Jasper jugaban, platicando del baile. Mientras Carlisle y Edward ''preparaban'' el cuarto donde estaría.

Estuve pensando en cada momento que olvidare, como todos, me han estado explicando que pasa después de la transformación no te acuerdas de tu vida humana y si recuerdas algo será totalmente borroso, es como si volvieras a nacer.

En la hora de la comida – para el humano, diría Emmett - Edward me trajo comida Italiana – se que extrañare tantas cosas de mi vida humana, pero lo que mas deseo es estar al lado de el-

Llevaba todo el día, pensando en que sucederá después, Alice y Jasper estaba muy raros desde en la mañana, al igual que Edward – pero no quería preguntar para no preocuparlos-

La media noche prácticamente se acercaba, las horas y lo minutos cada vez iban mas lentos – que acaso nada esta a mi favor – estaba ansiosa – se me notaba- memorizando cada parte de mi vida humana, recordando cada olor – simplemente lo extrañare – Charlie y Renee siempre estarán en mi vida – buscare la manera de poder estar con ellos, hasta entrar a la Universidad y tengamos que irnos de aquí-

Bella – dijo Edward

Si – conteste

Vamos a caminar ¿te parece? – pregunto

Si vamos – conteste, agarrando su mano.

Salimos de la casa en dirección al bosque cuando le pregunte

¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte, cuando ya íbamos a mitad del bosque

Vamos a claro – contesto

Después de caminar – se me hacia raro, que no quisiera correr- cuando llegamos al claro Edward se dirigía a nuestro árbol.

Edward, ¿por que vinimos caminando? – pregunte, sentadote a su lado

Quería pasar mas tiempo contigo, estos 3 días no van hacer fáciles para mi –dijo

Lo se, para mi tampoco. Extrañare verte estos 3 días, aunque se que estarás conmigo. –

Nunca te dejare sola Bella, aunque estés dormida contemplare tus sueños, tus últimos sueños, la vida que tomaremos ahora será totalmente diferente – dijo

Edward..- le hable algo nerviosa

¿Tienes miedo? – pregunto

No, bueno si un poco, pero no a mi transformación mas bien tengo miedo a que tu busques a otra, se que me dices que me amas que no puedes vivir sin mi. Pero si encuentras a otra persona que te llame su sangre, ¿que decidas estar con ella y no conmigo?. ¿Que llegues a pensar que ella te atrae mas que yo? – dije, con mis lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas

Bella lo he pensado, pero créeme que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en este casi siglo, tu vida es mi vida, cada latido de tu corazón, aunque deje de palpitar yo se que seguirá ahí – puso su mano en mi pecho – sabre cuando estés nerviosa, aunque ya no necesites respirar, sabre cuando te avergüences, aunque ya no te sonrojes. La vida podrá dar muchas vueltas pero nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, quiero que sepas que nunca, escúchame Bella nunca te dejare de amar. Pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante no estarás sola, nos tendrás a nosotros y a mí. – dijo

Edward por que siento que esto es una despedida algo – pregunte

Sinceramente Bella es una despedida, pero una despedida para reencarnar en otra, lo humano quedara atrás, tus recuerdos serán borrosos, tu vida cambiara, ahora será eterna. Por eso quiero que estés segura de lo que haces – dijo

Yo quiero que así sea, no me importa que es lo que perderé, se que mis padres algún día ya no estarán, se que mis amigos también se marcharan, pero ¿tu?, tu no te iras a ningún lado, tu seguirás junto con tu familia, junto a la gente que yo amo y realmente deseo estar, no importa si no nos casamos Edward, simplemente quiero pertenecer a tu eternidad, quiero ser parte de ella, vivir cada momento contigo, sonreír y pelear con Emmet, recibir la calma y paz de Jasper, el cariño de Esme y Carlisle, pasar la tortura mas grande junto con Alice y Rosalie en el centro comercial.-sonreí- Se que es difícil para ti, pero yo ya tome una decisión y se que es la correcta, quizás no experimente muchas cosas en mi vida humana, pero quiero experimentarlas contigo, quiero acordarme de todo, no quiero recuerdo borrosos de ti, Edward ahora me explico cuando te digo que quiero ser parte de tu eternidad, que realmente eres lo que eh buscado en estos 18 años – termine por decir, mientras el pasaba sus manos por mis mejillas que seguían húmedas por las lagrimas que cada vez salían.

No necesitas explicármelo, se lo que realmente quieres y ahí estaré en todos esos momentos – dijo.

Acercándose un poco a labios, rozando su nariz con mi nariz, percibiendo su aliento, sentí el calor de sus labios junto a los míos, no era algo cargado de pasión, si no lleno de ternura – como si me llegase a romper- poco a poco fuimos separándonos para que yo pudiera recobrar aire. – Mi último aire, ahora que realmente lo necesito, quizás después solamente será actuación-

Bella, creo que ya es hora – dijo Edward

Si, espera – voltee al cielo

¿Que miras? – pregunto Edward

Las estrellas, son realmente hermosas – dije

Sabes, llevo días sintiéndome como si algo pudiera pasar, como si fuera a perder algo o alguien – le dije, tenia días sintiéndome así pero no quería preocuparlo.

Mi amor, no pienses en eso ahora. Vamos nos esperan – dijo.

Me dio su mano para poderme levantar y así dirigirnos a casa. No supe que tanto duramos en el transcurso a casa –caminando- pero Edward no me decía nada – quizás quería dejarme pensar- cuando llegamos Carlisle fue quien abrió la puerta.

Bella todo esta listo, ¿vamos? – pregunto

Si – volteando a ver a Edward, quien solamente asintió.

Llegamos al 3er piso, donde se encontraba la recamara de Edward, lo único diferente aquí es que Carlisle había adaptado el cuarto, como si fuera un hospital, me acerque a cama y me acosté en ella.

Te amo – dijo Edward

Yo también – por ultimo me beso

Poco a poco fue bajando a mi cuello, sentí la presión de sus labios en el, hasta que sus dientes rozaron en el y por ultimo perforaron mi cuello. _Charlie, Renee los amo .._


	31. Perdóname

28Capitulo

Perdóname

Edward POV

Pensaba tantas cosas a la vez al verla 'dormida', al oír cada gemido de dolor que soltaban sus labios – _perdóname _– fue tanto el dolor que sentí al traspasar mis dientes en su cuello, oír como decía con tanto amor que amaba a sus padres.

Quisiera ser yo el que pasara de nuevo ese dolor, que quema la piel pidiendo a gritos morir, sentir la desesperación de poder arrancarte la piel – _perdóname-_ sus mejillas poco a poco perderán su color, su corazón poco a poco dejara de latir, sus ojos perderán su luz, esta vida que pediste tiene su consecuencias amor –_perdóname- _estaré cercas de ti,-_te lo prometí-_ se que tu mundo para mi parecía fácil - _ tu lo hacías fácil -._

Esta es la vida que te ofrezco… -_perdóname amor – _

Pasaba mis manos por su cara, delineando cada parte de ella, marcando los gestos que hacia cada vez que el veneno recorría su cuerpo, limpiaba cada lagrima que salían de sus ojos –_ las ultimas- _sentía que cada vez perdías el alma, la fe sigue en mi –_te lo prometí- _cuidare de ti.

Recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos, trate de alejarme de ti pero tu olor, tu sangre, tus ojos me tenían atado a ti. – le sonreí aun con mis manos en sus mejillas – nuestro primer beso en el claro, nuestro primer te amo, no sabes el dolor que me causa el verte así, sin poder hacer nada solamente viéndote sufrir, espero que me perdones, si tuviera lagrimas lloraría por ti, si tuviera que pasar de nuevo por esto lo haría con gusto con tal de que tu no sufrieras. – dije- Amor cuando me decías que llevabas días pensando que algo o alguien te dirá adiós…_no te equivocabas- _

_Edward, va estar bien_- dijo Alice,

Lo se, solamente no me gusta verla sufrir, ni cuando era humana me gustaba que el aire la tocara y mírala aquí acostada pasando el peor de los sueños, sin poderla despertar con un beso – dije entre sollozos

_Se que es difícil, pero ella lo decidió, quiere ser parte de ti –_ dijo llegando a mi lado

Alice, Emmett y Rosalie…-dije no me dejo terminar

_Si todavía no hay noticia – _dijo

¿Crees que se pueda llegar a impedir algo? – pregunte

_No lo se, ella todavía no toma su decisión, la cambia continuamente, aunque Edward ya lo mire y no se puede hacer nada – _contesto – _estaré a bajo por si me necesitas-_ yo solamente asentí

_No te preocupes, ella va estar bien, te escucha .._

Y así volví a estar solo en este habitación, donde su aroma esta en cada rincón.

Bella POV

Sentía mi cuerpo arder en llamas, quería gritar pero no quería que el sufriera mas, quisiera decirle que no tengo nada de que perdonarlo, -_yo elegí esta vida_- mis sentidos auditivos cada vez fueron mejores, oía el canto de las aves, mi corazón que cada vez perdía la fuerza de ser un humano, mi cuerpo que cada vez moría poco a poco – _son los motivos que elegí para amarte siempre hasta la eternidad_ – sentía el veneno recorrer mi cuerpo, poco a poco mi corazón fue perdiendo su ritmo – _estaría con el eternamente- _ sentía la presencia de todos – _todo esto terminara- _mi cuerpo se sentía un poco mas pesado –_aunque ya no tuviera la misma vida - _ todo llegaba a su fin, - _ lo sentía - _ mi corazón ya no duraría mas, las palpitaciones eran cada vez mas rápidas, mi respiración fue cada vez mas agitada, mi cuerpo podía sentir que se movía.

Empecé a escuchar las voces de mi familia.

Ya falta poco – dijo Alice

Ve por Jasper – dijo Carlisle

Edward, no te preocupes ella estará bien te lo aseguro – volvió a decir Alice

Lo se – dijo Edward

Tienes que decírselo.. recuerda –dijo Alice

No entendía a que se referían, que me tenían que decir.

Si, pero este no es el momento luego – dijo Edward

Esta bien – contesto

Carlisle! Ya es hora! – grito Alice

Empecé a sentir que mi corazón daba sus últimos golpes, cuando todo se convirtió en silencio, quería abrir mis ojos – pero no podía- quería asimilar todo antes de despertar, escuchaba el lago desde aquí, el aire que rompía entre los árboles.

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, para encontrarme con el, su rostro escondido entre las sabanas con mi mano entre la suya.

Edward no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada, yo así lo decidí – dije, volteo a verme dándome una sonrisa

Si yo se que lo decidiste, pero aun así me sentí culpable estos 3 días – contesto, pasando sus manos por mi mejilla

No pasa nada, estoy bien – conteste

Bella ¿como te sientes? – dijo Carlisle

Bien, nada fuera de lo normal – conteste dándoles una sonrisa

Bella, estas hermosa – dijo Esme

Voy por un espejo – dijo Alice

Alice eso hazlo mas al rato, Bella tendrá sed – dijo Jasper

No te preocupes en verdad – empecé a sentir ardor en mi garganta

Vamos Bella, nada mas déjame chocarte – dijo Carlisle

Si – apoyándome un poco en la cama para quedar sentada

Se acerco ala cama y se sentó aun lado de mí, su rostro era más perfecto ahora que lo podía ver con mayor claridad. – _que raro, no a tenido ninguna acción diferente a los demás neófitos- dijo_

Carlisle dijiste algo – le pregunte, pero me miro con cara de confusión


	32. Algo extraño, pero definitivamente nuevo

29 Capitulo

Algo extraño, pero definitivamente nuevo.

Bella POV

Carlisle dijiste algo – le pregunte, pero me miro con cara de confusión

No Bella no dije nada – contesto

Si, dijiste '_que raro, no a tenido ninguna acción diferente a los demás neófitos – _termine por decir cuando todos voltearon a verme, Edward tenia cara de asombro y dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras los demás se miraban entre ellos.

Bella eso no lo dijo Carlisle, lo pensó – dijo Edward,_ creo.. no es posible!- pensó_

Edward ¿que no es posible? – dije, dándole una sonrisa

Bella!! – grito Alice, _no lo puedo creer también lee la mente!- pensó_

Creo que si Alice- conteste, cuando empezó a dar saltitos

No lo puedo creer, No lo puedo creer, No lo puedo creer.. también puedes leer la mente!! – grito

Auch – dije – calma Alice – y todos reímos, lo que mas extraño seme hizo fue de que mi voz siguiera igual.

Perdón, perdón es que esto es algo wow – dijo recargándose en Jasper

Bella,¿es cierto lo que dice Alice? - pregunto Jasper algo confundido, pero mi miraba como si el también notara lo mismo que yo.-_pero que extraño, yo se que es un vampiro, pero simplemente..- pensó_

Si, parece que si – dije, no entendía muy bien a que se refería creo que es el único que cuenta, por que nadie me ve raro.

Edward ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunte, me miraba igual que Jasper, ya que cuando le dije eso todos voltearon a verme.

Nada amor, solamente que esto es realmente diferente a lo que yo me esperaba, aparte de que yo no puedo leer tu mente todavía – dijo

Ven – me hice a un lado para que se sentara conmigo

Creo que los vamos a dejar solos necesitan platicar – dijo Carlisle,_ que raro parece un…sus ojos.._– pero aun así tienes que ir a alimentarte Bella –solamente asentí

Bella, estoy sorprendido. Me esperaba cualquier cosa pero creo que tienes algo parte de mi en ti – dijo dándome una sonrisa

Siempre has sido parte de mi – me acerque para darle un beso - _te amo, me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo, se que ahora podré estar a tu lado y ahí donde quiero pertenecer-_pensé mientras le daba el beso, cuando sentí que Edward reía aun en mis labios

Tu también me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo – abrí los ojos asombrada por lo que había dicho.

Pudi..- me interrumpió

Shh si creo que ya encontré la manera de poderte escuchar. Aunque lo mas raro de todo es de que aun cuando me alejo de ti no te puedo escuchar es como si todavía tuvieras una barrera en ti – dijo

Quizás todo esto es nuevo para mi - conteste

Creo que vamos a tener que llamar a Eleazar – dijo

Eleazar, y el ¿que tiene que ver? – dije

Tiene cierta experiencia en descifrar los tipos de poderes – dijo, pero aun así no quitaba su vista de mis ojos

¿Que pasa? – dije

Espera voy por un espejo y le hablo a los demás – dijo, salio de la habitación

_Edward notaste lo mismo que yo – pensó Carlisle_

_Si – le contesto- Lo mas probable es que también sea parte de su don, aunque sabes no puedo leer su mente, solamente cuando me beso la escuche – _

_Pero como puede..-cuando lo interrumpió Alice_

_Y todavía falta, tengo un pequeño presentimiento que Bella, será la sensación y mas por lo que puede ofrecer – dijo Alice _

Seguía sin comprender a que venia todo esto, todos hablaban de mi pero no sabia a que se referían, quería levantarme e ir yo misma por el mismo espejo, cerré los ojos tratando de asimilar todo esto cuando…

_¿Alguien tiene alguna duda? – dijo Charlie_

_Que se tiene que hacer para llegar a ser un policía – dijo un pequeño_

_Pues..- iba a responder _

Abrí los ojos un poco exaltada, pero que demonios acabo de ver, simplemente cerré los ojos y mire a mi padre dando una platica.

Trate de relajarme y pensar mejor lo que había visto, pero sigo sin entender por que tuve ese sueño si ya no soy humana. Volví a cerrar los ojos para poderme tranquilizar y para buscar una respuesta a esto cuando..

_Phil, ¿Qué haces? – dijo mi madre_

_Aquí limpiando un poco el garaje de la casa. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Phil_

_Nada, solamente quería saber que deseabas comer – dijo mi madre_

Volví abrir los ojos, necesito encontrar una respuesta a todo esto, no puedo creer que acabo de ver a mis padres con solo cerrar los ojos - realmente extraño – cuando menos lo pensé tenia a todos delante de mi con las miradas de confusión en su rostro.

Bella amor ¿estas bien? – pregunto Edward,

Si – conteste, aunque quisiera decirle lo que vi pero prefiero guardarlo, hasta que tenga una idea de lo que me pasa.

Pensé que te habías dormido – dijo Alice, cuando todos empezaron a reír

Ja ja ja chistosa Alice – dije – y bueno y ¿el espejo?

Aquí tienes – se acerco Esme

Estas hermosa Bella – dijo Edward

Agarre el espejo – con temor- tenía miedo a desilusionarme –suspire- aquí vamos…


	33. Vampiro Humano Yo

30Capitulo

Vampiro + Humano = Yo

Bella POV

Sostuve el espejo delante de mi – no puede ser- realmente era yo, mis ojos seguían igual – chocolates – mi piel era mas blanca, tenia pequeñas ojeras en mi ojos – vampiro - mi garganta me ardía –pero no me importaba- tenia sed –.

¿Te gusta lo que vez? – pregunto Alice

Mis ojos – dije dirigiendo mis dedos a mi cara

Si, es algo que no se puede explicar, pero tienes tus ojos Bella!! – grito Alice

Bella, necesitamos hablar – dijo Carlisle

Si creo que si – conteste

Algo extrañó que sientas – dijo

No, solamente lo extraño es poder escuchar lo que dicen – dije

Eso es lo raro, bueno no raro pero si algo confundo tu puedes escucharnos a todos pero yo aun así a ti no te puedo escuchar – dijo Edward

Si, creo que tenemos que hablar con Eleazar de esto – dijo Jasper

Ya lo llame, dijo que no cree tardar ya que andaba muy cercas de estas zonas – dijo Edward

Bueno creo que tienes que ir a alimentarte Bella – dijo Jasper

Jasper si no me hubieras dicho lo de la sed, ni siquiera me hubiera acordado – dije

Pero… no sentías… - dijo Esme

No, la verdad es que con tanto ajetreo, me había olvidado completamente de mi sed – dije tratando de pararme para irme

No señorita tu no te vas a ir a si espera – dijo Alice, mientras salía rumbo a su recamara.

Bella cuando regrese de casar Eleazar ya estará aquí, así que por favor no tarden mucho – dijo Carlisle – bueno te dejamos para que te puedas cambiar

Gracias – conteste

Salieron de la habitación de Edward, quien todavía seguía a mi lado.

Amor, te sientes bien – dijo

Si, mejor que nunca, no tienes de que preocuparte –conteste

Edward, ¿donde esta Emmett y Rosalie? – pregunte

Tuvieron que salir – dijo Edward

Edward, que me estas ocultando, por que cuando estaba apunto de despertar Alice dijo que tenias que decirme algo, dime!!- dije

Bella.. – interrumpido por Alice

Bella, aquí esta tu ropa ándale, vete a cambiar! – dijo Alice

Esta bien Alice – conteste, levantándome de la cama para ir al baño.

_Bella, te voy a contar pero ahorita no por favor...- pensó Edward_

Esta bien Edward – dije

Entre al baño junto con la ropa que me había dando Alice, un pantalón y una blusa color azul con cuello en V, me veía totalmente diferente frente al espejo, en el aspecto de que ahora mi cuerpo.

Mi rostro mas definido - más blanco- lo mas sorpréndete fueron mis ojos, no entiendo por que no son rojos, como me había comentado Jasper.

Bella, ¿estas lista?, tienes que irte antes de que llegue Eleazar - dijo Alice

Si, ya voy! – grite

No grites! Ya no es lo mismo de antes recuerda, que nuestro oído ya es mas sensible – dijo

Perdón – intentando contener un risa

No te preocupes, pero ya te acostumbraras, ahora apúrate – dijo

Claro ya estoy – abriendo la puerta del baño.

Woow, definitivamente te sirvió este cambio, aunque siempre has sido hermosa – dijo Alice

Ya, esta bien – dije con una sonrisa

Te aseguro que si pudieras ahorita estuvieras sonrojada – dijo

Si, bueno ya me quiero ir – dije

Esta bien, Edward! – dijo Alice

¿Qué pa..- volteando a verme, _-no tengo las palabras para decirte que estas hermosa o mucho mejor que eso- pensó_

Gracias – dándole una sonrisa

Vámonos Srita. Swan – dijo Edward, causando risas entre todos mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Adiós chicos!, Edward no tarden mucho – dijo Esme

Esta bien – contesto

Sigo sin creer que todo esto esta pasando, ahora soy una de ellos, estaré con Edward toda la eternidad y por lo que veo podré ver a mis padres un tiempo más, ya que no tuve muchos cambios.

Esta es una nueva vida, rodeada de la gente que amo y deseo pertenecer o mejor dicho pertenezco.

Hablando de mi familia, tengo la intuición que me ocultan algo, cuando le pregunte a Edward que era lo que sucedía Alice nos interrumpió, pero aun así aunque me dijo que me diría después de cazar y de hablar con Eleazar, también la desaparición de Emmett y Rosalie. Estaba sacando mis conclusiones yo sola hasta que Edward me hablo.

Amor, tenemos que irnos de aquí ahí humanos cercas y no quiero que cometas ninguna imprudencia, solamente por seguridad si- dijo

Claro, aunque la verdad no había notado el olor hasta que me dijiste –conteste

¿Segura? –dijo _creo que Alice tenia razón, tiene un control mas grande que nosotros – pensó._

Edward, confía en mi amor, la verdad es que no había podido notar el olor a sangre humana, si no hasta que tu me dijiste. – conteste

Confío en ti amor, lo que pasa es que estoy asombrado por la manera en que te comportas, como si tuvieras años en esta vida – contesto

Creo que yo también estoy algo asombrada por este cambio y mas, por que mis ojos sigue igual, no cambie mucho solamente mi cuerpo esta mas definido y soy mas pálida – dije

Y si que tienes un cuerpo definido – dijo _no sabes lo que podría_…-pensó

Edward! – y empecé a reír

Perdón, pero es que no sabes lo que provocas en mi – dijo – ¿hueles eso?

Si, ¿que es? – pregunte

Es un oso pardo – dijo- son los favoritos de Emmett

Bueno entonces que esperamos – dije

Con cuidado Bella – dijo

Estaré bien, puedes confiar en mi – le pregunte acercándome a el

Si, vamos

Pasamos varios árboles en dirección al lago, el correr con Edward era una sensación única, ahora entiendo por que adora la velocidad. Estuvimos en silencio mientras recorríamos una parte del bosque, ¿como debería actuar? ¿lo are bien?, no puedo esperar a ese momento, ahora que soy una de ellos, me doy cuenta que aunque no quiera aceptarlo, algún día me separare para siempre de mis padres y ellos sufrirán, al igual que yo, pero no me arrepiento ellos algún día me dejaran sola y yo desee estar con Edward eternamente.

Vi como Edward empezaba a caminar –_llegamos – pensó _– yo solamente asentí.

Yo lo are primero para mostrarte ¿esta bien? – dijo

Si, yo aquí espero - conteste

Se acerco poco a poco a su victima, al estar en frente de el sentí la necesidad de ayudarlo, el oso mostró la furia interna de su cuerpo, intentando atacar a Edward, cuando me lo pensé Edward estaba ya colgado en el, con sus colmillo de fuera acercando cada vez su rostro al cuello, se escucho como sus colmillos atravesaron el cuello de su victima, ver como el oso intentaba quitarse a Edward de su cuerpo, tratando de salvar su vida, pero todo fue inútil.

Poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza, su respiración era cada vez mas corta, mientras su cuerpo cayo en la tierra dando su último suspiro, mientras Edward seguía saboreando cada gota de sangre que quedaba en aquel cuerpo.

El solo pensar que esto es lo que mucho de nuestra especie le hacen a los humanos – están grotesco- y mas sabiendo que nosotros fuimos unos en nuestra antigua vida, no entiendo cual es la necesidad de arrebatar vidas inocentes.

Vi como Edward se incorporaba a su posición inicial, dirigiéndose a mí – mientras limpiaba su boca-

Lista – dijo

Si – conteste

Adelante amor, es todo tuyo – dirigiendo su mirada a mi victima, quien estaba un poco mas retirada al lago.

Camine a paso lente, para no hacer ruido – como Edward lo había hecho- al llegar hacerle frente a mi presa, oí los latidos de su corazón y como la sangre recorría su cuerpo. Mi garganta cada vez ardía mas, era una sensación que me molestaba y necesitaba o más bien ansiaba la sangre de mi presa.

Volteo a verme y actúo igual que su otro compañero quien ya estaba muerto, me enseño su enorme gama de dientes, pero cuando menos pensé yo ya había atacado su cuello, sentí su corazón latir frenéticamente y su cuerpo moverse para librase de mi, al instante mostré mi colmillos y me dirigí a su cuello, poco a poco entierre mis colmillos en el, sintiendo como traspasaba aquella piel gruesa hasta llegar a su vena. Al sentir la sangre en mi boca fue la sensación mas exquisita -como el mejor de lo vinos- mi garganta pedía mas y mi ardor se fue apagando poco a poco - quien iba a decir que cuando era humana la sangre me afectaba y ahora me alimento de ella- termine con mi presa, sentí su cuerpo caer en la tierra al igual de cómo estaba su otro compañero.

Me puse pie mientras limpiaba mi boca, al igual que mi ropa - ya que había quedado sucia –

Voltee a ver a Edward, quien estaba arriba de un árbol observando como había torturado a mi presa hasta llegar a su final.

Wow, eso fue lo mas excitante que eh visto en mi vida – dijo bajándose del árbol

Y ese a sido el mejor vino que eh probado – conteste, mientras el empezaba a reír

Definitivamente eres una Cullen amor – dijo y me uní a sus risas

Quieres seguir cazando o prefieres ir a casa, me imagino que Eleazar ya esta en casa – dijo

Vamos a casa, creo que con lo de hoy es mas que suficiente – conteste

Bueno vamos

Íbamos agarrados de la mano, cuando decidimos que era mejor correr, volví a sentir el aire en mi piel – era tanto que tranquilizaba – pensaba en todo lo que ahora seria de mi vida junto con Edward.

En menos de 10min ya estábamos en el jardín de la casa, cuando llegamos Alice nos esperaba en las escaleras.

Bella, me sorprendió la manera en que atacaste aquel oso, creo que Emmett tendrá competencia de ahora en adelante – dijo Alice dándome una sonrisa

¿! Que dijiste enana!? – grito Emmett

Que ahora tendrás competencia idiota – dijo Alice

A mi nadie me hace competencia en nada – conteste, mientras Edward y yo reíamos.

Basta niños, Eleazar nos espera – dijo Esme, quien estaba parada atrás de Alice

Si, Esme – dijimos los 6

Entramos a la casa y nos fimos directamente a la sala, donde nos estaba esperando Eleazar, la primera vez que lo conocí fue cuando Tanya vino de visita un verano y Eleazar tuvo que venir por ella, ya que no quería regresarse.

Buenas tardes – dije y volteo Eleazar

Buenas tardes Bella, estas hermosa – dijo _creo que le sentó muy bien la transformación – pensó_

Gracias, creo que no eres el único que me lo a dicho – conteste dándole una sonrisa, mientras su rostro se formaba una sonrisa.

Ahora nos crees – dijo Carlisle

Definitivamente tienes parte del don de Edward – contesto – aunque a ver Edward

Si – contesto

Carlisle me estaba comentando que cuando besaste a Bella pudiste leer su mente – dijo

Si – contesto

Aun creo que si observo bien, es que Bella todavía tiene sus mismos ojos que cuando era humana o mejor dicho tiene sus características de cuando era humana, lo único diferente es que ahora tiene los colmillos algo mas alargados y su piel es mas pálida y su cuerpo mas definido – dijo

Si – dijeron todos, el cual causo risas

Bella cariño – dijo Eleazar

Si – conteste

Es lo único diferente que has notado en ti – pregunto, la verdad es que no pero a el no le podía decir lo que había visto al cerrar los ojos, será un secreto hasta que yo finalmente lo descubra o lo mejor será esperar hasta hablar con el a solas.

Me gustaría hablarte de unas cosas a solas – dije y voltee a ver a todos quienes tenían cara curiosa – no es que no quiero que se enteren, si no que necesito quitarme algunas dudas sobre algo, hasta que este segura les diré

Esta bien – contesto Carlisle – vamos todos al jardín

Edward – quien estaba apunto de salir de la casa- necesito que te quedes, por favor – solamente asintió y regreso a la sala donde estábamos

Bueno Bella y de que quieres hablar o tienes dudas – dijo Eleazar

Nos podemos sentar, se que no lo necesitamos si no que simplemente quiero que sea mas fácil de hablarlo – dije, decidimos sentarnos mientras sus miradas se dirigían a mi.

Bueno, hace rato cuando me dejaron sola en la recamara, que fuiste por el espejo – dije volteando a ver a Edward quien tenia cara de confusión

Si, recuerdo que te dije que si estabas bien – dijo

¿Que paso? – dijo Eleazar

En ese momento me acorde de mis padres, en el primero que pensé fue en Charlie es ese momento suspire y cerré mis ojos, como si estuviera cansada y tuve como un tipo visión sobre lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y pude verlo dar su platica – dijo, Eleazar y Edward voltearon a verme y seguí ya que ninguno de los dos decía algo – después de que abrí mi ojos me dio mucha inquietud y quise volver a intentarlo y pensé en Renee y volvió a suceder tuve una visión de ella hablando con Phil sobre que hacia en el garaje de la casa – termine por decir

Ninguno de los dos decía algo, el silencio gobernaba la sala. Edward bloqueo sus pensamientos al igual que Eleazar, quien me miraba con alegría y con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Edward seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Eleazar decidió hablar.

Bella, dime que es verdad lo que dices – dijo Eleazar

Si quieres puedo mostrarlo aun que no se como – dije

Bésame – dijo Edward

Edward este no es el momento para ese tipo de demostraciones – dijo Eleazar riendo

Me refiero a que hace rato cuando pude leer su mente nos estábamos besando y si es algo por el estilo que Alice quizás pueda verlo – dijo Edward, su respuesta era algo lógico.

Esta bien, creo que tu teoría puede acertar – dijo Eleazar

Edward acerco sus labios a los míos, cuando todo volvió a suceder.

_Phil! Necesito que vayas al mercado – dijo Rene_e

_Si, ¿que necesitas? – dijo Phil_

_Jugo, queso y una barra de pan – dijo Rene_

_Esta bien.._

Me separe de sus labios rompiendo el beso, cuando abrí mis ojos Edward estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos demostraban admiración, alegría y sorpresa.

Entonces Edward, tu teoría funciono – dijo Eleazar

Definitivamente Bella dice la verdad, vio a Renee pidiéndole a Phil que fuera al mercado ya que necesitaba jugo, queso y una barra de pan – termino por decir cuando nos empezamos a reír los 3

Wow Bella cada vez me tienes mas sorprendido ahora me dio cuenta que siempre fuiste muy apegada a tus padres y a Edward– dijo Eleazar

¿A que te refieres? – pregunte

Es muy fácil de explicar, bueno realmente no pero espero que me entiendan un poco – dijo – Edward puedes hablarle a los demás

Si – dijo – Chicos vengan, se fueron acercando poco a poco a la sala

¿Que pasa? – dijo Emmett – ya nos van a decir que pasa

Si, pero necesito que se sienten – dijo Eleazar

Alice me podías explicar como funcionan tus visiones, exactamente – dijo Eleazar, mientras volteamos a ver a Alice que tenia cierta confusión en su rostro

Claro, simplemente son las decisiones que toma la gente, aunque continuamente pueden cambiar – dijo Alice- ¿pero a que viene todo esto?

Bella tiene algo similar a tu don – dijo Eleazar, cuando todos voltearon a verme con cara de asombro, era obvio ya que yo tenia 3 poderes totalmente controversiales, yo también estaba sorprendida.

¿Como? – dijo Carlisle curioso

Bueno, Bella nos explico que cuando pensó en su padre cerro los ojos como si estuviera cansada y que no pudo abrirlos fácil mente y fue cuando empezó a tener la visión de lo que hacia en ese preciso momento Charlie – dijo – al igual que con Renee

Pero como es posible, me refiero a que como sabemos si su don es verdadero – dijo Jasper

Edward tenia una teoría – dijo Eleazar

Si, cuando bese a Bella pude leer su mente, decidimos que si me volvía a besar y ella pensaba en Renee o Charlie podría llegar a funcionar y eso fue lo que paso, Bella pensó en Renee hablando con Phil – dijo Edward

NO LO PUEDO CREER! – dijo Rosalie dándome una sonrisa

¿Y que es lo que estas pensando Eleazar? – dijo Esme

Tengo otra teoría sobre esto, no te sabría que nombre ponerle por que son 3 cosas totalmente diferente, ella tiene su escudo eso es mas obvio lo tenia desde humana – dijo

Pero como te explicas sobre que tiene el mismo poder que Edward y algo similar a Alice – dijo Carlisle

Es algo amm raro de explicar y espero llegarme a entender – dijo

Si dinos – dijo Emmett

Bueno cuando te conviertes en vampiro nos llevamos algo de nuestra vida humana y ella se aferro al amor que le tiene a sus padres y a la gente que ama – dirigió su mirada a todos – sobre lo de Edward es algo realmente genial, es simplemente la tiene ambos es la manera de que no pueden vivir sin el uno o el otro, como si fueran uno solo. – dijo

O sea que lo de leer la mente, es por que entre ellos existe una conexión, mas aparte de cuerpo y mente si no que el amor que se tienen y su manera de llevar la vida y el estar siempre juntos es lo que causo que el le diera una parte de su don – dijo Carlisle

Es lo mas lógico que puedo llegar a pensar, aunque tengo curiosidad sobre como maneja su escudo, simplemente cuando beso a Edward pudo leer su mente, pero cuando están separado nos pasa nada – dijo Jasper

Es a lo que me refiero, de que ellos al momento de demostrar su amor, estar juntos y se olvidan de los de mas son uno solo. – dijo Eleazar

Hermanita, si de por si eras rara – dijo Emmett – ahora eres mas!

Cállate Emmett – dijo Edward

_Si, si claro, pero bien que podrán hacer sus cochinadas ahora ¿verdad?, con eso de que cuando están juntos son uno solo – pensó Emmett_

EMMETT!!- gritamos Edward y yo

Creo que esto va hacer interesante – dijo Jasper

La verdad es que es muy interesante – dijo Eleazar – no me había tocado saber que una persona tuviera 3 poderes a la vez, o mejor dicho 2 ya que su escudo siempre estuvo con ella.

Bueno Carlisle, me tengo que retirar tengo todavía cosas que hacer – dijo Eleazar

Si esta bien y gracias – dijo Carlisle

No tienes por que, ya sabes somos familia – dijo

Eleazar se despidió de nosotros y salio de la casa junto con Carlisle, mientras ellos seguían platicando afuera, yo seguía con mi curiosidad en algo, no me había dando cuenta a que horas habían llegado Emmett y Rosalie, tampoco sabia adonde habían ido así de la nada. Estuve buscando la manera repreguntarles hasta que Alice grito y voltee a verla, cuando sintió mi mirada me quede perdida en su mente..

NO!!! Charlie!! – grite y trate de salir de la casa

Sostenla Edward - grito Alice, sentí sus cuerpos chocar con el mío.

SUELTAME! TENGO QUE VER A CHARLIE!! EL NO… NO.. NO.. POR FAVOR EDWARD – GRITE

¿!QUE PASA!? – entro Carlisle junto con Eleazar

Tanya – dijo Alice


	34. Demasiado tarde

31Capitulo

Demasiado tarde..

Bella POV

NO EDWARD! NOO! – grite llena de desesperación

Ya es demasiado tarde Bella – dijo Edward

Perdónanos Bella – dijo Rosalie entre sollozos

Por que los tengo que perdonar – dije aun con mi voz entre cortada

Nosotros no estuvimos con el – dijo Emmett

¿Ustedes no estaban aquí por que estaban cuidando a mi padre!? – dije

Si, yo los envíe Bella, yo sabia que esto iba pasar, pero estábamos esperando a transformarte, para poder actuar pero Tanya nos descubrió, estuvimos cercas de atraparla, todo iba tan bien hasta que se dio cuenta de nosotros – dijo Emmett

Si, tuvimos un enfrentamiento con ella y decidimos regresar por ustedes ya que ninguno contestaba su celular – dijo Rosalie

Y eso fue lo que causo que Tanya adelantara lo que había planeado – dijo Alice

Sigo sin creerlo – aun estando en los brazos de Edward

Pero como fue que no me dijeron antes – dijo Eleazar

Nosotros no sabíamos lo que iba hacer – dijo Alice – tuve hace días la visión de Charlie muerto – dijo en voz baja como si no supiera que ya la puedo escuchar- pero no estaba cien por ciento segura si era Tanya la causante de esto ya que no se decidía cambiaba continuamente su decisión, aunque el futuro de Charlie no.

Ahora entiendo por que llevaba días media rara – dijo Eleazar.

Perdónanos Bella, por favor – decía Emmett

No tengo nada de que perdonarlos – dije levantando el rostro, necesitaba buscar la manera de encontrarme con Tanya, me arrebato a la persona que mas amaba - mi padre- no es que no quisiera a Renee, pero Renee tenia a Phil y mi padre no, mi padre estaba solo!

Bella NO! – grito Alice

No me importa, necesito buscarla – dije

Espera Bella, necesitamos pensar que vamos hacer, si deseas ir la a buscar iremos todos – dijo Eleazar – y cuando digo todos me refiero a mi familia también – yo solamente asentía mientras sentía los brazos de Esme

Vas a hacer justicia hija, pero calma ella, no se saldrá con la suya – dijo

Necesito ver a mi padre por favor! – dije

Emmett, Jasper – dijo Carlisle – vayan a buscar el cuerpo y tráiganlo.

Si – dijeron al mismo tiempo

Bella, te aseguro – dijo Emmett, pero yo seguía mirando hacia el jardín – mírame – voltee a verlo- te juro Bella que vamos hacer que esa pague por lo que hizo.

Bella hermanita – voltee a ver a Jasper, era la primera vez que me llamaba así, siempre me llamaba por Isabella o Bella cuando se dirigía a mi, empecé a sollozar cuando sentí los brazos de Jasper, quien me abrazaba con fuerza, al igual que yo hacia lo mismo – hermanita no dejare que se salga con la suya, te lo prometo. – tomo aire- se que nunca te lo dije, pero eres como una hermana para mi, _mi hermanita_, la que tenemos que cuidar a pesar de si misma, aunque ahora eres una de nosotros siempre te cuidare y tratare de darte la paz que necesitas, de acuerdo – dijo

Si, gracias Jasper – dándole un beso en la mejilla

Se que es difícil decirte que te calmes, pero es necesario ya no podemos hacer nada con respecto a Charlie, lo que queda por hacer es encontrar a Tanya – dijo yo solamente asentí

Vámonos Emmett – dijo Jasper,

Amor vamos a caminar- dijo Edward

Espera Edward, tengo que ir a la cocina – dije

Al llegar a la cocina, sentía que el seguía atrás de mi. A garre el primer vaso que encontré, me serví agua y le di una mordida a la manzana. Necesitaba estar tranquila, aunque por dentro estoy destrozada. No me había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que Edward no dejaba de mirarme.

¿Que pasa? – pregunte

Bella sabes que has hecho – dijo Edward

Si tome agua y mordí esta manzana – dije

Chicos! – grito Edward, en menos de un minuto tenia a mi familia enfrente de mi.

¿Que sucede?- dijo Carlisle

Bella acaba de tomar agua como si nada y acaba de morder esa manzana – dijo Edward

Si, tu sabes que cuando me pasan este tipo de emociones como algo – conteste

Como lo sospeche – dijo Eleazar, obteniendo la mirada de todos nosotros

Se los acabo de explicar, Bella estaba muy relacionada con su vida humana, obviamente iba atener este tipo de actos, podrá comer si pero no siempre – dijo Eleazar – es como un tic que tendrá o algo así. Simplemente no te afectara en tu cuerpo

Eso no me importa en este momento – dije

Mi amor, todo va a salir bien encontraremos a Tanya- dijo Edward

EDWARD QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE MATO A MI PADRE!! A LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMO, A ESA PERSONA QUE ESTABA SOLA EN LA VIDA QUE NADA MAS ME TENIA A MI!! – dije conteniendo los sollozos- PERDONAME ELEAZAR PERO TANYA NO MERECE VIVIR, ELLA SE LLEVO A LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE, AQUELLA QUE ME APOYO EN TODO.

No te preocupes por mi – dijo Eleazar – ella cabo su propia tumba, ya decía yo que tenia días que andaba muy rara, con decirte su novio James la dejo de una manera muy rara , como si supiera todo lo que iba a suceder.

Ahora entiendo por que de la nada deje de verlo a el en mas visiones – dijo Alice, obteniendo la mirada de todos

Si, cuando Tanya decidió hacerlo, James desapareció de mis visiones, como si ya no tuviera relación con ella.- dijo

Creo que lo mejor será que nos tranquilicemos un poco, como te digo Bella vamos a encontrarla te doy mi palabra – dijo Carlisle

Gracias – conteste

Ven vamos a caminar Bella – dijo Esme

_Perdóname Bella debí cuidar mas a tu padre – pensó Edward_

No tienes por que pedirme perdón amor, simplemente ya estaba escrito. – dije con la voz entre cortada – necesito salir, vamos Esme

Salimos de la casa en dirección al jardín, iba sumergida en mis pensamientos. Nunca creí que Tanya podría llegar a hacer este tipo de cosas y más arrebatándome a la persona que mas quería, que era lo que yo le había hecho – realmente no lo entendía- .

Necesito explicaciones, respuestas! Ahora entiendo por que mi presentimiento de que alguien iba a partir, que iba a estar sola.

Esme iba tomándome del brazo, como si llegara en cualquier momento a desplomarme. Oía como tarareaba una melodía –era hermosa- quizás Edward alguna vez la a deber compuesto o simplemente ella en el trascurso de su vida.

Esme, ¿que melodía es esa? – pregunte

Es hermosa verdad – dijo dándome una sonrisa

Si – conteste- ¿pero de quien es?

Cuando estaba chica, mi madre me la cantaba cuando todo iba mal o simplemente cuando mas la necesitaba, era muy tranquilizante. Mi madre siempre fue muy amorosa conmigo, nunca me dejaba sola y cuando lo hacia buscaba las mil y un maneras de estar en casa. Cuando falleció me dijo que cada vez que necesitara recordarla o que si alguien de mi familia hijo o hija se sintiera sola, solo la cantara, para demostrarle que siempre iba a ver un camino de fe y de esperanza, aunque la vida nos toma siempre a prueba, siempre va a ver alguien con nosotros apoyándonos sin dejarnos caer- dijo, yo seguía mirándola, mientras su miraba me demostraba todo el amor y cariño que me tenia.

Gracias Esme, no sabes como me hace falta un momento de paz – dije recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

No tienes de que preocuparte mi niña, tu ya eres parte de mi familia desde hace mucho y por lo cual eres una hija mas para mi y siempre Bella , siempre vas a poder contar conmigo. – dijo Esme - _pequeña no sabes que dolor siento el verte así, te amo y siempre serás mi pequeña, aunque al igual que mis otros hijos no los haya tenido yo y los hayamos ''adoptado'' son mis hijos y me duele verlos tristes al igual que me duele verte así, quisiera que nada de esto hubiera pasado para que no estuvieras sufriendo – pensó_

Gracias – dije

iré a ver si ya hay noticias – dijo Esme

esta bien – dije

Empecé a caminar en dirección al claro – necesitaba un poco de paz, aun que mi vida por dentro es una tormenta – decidí que no era necesario correr para llegar al claro – necesitaba pensar- ¿que are ahora con mi vida?, ¿Cómo se lo diré a Rene?, no sabia que hacer, todo esto era realmente confuso y rápido, que ni yo misma lo entendía.

Poco a poco empecé a escuchar el lago y sentir la brisa de el en mi piel, -extrañaría a Charlie-, a pesar de no haber sido muy unidos o mejor dicho no expresábamos muy bien nuestros sentimientos, - era un buen padre- , siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi hasta el ultimo minuto.

No entiendo por que la vida está injusta a veces.

Seguí caminando y deteniéndome en un árbol para dejar mi tennis en el, me subí un poco los pantalones.

Me senté en la orilla del lago – mientras sentía el agua recorrer mis pies – la sensación me tranquilizo.

Empecé a sentir que alguien se acercaba, hasta que me llego su aroma. Poco a poco oía como sus pasos eran lentos, como si tratara de no hacerme daño o no asustarme.

Ven y siéntate – dije sin quitar la mirada del lago

¿Segura? – pregunto

Si, ven abrázame – dije haciéndome aun lado para que se sentara, escuche como se quitaba los zapatos para estar igual que yo.

Ven aquí – dijo pasando su brazo en mis hombros.

Todo va estar bien Bella – dijo dándome un beso en la cien

Lo se, pero no se como decírselo a Rene – dije aforrándome mas a el.

veremos cual sera la mejor manera de decírselo – dijo- pero tenemos que disfrazar todo.

Si y ¿que es lo que le diremos? – pregunte

Jasper y Emmett van a aparentar que hubo un choque – dijo

Esta bien, creo que va hacer algo mas creíble no – dije

Bella, por que estas tan tranquila amor, como si no hubiera pasado nada – dijo

No lo se Edward, por fuera me vez bien, pero por dentro me estoy muriendo, creo que la única manera de ''estar bien' si así lo vemos es que Tanya pague por lo que hizo, aunque no me de vuelva a mi padre. – dije

Esta bien – dijo _perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa – pensó_

Esto no es tu culpa – dije

Si lo es, en cierto aspecto lo es. – dijo algo frio

Dime, ¿!por que?!, Tiene que ser algo muy bueno Edward – dije, mientras el bufo

Yo sabia que Tanya no se iba aquedar los brazos cruzados cuando yo te convirtiera y mucho menos cuando lleguemos a formalizar – dijo

Me estas tratando de decir, que Tanya mato a mi padre por venganza!- grite

Eso es una teoría, mas no la hemos confirmado – dijo

…- me apoye mas al cuerpo de Edward dejando salir sollozos, aferrándome cada vez mas a el.

Por.. eso me decías que nunca me iban a dejar sola, que siempre iban a estar conmigo – dije con la voz entre cortada

Si, Alice ya lo había visto, por eso decidimos que cuando tu decidieras que te transformarías en una de nosotros, Emmett y Rosalie iban a ir a cuidar a Charlie, pero todo esto se salio de control y Tanya adelanto todo – dijo

Estuve dándole vueltas a la platica que acabamos de tener, Tanya mata a mi padre por venganza, -no tengo palabras- lo único que me queda es vengar la muerte de mi padre –aunque nunca eh sido alguien vengativo ni muchos menos eh practicado la venganza – pero esta vez fue la vida de alguien - era mi padre.-

Creo que necesitamos regresar – dijo Edward

Si, vamos. Necesito saber si Emmett y Jasper ya regresaron y también quiero ir a buscar a Tanya –dije

Tenemos que esperar a que regresen, para hacer todos los tramites del velorio y aparte tenemos que hablarle a Rene – dijo

Lo olvide – dije mientras llegábamos a casa

La vamos a encontrar, te lo juro Bella. Daria mi vida para que ella pague lo que ha hecho y lo sabes – dijo – ahora vamos necesitamos arreglar todo – me dio un calido beso e ingresamos a casa.

Cuando entramos a casa todos estaban en la sala – como si nos estuvieran esperando – voltearon a vernos a la puerta. Mire los ojos de cada uno – odio y tristeza- se reflejaba en ellos.

Cuando de repente sentí que la habitación olía a sangre humana –_ya esta aquí- pensó Edward- _ , voltee en dirección al sillón y ahí estaba Charlie, lo más raro de todo era de que todavía tenía pulso.

PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA! – dije corriendo hacia el lado de mi padre

Solamente quería despedirse Bella, se a estado aferrando a la vida – dijo Jasper

No entendía nada del o que estaba pasando, lo único que notaba era que el estaba sufriendo -lo ultimo que quería- era verlo así –SUFRIENDO.- Pase mi mano por su cabello, lleno de lodo y algunas hojas de árbol en el, su rostro demacrado, con algunas heridas en el, su corazón cada vez tenia menos pulso, estuve observando su rostro todo ese tiempo – grabando en mi memoria al ser que me dio la vida- al que quizás en unos instantes llegare a perder, todo por una estupida venganza.

En su rostro se formaba un sonrisa – como si percatara que estuviera yo con el-

Poco a poco pudo abrir sus ojos – con dificultad- me busco con la mirada y trate de sonreír – aunque en mis ojos no hubiera felicidad –

Be..lla- dijo Charlie

Shh.. no te esfuerces papa, todo era bien – dije cuando voltee a ver a los demás ya no había nadie en la sala, nada más Edward. _Querían dejarte sola con tu padre – pensó_

Gracias – dije

Bella .. – tomo aire, aunque su corazón cada vez estaba mas débil- perdóname hija por a verte dejado sola por mucho tiempo, yo se que ahora no estarás sola, que el –volteando a ver a Edward- te cuidara y estará contigo siempre, no lo dejes ir cariño , el te ama – dijo

Papá.. –dije pero me callo con un dedo

Todavía no termino – asentí – prométeme, que a pesar de que yo no este aquí, te cuidaras y dejaras que te cuiden. Dile a Rene Gracias por a verme dado la mejor hija – sentí un nudo en mi garganta- que todo lo que paso estos años fueron los mejores Bella, junto a ti a prendí muchas cosas, me di cuenta que ya eres toda una mujer, pero para mi siempre vas a hacer mi niña. – tomo aire, mientras su corazón pasaba a peores circunstancias- Bella aunque yo ya no este aquí, siempre te cuidare. Cuando necesites hablar, yo te escuchare, quizás es demasiado tarde, pero me hubiera gustado escucharte todos estos años, pero sabes como soy – dijo.

Papá todo va estar bien por favor – dije tratando de no dejar salir un sollozo

No Bella – me acerque a el para darle un beso en la frente – necesito que sepas algo – dijo

¿Que pasa papa? – pregunte aferrándome mas a su mano

Se que eres, hace mucho supe quienes eran los Cullen – dijo, mientras yo volteaba a ver a Edward -_lo sabe amor – pensó_

Pero .. – cuando me interrumpió de nuevo

No es necesario explicarlo, se que Edward te lo dirá. – mientras su corazón empezaba a fallar y mi padre tenia problemas para respirar ya.

Cu..cuida a Rene y a Phil – dijo – Te amo pequeña, estoy orgulloso de ti y ahí estaré en tu graduación, mi presencia y mi alma estarán siempre contigo. No te preocupes nunca te dejare sola – mientras corrían lagrimas en el rostro de el.

PAPA!..EDWARD AYUDALO!! –grite..mientras los demás entraban a la sala.

Todo estará bien – dijo Charlie dándome un beso en mi mano, su pulso cada vez era menos.

NO PAPA, POR FAVOR … TU LO HAS DICHO TODO ESTARA BIEN, NO ME DEJES – decía mientras la desesperación se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

Te qui..ero-

Oí como su corazón se apago, el silencio invadió mis oídos – mientras sus latidos seguían grabados en mi mente-

PAPA!! NO ME DEJES, YO SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!, EDWARD DILE QUE DESPIERTE – GRITE

Calma amor – mientras me abrazaba y pasaba su mano por mi espalda para tranquilizarme

NO, DIME QUE ESTA AQUÍ POR FAVOR, DIME QUE ESTA DORMIDO – seguía gritando, cuando sentí los brazos de Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie junto a nosotros.

POR..FAVOR.. EL VA ADESPERTAR, LO SE – seguía diciendo

Hermanita ya no te hagas mas daño por favor – decía Emmett

Sáquenla de aquí – dijo Carlisle –_lo siento Bella – pensó_

NO, NO ME QUIERO IR, DEJENME CON EL – grite, tratándome de safar de los brazos de mis 'hermanos'

Por favor Carlisle no me quiero separar de el – dije aun sintiendo la impotencia de a verlo tenido enfrente de mi y no haber podido hacer nada.

Tengo que revisarlo Bella y todavía no se como actúas con la sangre humana por favor, no quiero que cometas una estupidez – dijo Carlisle

QUE NOSE DAN CUENTA QUE YA ESTA MUERTO!! QUE MAS DANIO PUEDO HACERLE! DIGANME!! – grite

YA ISABELLA, ESTO NO ES TU CULPA Y LO SABES – dijo Rosalie.

_Vamos Edward, ahí que sacarla de aquí – pensó Alice_ y el solamente asintió, levantándome, mientras mi mano seguía apretando la de mi padre.

Vamos Bella, tienes que salir – dijo Edward, a pesar de que quería quedarme, necesitaba salir. No necesitaba el aire para nada, pero la impotencia, tristeza y desesperación cada vez se reflejaban más en mi rostro.

Salimos al patio los 6, esperando a que Carlisle terminara de revisar a mi padre y preparar todo el funeral – yo no quería saber nada de eso, simplemente no tenia cabeza para tramitar la muerte de mi propio padre, aun sabiendo que murió por mi culpa – yo debería de a ver sido el y el ahorita estuviera aquí.

Bella, esto hubiera pasado de todas formas – dijo Alice aun en los brazos de Jasper – no te castigues por algo que ya estaba destinado

No dije nada solamente asentí, lo único queme queda es a visarle a Rene y buscar a la estupida de Tanya.

Estuvimos en silencio todo ese rato, yo aun en los brazos de Edward y sollozando, empecé a sacar conclusiones o maneras de donde empezar a buscar a Tanya, quería encontrarla, - necesitaba encontrarla.-

Sentí como los demás se tensaban y miraban hacia alrededor en dirección al bosque, cuando dirigí mi mirada a el, ahí estaba.

Tanya – dijo Edward


	35. Un Adios

32Capitulo

Un Adiós..

Edward POV

Estuvimos en el jardín de la casa, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos – gracias a mis hermanos bloquearon su mente- necesitamos pensar que haríamos con Tanya – esto no se podía quedar así –.

Bella mientras tanto, no entendía de donde sacaba tanta fuerza para estar de pie todavía, si hubiera sido otro se hubiera desmoronado – _te amo- pensé_- ella ni siquiera me contesto, debería de estar bloqueándonos a todos.

Aun era sorprendente los poderes de ella y mas su autocontrol, tenia a la mujer mas importante a lado mío, en mis brazos, aunque me hubiera gustado que hubiera tenido hijos, una familia – hubiera sido una gran madre- estuve escuchando sus sollozos, hasta que dejo de hacerlo – se tranquilizo- empecé a sentir aquel ahora tan peculiar, mi cuerpo se tenso , como si detectara el peligro, voltee a ver a mis hermanos quienes habían detectado lo mismo que yo, excepto Bella quien sea sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta que deje mi vista en un punto fijo en el bosque, donde mi hermanos hacían lo mismo que yo.

Logre ver aquella cabellera,-algo alborotado por el viento- aquel olor me recordaba a alguien, hasta que salio a la luz.

Tanya! – dije sentí que mi cuerpo tensarse, al igual que mis hermanos, quienes estaban enfrente de sus parejas.

¿! QUE HACES AQUÍ!? – dijo Jasper

Huy así es como me reciben – dijo Tanya, mostrando su sonrisa

¿QUE QUIERES TANYA? NO TE FUE SUFICIENTE CON A VER MATADO A MI PADRE!! –dijo Bella

Así que era cierto – dijo – bueno no te sienta mal querida el ser una de nosotros, pero aun así sigues siendo poca cosa. – deje salir un gruñido.

Hay Eddie, en verdad no se que tanto le viste a esta. –dijo haciendo cara de asco.

No te atrevas a decirle así a Bella – dijo Rosalie

Vamos Barbie, quien lo iba a decir, ¿tu? Defendiendo a la 'Humana' – dijo- si antes la odiabas o mejor dicho la envidiabas.

CALLATE! – grito Emmett.

Claro Emmy – oí como Rosalie le gruño – bueno, bueno y que Bella, que se siente ser una de nosotros – dijo Tanya recargándose en un árbol.

Bien, mejor que nunca – dijo con una sonrisa, no sabia que tenia planeado – no sabes que es estar con Edward a las 24 horas del día o claro pues no lo sabes, disculpa – oí como Rosalie y Alice intentaban esconder sus risas.

Estupida! – grito Tanya – no te preocupes, no pasara mucho para que sepan de mi, de verdad Bella – termino por decir

No tienes para que andarte con rodeos Tanya, a qui estoy, que mas quieres de mi, dime! ¿! A mi padre?! Ya lo tienes o mejor dicho lo tuviste, a Edward ni lo sueñes o mejor opción – se quedo en silencio – ¿A mi? – Jasper, Emmett y yo dejamos salir un gruñido mientras mis hermanas estaban ahora cercas de Bella.

Muy tentador sabes – dijo – pero, yo no busco eso. Lo que buscaba ya lo tome y lo deje, como si fuera una basura –

_Edward detén a Bella! –pensó Alice_

ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA- grito Bella desde mis brazos, era demasiado fuerte.

EDWARD SUELTAME! , DEJAME DARLE SU MERECIDO A ESTA – dijo volteando a ver a Tanya de pies a cabeza.

Esta chiquita! Fue la 1era y seré la ultima con quien Edward estará – dijo Tanya

Ya quisieras Tanya – dije

Vamos Eddie que no te acuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos – definitivamente este mujer esta provocando a Bella

¡No se te ocurre algo mejor! Que no te das cuenta que nosotros nunca fuimos nada, que yo nunca te quise ni te desee, ni como mujer ni como nada, porque simplemente para mi no eras una mujer, ¡eras una cualquiera! – le dije, vi como su respiración poco a poco era mas rápida y sus ojos de color carbón.

¿Y que? ¿Que me van hacer? – dijo Tanya, _vamos Edward suéltala, déjala a ver que puede hacerme – pensó_

Hazle caso Edward, suéltame – dijo Bella

ACASO TU! TAMBIEN..-la interrumpí

Si Tanya, Bella también lee mentes – dije muy orgulloso de la mujer que tenia todavía en brazos.

No lo puedo creer – dijo

QUE ESPERAS EDWARD SUELTAME!! – grito _Bella ella te esta provocando, no le des gusto – pensé_

_Vamos Bella, que acaso eres tan poca cosa – pensó Tanya_

Estupida ram..- dijo Bella

La quite del camino, cuando Tanya se iba a lanzar hacia ella Jasper fue más rápido y la empujo al otro lado del jardín. Estuvieron peleando un rato, hasta que Tanya se safo de sus brazos.

Que es lo único que pueden hacer – dijo Tanya con la voz agitada – que me vez enana

¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?- dijo una Alice enojada

Enana o que me vas a negar que eres enana – dijo Tanya en son de burla

TE PASO QUE ME DIGAS ENANA, PERO LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI FAMILIA NO TIENE PERDON, MATASTE A UN HOMBRE QUE NO TENIA NADA QUE VER EN ESTO, ¿POR QUE? SOLO POR QUE BELLA SE QUEDO CON EDWARD Y ¿TU NO?, ES ESO VERDAD! NIEGANOS ESO! HAZLO!, ASI COMO HAS ESTADO NEGANDO TANTAS COSAS.

TU NO SABES NADA! – GRITO TANYA

¿QUE NO SE NADA?, POR DIOS! TANYA, MIRA QUE TU SOLA ESTAS CLAVANDO TU PROPIA TUMBA, BUENO SI SE PUEDE LLAMAR VIDA A LO QUE HAS TENIDO. – dijo Alice

QUE A DONDE CREES QUE VAS! –volvió a decir Alice

Solté un poco a Bella, quien estaba un 'poco' relajada, cuando la solté completamente. Vi sus ojos oscurecerse, su quijada tensarse en menos de 2 segundos.

Tanya estaba en el piso con Bella encima de ella, Tanya trataba de quitarse para poderse defender, pero no podía, hasta que Bella se descuido y la aventó.

Bella se trataba de poner de pie, mientras Tanya llego y la acorralo en la pared.

TANYA! SUELTALA! – grite

_Espera Edward, deja que sigan peleando, necesito saber hasta donde llega el poder de Bella – pensó Alice_

Pero que mi..estas pensando! – dije

_Tranquilo Bella estará bien, lo que nosotros no sabíamos es que Tanya tiene un poder – pensó Alice_

No supe que responder, yo pensé que Tanya nunca había tenido ningún poder, y creo que Eleazar tampoco lo sabia.

BELLA!! – grite..


	36. Un Adios II

33Capitulo

Un Adiós [2da Parte]

Bella POV

Sentía la impotencia al estar en sus brazos, la rabia crecía cada vez más y el veneno quemaba mi garganta. Quise soltarme varias veces, -pero no podía-

El sabia que quería matarla – lo sabia – trate de tranquilizarme hasta que Edward poco a poco empezó librarme de sus brazos, no lo pensé ni un segundo cuando yo ya estaba luchando contra Tanya, empecé a rasgar parte de su cuerpo, mientras en sus ojos se miraba la furia que contenía, trataba de quitarme – pero yo no lo permitía-

Tanto daño me has hecho, ¿Qué no te basto con quitarle la vida a mi padre?- dije entre dientes

Tu bien sabes que no era a tu padre a quien quería matar - dijo al darme una sonrisa

_Tranquilo Bella estará bien, lo que nosotros no sabíamos es que Tanya tiene un poder _–_pensó Alice_, dejándome en shock con esas palabras.

Cuando Tanya se percato de ello, me aventó al otro extremo, trate de pararme para volver a tacarla. Pero me arrincono a la pared tomándome del cuello, haciendo que me tragara el veneno que se producía en mi boca.

Por lo visto ya se dieron cuenta de mi poder – dijo Tanya – no necesito que digas nada solamente velo por ti misma.

Voltee a ver a mi familia, quien estaban estáticos, sin poder moverse –simplemente estatuas- empecé a ver como Jasper empezaba a tocarse el cuello – como si lo hubieran mordido –.

Llego al suelo inmediatamente, vi como se retorcía del dolor –

_se parece un poco al poder de Jane – pensó Edward_

No tenia idea de que trataba, seguía mirando aquella horrorosa imagen, Jasper retorciéndose del dolor, como si..

Ya te diste cuenta que es lo que hace mi poder no es así – dijo Tanya

No es posible – dije

Mi poder consiste en hacer sentir a mi victima, como corre la ponzoña por su cuerpo, su mismo veneno podría acabar con el, ¿sabes?, te lo explicare, el veneno pasa por tu cuerpo, quemando y recorriendo cada parte de el, dejándote inconciente, recordándote ahora lo que eres. No puedes deshacerte de el, simplemente Bella, son los 3 días de tu la transformación.-dijo Tanya

ERES UNA .. –cuando me dio un golpe en la cara

No te atrevas, que también tus queridos hermanos pueden sufrir – dijo volteando a ver a Alice, quien estaba sollozando al ver a Jasper en el piso.

Podía ver el odio en sus ojos, la desesperación por no poder ayudar a su pareja.

_Bella concéntrate yo se que podrás, solo es cosa de activar tu escudo- decía Alice._

TANYA! – grito Eleazar, al darnos cuenta que el resto de la familia estaba en la puerta del jardín. Esme quien tenía dolor en sus ojos al ver a Jasper tendido en el piso.

Que le haces a mi hijo! – grito Esme, quien trato de moverse. Pero paso igual que a todos.

_Creo que tú eres la única, donde el poder de Tanya no hace efecto, concéntrate Bella. – pensó Eleazar_

Entonces tú decides Isabella, ¿tu familia o tú? – dijo

Empecé a recordar a mi madre y Phil - su felicidad- a mi padre, los Cullen, mis amigos y Edward. -_Lo siento- _

Fue un placer – dijo Tanya

Voltee a ver a todos, Edward quien estaba ayudando a Jasper a reincorporarse.

Perdón - dije

BELLA!! – oí gritar a Edward

Sentí los colmillos de Tanya traspasar mi cuello, sus manos en mi cuerpo ejerciendo aquel dolor in descriptible, en un instante llegue a creer que todo estaba perdido.

Nuestros cuerpos cayeron al piso, dejándome cada vez mas inútil – sin fuerza- el veneno de su boca, reinaba en mi cuerpo. Aquella sensación que quemaba mi piel, pero esta vez era algo diferente.

Me dejo tirada, mientras mi vista estaba en mi familia, quienes ahora estaban juntos, sin poderse mover.

_Mi amor, resiste – pensaba Edward_

_Bella, no puede dejarte vencer – pensó Carlisle_

DEJALA!! – grito Edward

Tu adonde crees que vas! – dijo Tanya, cuando Edward empezó a retorcerse del dolor al igual que Jasper, hace un momento.

Mis ojos cada vez estaban más pesados,- necesito vivir- sentía mi cuerpo cada vez diferente, -no quemaba- al ver a Edward en el piso y a mi familia sin poder hacer nada, la rabia se hacia cada vez mas grande en mi cuerpo, el enojo se fue transformando en veneno – necesito levantarme-.

Trate un poco, al igual que vigilaba que Tanya no se diera cuenta de lo que yo estaba haciendo. Llegue a ponerme de pie después de 2 intentos, aun sentía el veneno recorrer mi cuerpo.

Me reincorpore, tratando de ponerme firme. El coraje se iba sintiendo en mi cuerpo, poco a poco sentía como algo se separaba de mí – que pasa – mi familia seguía viéndome, como si trataran de averiguar que era lo que estaba haciendo – aunque ni yo misma sabia lo que hacia- fue cayendo uno por uno al piso, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle y por ultimo Emmett. Eleazar y sus hermanas seguían inmóviles, _-a pesar de todo, los amo – pensó Tanya_

Co..mo puede.s hablar ..de..amor – decía Edward quien batallaba para hablar – cuando.. nos haces esto a nosotros

YO TE AMO EDWARD, ME DUELE HACERTE ESTO, PERO SI NO VAS HACER PARA MI NO VAS HACER PARA NADIE! – grito Tanya

Mientras Edward dejaba salir gritos de dolor.

_Concéntrate amor, yo se que estas tratando, lo se – pensó Edward _, cuando voltee a verlo, solamente asentí.

Empecé a observar a mi familia, - sufriendo por mi- volví a sentir que algo se desprendía de mi cuerpo, cada vez con mas fuerza. Voltee a ver a Edward, quien trataba de sonreír, _sigue así, vas bien – pensó Alice_, empecé a concentrarme en todo aquello que me hacia feliz y que poco a poco lo perdí, estuve sumergida en mis pensamientos, cuando Edward empezaba hablarme mediante sus pensamientos, _Bella, lo puedo sentir no dejes de hacer lo que haces – pensó, esta bien amor – conteste, _aunque sabia que el no me oía, _Bella! te oí sigue así, creo que ya encontré la manera de comunicarnos, pero eso no es lo importante sigue! – pensaba Edward._

Mi familia seguía dando pensamientos positivos, -alentándome- cuando vi a Esme retorcerse del dolor y escuchar sus gritos, fue lo que mas rabia me dio. De mi cuerpo se desprendió, se sentía como un resorte que cada vez era más extenso y más fino.

_Sigue así hermanita, no te desconcentres – pensaba Emmett_

Poco a poco mi familia, iba tratando de moverse.

QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ! – grito Tanya – TU QUE HACES DE PIE! – le grito a Edward

DEJALO! –grite

COMO DEMONIOS PASO ESTO, Y ¿TU? – volteo a verme - ¿QUE HACES? Con esa estupida sonrisa.

No te ayudaran en nada – dijo volteando a verme, _por que no les pasa nada, que demonios estas haciendo Isabella – pensó Tanya_

Tu que crees, estoy ayudando a mi Familia! – dije caminando hacia donde ella estaba, aun con dolor en mi cuerpo y tratando de no desconcentrarme para no romper mi escudo.

¿Que ocultas Swan? – dijo Tanya

Nada, nada – empecé a reír, cuando llegue a darle cara.

Su rostro me demostraba que en verdad me tenía miedo – no sabia que cara tenia yo en ese momento, pero la cara de Tanya me daba satisfacción-

Que a caso te doy miedo – le dije

NO! – grito

Pues eso parece querida – conteste

Por mas que quieras tu nunca me darás miedo , al contrario me das asco – dijo

Si tanto asco te doy, por que no me matas, por que tu maldito poder no me hace nada, te das cuenta que soy inmune a ti! – le dije aventándola hacia un árbol. Corrí hacia ella para presionar mi brazo a su cuello.

¿Que piensas correr? – dije, cuando oí las risas de Emmett. _No creo que lo haga hermanita, si miraras como la tienes – pensó Emmett._

Bueno Tanya, que es lo que deseas, algo rápido y sin dolor o lento y doloroso – dije, sentí a Alice detrás de mi en ese momento junto con Rosalie.

Tu decides – dijo Rosalie

_Bella cuidado, tu escudo se esta debilitando – pensó Jasper_, solamente asentí.

_Necesito hacer algo rápido – pensó Tanya _

_Cuidado Bella – pensó Alice,_ cuando termino de decir eso sentí los dientes de Tanya en mi brazo dejándola libre, alcance a escuchar el estruendo de dos cuerpos.

ALICE!!!- grite

Alice estaba encima de Tanya, mientras ella se estaba tratando de moverse, vi como hundía sus comillos al cuello de Tanya, a quien había tomado desprevenida. Oí como se rompía la piel y sus gritos se oyeron por todo el bosque.

Alice se levanto y tomo a Tanya de cuello.

Bella tienes los honores por favor – dijo Alice, nunca había mirado el lado malvado que tenia – realmente daba miedo-

Claro, no es necesario preguntarlo – dije acercándome a ella.

Te das cuenta que eres igual a mi – dijo Tanya con la voz algo agitada

¿A que te refieres? Pregunte

A que me mataras como yo lo hice con tu padre – dijo sentí mi cuerpo tensarse al escuchar esas palabras.

NO TE ATREVAS HABLAR DE MI PADRE, QUE EL NO TENIA LA CULPA DE NADA – grite!

CLARO QUE SI, EL A VER TENIDO UNA HIJA COMO TU – dijo Tanya

No lo pensé ni dos veces cuando sentí, que algo se apoderaba de mí, tome su cuello con mis dos manos.

_No eres capas de hacerlo – pensaba Tanya_

Esto es por Charlie – dije con coraje

Cuando menos lo pensé, escuche como el cuello se rompía y el cuerpo caía, mientras que en mis manos seguía la cabeza de Tanya.

Jasper, Emmett háganse cargo del cuerpo – dijo Eleazar

Lo siento Eleazar – dijo Carlisle

No te preocupes, estamos bien Ella se lo merecía – dijo Irina con la voz entre cortada.

Yo seguía con la cabeza de Tanya en mis manos, observando su mirada, aquella que ya no tenía vida, y que yo misma se la había arrebatado.

Suelta eso – dijo Edward, sin llegar a acercarse a mí.

Bella dámela- dijo Jasper

Solamente asentí, mientras mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

EDWARD SOSTENLA – grito Alice

Y a partir de ahí todo se volvió negro..


	37. Un Adios III

34Capitulo

Un Adiós [ 3era Parte]

Bella POV

Caer en la negrura del abismo, donde todo lo que reina es oscuridad, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, no podía despertar. Oí a cada miembro de mi familia hablar entre ellos. Empecé a sentir como mi cuerpo volvía a tener fuerzas, mis ojos cada vez estaban más livianos, pero tenía una duda, ¿como es que me desmaye si los vampiros no nos desmayamos?

_Ya esta apunto de despertar – pensó Alice_

¿Que me paso?- pregunte, tratando de levantarme

Solo te desmayaste – dijo Edward mientras fruncía el seño.

Pero como es eso posible – dije

Es la primera vez que utilizabas tu escudo, es normal lo activaste de una manera muy diferente sin haber practicado antes. – dijo Eleazar

Bueno, creo que tenemos que preparar todo para el funeral de Charlie y hablarle a Rene – dijo Carlisle

Si, creo que entre mas rápido sea todo esto, mejor para mi y para todos. – dije

Bueno entonces, ¿quieres hablar ahorita con Rene? – pregunto Edward

Si, será lo mejor. – dije

Me levante de la cama, para dirigirnos a la sala donde estaban todos.

Hermanita! – grito Emmett quien me levanto

Emmett suéltame!! – grite – me duele

Jaja perdón no era mi intención – dijo haciendo puchero

Ya, ya era juego. – dije

Me tenias muy preocupado, no lo vuelvas hacer por favor – dijo Emmett

Okey esta bien no lo volveré hacer – dije

¿Ya estas mejor Bella? – dijo Jasper dándome un abrazo

Si gracias – dije aun en los brazos de Jasper, se sentía tan bien estar rodeada de paz y tranquilidad.

Creo que será mejor dejarlos solos para que puedan hablar con Rene – dijo Jasper, mirándome a mi y a Edward.

Esta bien – dijo Edward – por cierto, que sea todo muy discreto creo que nada mas será la pura familia y amigos muy cercanos a Charlie

No te preocupes, mi papa no tenia mucha familia. Solamente éramos Rene, Phil y yo, y pues también sus compañeros del trabajo. – dije

Esta bien, lo que tu digas – dijo Edward mientras medaba su celular

No se como decírselo Edward – dije

¿Quieres que yo se lo diga? – dijo, asentí, me sentí una cobarde pero era lo mejor.

Todo va a salir bien – dijo

Estas bien.

Edward se sentó, mientras yo ponía mi cabeza en su regazo, pasaba su mano por mi pelo, no sabia que me pasaba tenia tanto dolor por dentro de mi cuerpo, que a simple vista parecía que tuviera tranquilidad. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, de cómo va hacer de ahora en adelante mi vida, ¿que es lo que are?, quizás Edward todavía este pensando en casarnos, pero creo que por el momento es muy rápido.

Apenas es fin de semana y el lunes ingresaremos al instituto de nuevo, ya falta una semana para graduarnos e irnos ala ''Universidad'' aunque en realidad, creo que nada mas haremos un año.

Miraba como Edward fruncía el seño – era tan perfecto – estuve prestando atención a cada moviendo que hacia, sus gestos, sus labios, su rostro era perfecto.

Hola Rene – dijo Edward, me tense un poco

Hola Edward – dijo Rene através del teléfono.- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Todo Bien? ¿Bella esta bien? – así es Rene

Si, Rene. ¿Phil esta contigo? –pregunto Edward,_ no quiero que este sola cuando le diga- pensó Edward_, yo solamente asentí.

Si, aquí esta conmigo.- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para ver a mi madre.

Estaba en el sillón de la casa, junto con Phil quien la tenia abrazada y pasando su mano por la espalda. Se notaba nerviosa. Volví abrir los ojos, no quería ver la reacción que tendría mi madre al momento de enterare de lo que pasaba.

Rene lo que le tengo que decir es algo…que no me gustaría decírselo así pero por las circunstancias es la única manera. – dijo Edward

¿Qué pasa Edward? –dijo Rene

Si, ella esta bien. Se trata de Charlie – dijo Edward

¿Que tiene? – dijo

Tuvo un accidente y - mientras yo le tomaba la mano- falleció- dijo Edward

Pero ¿!como?! ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? – grito Rene

Calma Rene – se escucho decir a Phil

Phil, Charlie esta muerto – dijo Rene entre sollozos

Pásame a Edward – se escucho que dijo Phil

Edward, ¿que fue exactamente lo que paso? – dijo Phil en el teléfono.

Charlie venia de regreso a Forks, cuando un trailer perdió el control – dijo Edward.

¿Como esta Bella? – dijo Phil

Ella esta aquí conmigo, esta estable – dijo Edward

Salimos esta misma noche para Forks – dijo Phil,

Edward pásame a Phil – le dije en el oído

Phil, Bella quiere hablar contigo – dijo Edward

Esta bien – dijo

Phil, tranquiliza a mi mama por favor- dije

No tienes por que decirlo, tu sabes que lo are, solamente queremos saber si tu estas bien – dijo

Si, no te preocupes por mi, ya estoy mas tranquila. Ahora nada mas queda preparar todo. – dije

Esta bien, nos vemos mañana – dijo

Hasta luego, dale un abrazo a Rene de mi parte – dije

Adiós. – dijo y colgó

Me acerque mas a Edward, mientras el me abrazaba. No se como estará Rene después de esto, a pesar de que estaba divorciados y ella había rehecho su vida, siempre lo estimo.

Amor, tenemos que preparar todo para mañana cuando venga Rene. Tu sabes que se pueden quedar aquí – dijo

No lo se Edward, no me quiero tomar atribuciones, necesito hablar con Esme – dije

No tienes por que preguntarme nada, tú sabes que esta también es tu casa. – dijo Esme

Gracias, pero –

_Es por Jasper verdad- pensó Edward._ Solamente asentí

No es que me incomode, pero no se el. No se si este de acuerdo – dije

No te preocupes por mi Bella, todo va estar bien. Creo que aquí la que tenemos que cuidar es a ti. – dijo Jasper dándome una sonrisa

Jeje Creo que si, pero tratare de controlarme, enserio – dije haciendo puchero.

No te preocupes, yo se que te vas a controlar, no habrá ningún problema. – dijo Alice

Gracias – dije

Estuvimos la mayor parte de la tarde arreglando lo del funeral de Charlie, para lo que era el velorio. Estuve pensando en hablarle a Billy, pero no sabia si juntar licántropos con vampiros.

_Si quieres invitarlos, hazlo Bella – pensó Alice_

_Bella son parte de tu familia, tienes que hacerlo. Yo se que no quieres enfrentamientos, por nosotros tu sabes que no habrá problema – pensó Edward_

Gracias, creo que tengo que dar un paseo necesito ir a la frontera a hablar con Jacob. – dije

_Quieres hablarle por teléfono para avisarle – pensó Edward_

Si, creo que va hacer más fácil. Aunque la verdad tengo miedo – dije

No tienes por que temer, es tu familia te recuerdo y ellos también deben de estar enterados de lo que pasa. – dijo Jasper.

Gracias chicos.- dije

Me levante para irme al jardín a hablar por teléfono, no es que no quisiera que mi familia escuchara, pero es Jacob y no se como va a reaccionar. Con mucho esfuerzo me dieron el ''permiso'' por así decirlo para que Edward pudiera transformarme.

Al llegar a la banca del jardín, solté un suspiro, empecé a marcar.

Nunca me había sentido tan desesperada para que alguien me contestara, -_ contesta- _sonó 2 veces en el tercero..

Hola – dijo Jacob

Hola Jacob, soy Bella – dije

¿Qué pasa? – dijo algo cortante

Necesitamos hablar – dije

¿Para que?, si ya decidiste que hacer con tu vida no – dijo Jacob

Necesitamos hablar Jacob, por favor nos vemos en la frontera –

¿Y por que en la frontera?, ¿Que no puedes venir ala reserva? – dijo secamente

No, no puedo ir. Ya no soy bienvenida ahí – le conteste

TU SABES QUE SI ERES BIENVENIDA AQUÍ! – grito

NO YA NO, NOS VEMOS EN LA FRONTERA ADIOS! – y colgué

Empecé a soltar sollozos, - _por que todo tiene que ser así_ –

_Estas lista – pensó Alice_

Si – dije con la voz entre cortada

Ya Bella, todo estará bien. Lo se – dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

Lo se Alice, pero no es fácil saber que tu familia, bueno mi casi hermano me trate así – dije

El sabe por que lo decidiste y a que acuerdo llegaron, el no quiso aceptar la propuesta. – dijo

Si, lo se. Se que era difícil para todos ellos, pero tu sabes que yo le comente que podríamos llegar a algo, con tal de que pudiéramos seguir teniendo nuestra amistad y el simplemente me negó. – dije

El se lo pierde, tu le diste todas las opciones y el solamente lo hecho a perder – dijo

Vamos no quiero que esto se haga más tarde, necesito acabar con esto.

Entramos a la casa, donde todos nos esperaban – _no iras sola- pensó Carlisle_, yo solamente asentí. Salimos casa rumbo a la frontera, los nervios se hacían cada vez más presentes- no se como va actuar Jacob- quise pensar en otras cosas, pero el nervio seguía presente.

Hace más de 3 meses Jacob y los Cullen – ahora mi familia- tratamos de llegar a un cuerdo, ya que yo había decidido transformarme y Edward acepto –aun que batalle un poco, pero lo logre- Jacob trato de hacerme a entender, dándome amenazas, o mejor dicho diciendo que negaría nuestra amistad – dándome por muerta-.

Cuando le plantee la opción a Jacob de hacer un excepción al tratado, el se negó rotundamente, le di muchas opiniones o mejor dicho trate de negociarlo, a pesar de todas las propuestas –algo estupidas- hubo una que me dolió pero igual la negó, era irnos de Forks, cuando le dije aquellas palabras se trasformo delante de mi.

Sam y Paul tuvieron que agarrarlo y llevarse pidiendo perdón y dándome su permiso, el sabia que era lo que yo deseaba aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, pero respetaba mis acciones.

_Todo va a estar bien, trata de calmarte me pones también nerviosos a nosotros y mas a Edward. – pensaba Jasper,_ solamente asentí. Trate de calmarme un poco – para no afectar a los de mas- poco a poco mi olfato fue detentando a perro mojado.

_Ya están aquí Bella – pensó Carlisle, _A los pocos minutos estuvimos enfrente de Jacob, Sam y Paul quienes nos miraban con cara de asombro.

_Que le hiciste chupasangre! – pensó Jacob. _

Tome aire y empecé a caminar en dirección a ellos, junto con Jasper, Emmet atrás de mi y Carlisle y Edward aun lado.

El no me hizo nada Jacob – dije fríamente

Como de que no, mírate ahora eres una de ellos. – dijo

Si, si lo soy y no me arrepiento de nada.

Hola Bella – dijo Sam, yo solamente asentí

_Estupido – pensó Jacob _en ofensa a Edward, recibiendo de este un gruñido

Bella a que viene la urgencia – dijo Sam, tome aire, sinceramente esto no iba hacer fácil.

_Vamos Bella, se que no es fácil pero tienes que hacerlo – pensó Edward _ yo seguía sin poder decir nada.

Se trata sobre Charlie – dije

Si, lo que te preocupa es de que Charlie se queda sin protección, nosotros lo cuidaremos Bella. – dijo Sam, sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

Ya no es necesario, Charlie.. – no podía decirlo en verdad me dolía.

¿Qué pasa con Charlie!? – dijo Jacob – que a caso lo mataste!

_Tranquila Bella, el no sabe lo que dice.- pensó Jasper_, yo solamente asentí queriendo darle una sonrisa.

No, yo no lo mate! – grite

Todos los ojos, se posaron en mí, sentí la necesidad de correr, pero igual no podía alejarme de la realidad.

Estas diciendo que Charlie esta muerto – dijo Sam

Si – y baje el rostro

¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso? – grito Jacob

Charlie salio de Forks hace unos días para dar unas platicas cercas de aquí, en el camino de regreso un trailer perdió el control, Bella pensó que seria lo correcto avisarles sobre la situación. Ya que ustedes –dijo Edward - _si lo que trata de decir es que soy su familia, esta muy equivocado- pensó Jacob – _

Si, aunque te duela aceptarlo, somos familia. Quizás no de sangre pero nuestra amistad era y es muy importante para mi – dije

Como demonios sabes q todo lo que pienso – dijo Jacob

Simplemente lo hago –

Bueno y que es lo que a nosotros nos implica que Charlie este muerto – dijo Jacob con voz secante

No puedo creer lo que estas preguntando, Charlie era tu familia –

Tu lo has dicho ERA mi familia, creo que mi familia se hizo mas pequeña desde el día en que la que se suponía que era mi hermana, acepto convertirse en un chupa sangre –

Esta bien, creo que ya no tengo nada mas que hacer – dije – Vámonos que apesta a perro

_Perdónalo Bella, todavía sigue mal por la decisión que tomaste –pensó Sam_

No hay problema, de todas esto hubiera pasado algún día – conteste

Que no te ibas a ir – dijo Jacob

Cuidado en como le hablas – dijo Edward

Yo puedo hablarle como yo quiera al final de cuentas ella ya no es nada mío – dijo Jacob volteándome a ver y dejándonos ahí.

Nos tenemos que ir Bella, no te preocupes estaremos ahí, aun que no todos quieran estarlo – dijo Paúl

Gracias.

Vi como Jacob se iba, _-realmente me odia tanto-_ nunca llegue a pensar que podría perder a un hermano así, -_ya que eso era realmente lo que éramos – _ver desaparecer a Jacob detrás de las sombras de aquel oscuro bosque, oír como golpean las olas del mar, recordar cada día que viví con el, cuando todavía era mi hermano. Tantos recuerdos quedaran en el olvido, que me duele saber que eso es lo que soy para el ahora, un simple recuerdo.

Voltee a ver a mi familia, quienes me miraban con cara de disculpa, simplemente asentía y nos fuimos directo a casa. El camino estuvo algo serio, hasta Emmett lo estuvo. Empecé a caminar, mientras los demás seguían con su ritmo, sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba, tantas emociones en un día no eran bueno.

Llegue a recargarme en un árbol aunque no lo necesitaba – solamente quería pensar- deje que el viento rozara mi cara y dejara recorrer mi cuerpo. Sentí unos calidos brazos alrededor de mí.

Sabia que era Edward, -su olor era inconfundible- no dijo nada simplemente me abrazo, estuvimos bastante tiempo ahí, viendo el crepúsculo y el amanecer. Sentí como me acomodaba para estar mas cercas de el.

Creo que han sido demasiadas emociones por un día, ¿no crees? – dije

Si, la verdad es que nunca creí que Jacob se comportara de esa manera, como tu lo dijiste era tu familia, tu hermano y así te trata. – termino con un gruñido

Es normal amor, pero el tiene que aceptar que mi vida es estar contigo, algún día. – dije soltando un suspiro.

Amor has pensado que hacer con la casa de Charlie, si te quieres ir a vivir ahí, por mi no ahí problema – dijo, aunque sentí la tristeza en su voz, nunca me había puesto a pensar que haría ahora yo sola en esa casa.

No, no lo había pensando. – suspire- pero se que Rene no querrá dormir en esa casa, simplemente por los recuerdos – dije

Tu sabes que Esme le encantaría que estuvieran en la casa – dijo

No quiero causar mas molestias Edward – conteste

Tu sabes que ya eres de la familia, así que sabrás que note podrás resistir a los encantos de los Cullen – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Engreído.

Jaja no pasa nada amor, vamos a casa que nos esperan, tenemos que preparar todo para la llegada de Rene y Phil, también para de Charlie.

Me ayudo a levantarme, decidimos caminar, ya que correr era algo que no deseaba hacer en este momento.

Llegamos a casa y vi como todos estaban de aquí para haya –_definitivamente, no creo que me pueda negar- _trate de ayudar pero todos me dijeron que no, me fui a la recamara de Edward, para acostarme un rato, quizás no podré dormir pero aun así la cama se me hacia muy placentera

Edward decidió hacerme compañía después de un rato mas, ya que se había quedado ayudando a los chicos con los muebles y ciertas cosas que Esme había traído.

Era la noche mas extraña para mi, no dormida – era simple, ahora soy vampiro- pero extrañare soñar, hablar dormida y quizás pronunciar el nombre de Edward entre mis sueños.

Oír cada parte del bosque, como es la composición que ahí, entre el viento, el rose de las hojas y el sonido del río. –era perfecto-.

Pase la madrugada sumida en mis pensamientos, con Edward al lado mío jugando con mi cabello, quizás platicamos de cosas sin importancia pero aun así no era lo mismo. En el aspecto de que ahora yo soy la que desea estar tranquila y el desea romper la rutina.

El amanecer estaba apunto de empezar, cuando me levante de la cama para dirigirme al balcón.

Estuve contemplando cada color que había en el cielo, Edward quien había seguido mis pasos, me hacia sentir segura, querida y mujer – a pesar que no hemos tenido relaciones.

Es hora de arreglarnos, date un baño, mientras le digo a Alice que te traiga ropa o mejor dicho que la escoja por ti – regalándome una sonrisa.

Si, vamos que tenemos mucho que hacer, primero Rene, luego lo de mi papa.

Por Rene no te preocupes, ya fueron por ellos, Jasper y Alice se ofrecieron a ir por ellos, mientras nosotros nos dedicamos a aparentar la muerte de Charlie, de una manera diferente, sin que se den cuenta de la marca de los colmillos y golpes – dijo, solamente asentí.

Me dirigí al baño para así empezarme arreglar, era mi primera vez que Alice no venia hacer de las suyas y se lo tengo que agradecer. Termine de bañarme y de arreglarme, empecé a desenredar mi cabello y mirarme através del espejo,_ tantas cosas han pasado y ahora soy una de ellos – pensé, _ no me arrepiento de nada, de eso estoy segura. Extrañare a mi familia, pero se que por un tiempo tendré derecho a verla y saber como están hasta que sea necesario irme.

Salí del baño, viendo a Edward en la cama quien llevaba una pequeña cajita color azul, con un listón negro. Verlo varias veces jugar con el, en verdad me desesperaba.

¿Que es eso? – pregunte

Ven siéntate – dijo, deje la toalla en el pequeño sofá del a recamara.

Esto, tu papa me lo dio dijo que algún día te lo tendría que dar, yo se que quizás no es algo especial este día, pero me gustaría tan siquiera lo te lo pusieras ahora, ten ábrela – dijo

Tome la cajita entre mis manos, no sabia que era lo que Charlie me había dado, pero debería de a ver sido algo muy importante para el. Poco a poco fui quitando el listón y cayo al piso.

Pase mis dedos por la caja, apreciando aquel obsequio de mi padre. Decidí abrirlo, mi impresión fue algo que no lo me lo esperaba, por inercia deje de respirar – aunque no me afecta- pase mis dedos por aquellos 2 anillos de compromiso que había dentro de la caja. Sentí como un nudo en la garganta se empezaba a formar.

Charlie me pidió que te lo diera, son los anillos de compromiso de Rene y Charlie – dijo

…-solamente asentí

Se que es algo difícil de explicar, pero tu padre me dijo que desearía que los cuidaras, como símbolo del amor, en donde se formo una familia hace años y tu fuiste el producto de ese amor, que siempre te cuidara y te querrá como a nadie, a pesar de que nunca fue muy expresivo. Que quizás no estará en nuestra boda, pero su alma y su recuerdo si lo estará. Que tenemos su permiso y que seas feliz. Que no por que el matrimonio de tus padres no funciono tú no deberías de pensar así, al contrario, tu felicidad es primero. Que aprenderás de los errores, como el lo ha aprendido, que esta orgulloso de que seas su hija, que eres y serás siempre la mejor, que en tu corazón siempre va a ver paz y amor, que el momento en que tu saques la furia que llevas dentro, no es por hacer el mal, si no al contrario será para cuidar lo tuyo. También que recuerdes que la vida tiene barreras y ahí que saberlas afrontar. – dijo Edward

Me quede sin habla -simplemente las palabras no fluían como deberían de hacerlo- Charlie a pesar de todo, de ser un hombre serio y no expresar sus sentimientos, era un gran padre. Nunca llegue a pensar como seria mi vida después de esto, como dijo el 'se feliz', y lo seré.

Pase mi mano por mi cuello, donde se encontraba la cadena que me había dando Rene hace algunos años, desabroche la cadena y pase los dos anillos en ella, los sostuve entre mis manos, dejando salir un sollozo, _Te Quiero Papá, Gracias por darme la vida – pensé. _Pase la cadena por mi cuello, volteándome para que Edward la volviera a acomodar. Dejando caer los dos anillos en medio de mí pecho.

Gracias Edward, por ser quien eres, no pudiste a ver me dado mejor regalo por parte de mi padre. – dije

No tienes por que agradecer.- abrazándome y dándome un beso en la cien.

_Bella, Edward tienen que bajar, Rene ya esta aquí – pensó Alice_

Vamos – dije

Bajamos y vimos que nos estaban esperando en la sala, ahí se encontraba Rene con Phil. Al momento de verla todo se rompió en mi interior, ver a mi madre llorando no era lo mejor de esta situación, a pesar de que ellos estaba divorciados siempre tuvieron buena comunicación.

Rene se levanto y se dirigió a mi, le di una pequeña sonrisa, pero ella se quedo sin habla al momento de verme, vi como en su cara resbalaban las lagrimas, voltee a ver hacia donde miraba y era a los anillos.

No se que significado eran para mis padres estos anillos, pero podría notarlo que había sido algo muy grande para ellos.

Cuan..do te –tomo aire – cuando te los dios – dijo Rene

Edward me los dio – conteste

OH – mientras voltio a ver a Edward

Si sabes lo que quieren significar, me imagino que Charlie le dijo a Edward – volvió a decir Rene volteando a vernos. Mientras todos salían de la casa junto con Phil.

No, bueno Edward me comento que era el símbolo del amor que tuvieron hace años – conteste

En cierta parte si lo es – dijo – pero Charlie y yo había dicho que al momento de darte esos anillos, era por que habías tomado la decisión correcta.- volteando a vernos a Edward y a mí.

No me sorprendería, que un día me hables por teléfono para decirme que te casaras, se que Charlie ya dio su permiso – volteando a ver los anillos, mientras yo le regresaba la mirada a ella. acaso quería que estos anillos los utilizara para mi boda..- si, es lo que estas pensando, esos anillos tu padre quería que los utilizaras en tu boda, por eso se los dio a Edward – dándonos una pequeña sonrisa.Voltee a ver a Edward, quien estaba a mi lado.

Se que es muy pronto y no te estoy pidiendo una respuesta todavía – dijo Edward- pero podemos esperar, quiero que sea algo especial el día que te lo pida.

No necesitas hacer algo especial, tu eres lo que mas amo en este mundo y mi respuesta es Si – dándole un beso

Gracias amor, quizás no fue el mejor momento pero aun así, are algo, eso tenlo por seguro – dijo Edward

Bella, Edward tiene razón, quizás no es el mejor momento, pero se que ustedes van hacer felices, solamente espero que me la cuides muchacho, se que no es necesario que te lo diga – dijo Rene, quien nos daba un abrazo a los dos, con su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

Necesitamos irnos – en eso entro Alice y los 3 asentimos

Vámonos – dijo Carlisle

Salimos de la casa, cada quien en sus respectivos autos Rene y Phil se fueron en el carro de Carlisle. En el camino a los velatorios, iba jugando con los anillos, observándolos.

Llegamos al lugar, donde ya había gente que convivía con Charlie. Edward se estaciono y me ayudo a salir de auto, mientras los demás ya habían entrado al lugar.

Tome su mano y seguimos a los demás, varias personas me dieron el pésame. Muchos se preguntaban que seria de mí después de esto, también se cuestionaron por que no lloraba, que quizás era tanta la impresión que me estaba aguantando todo. Si ellos supieran, que si yo podría llorar lo estuviera haciendo.

Entramos a la sala, donde se encontraban su cuerpo. Compañeros del trabajo, amigos y conocidos de El, todos estaban aquí.

El tiempo en la funeraria se me paso muy rápido, ver a Rene llorar en ciertos momentos, a mi familia arreglando todo para lo del entierro, y yo aquí sentada al lado del hombre que amo, quien me tiene abrazada, como si estuviera esperando el momento de mi destrucción.

La gente fue saliendo poco a poco del lugar, esperando a que sacaran el féretro y subirlo a la carroza. Estuve atenta a cada movimiento que hacían- suspire- _falta poco para el Adiós papa – pensé_

Varias de las personas que estaban aquí, decidieron seguir la carroza desde sus autos, Alice se llevo el auto de Edward, ya que yo quería caminar.

Esperamos a que todos se fueran del lugar, para empezar nosotros a caminar. El camino hacia el panteón no estaba muy largo, quizás estaba muy cercas de aquí. Llegue al lugar donde iban a enterrar a Charlie, pero no me quise acercar, me quede reclinada en un árbol junto con Edward, viendo como bajaban el féretro cada vez mas lento.

_Papa: _

_Quizás esto hubiera sido un hasta luego, se que estas conmigo –lo se- sonreiré cada vez que te recuerde. Fuiste y serás siempre aquella fuerza para seguir, ver como bajan aquella cama donde estarás por el resto de la existencia humana, me parte el corazón. Todos tus sueños y tus anhelos han quedado atrás, quizás no tuviste la familia que hubiéramos deseado tener, pero nunca me hizo falta nada papa, yo se que a ti si y perdón. _

_Despertare cada mañana, con el frío de la ausencia…_

_Simplemente Gracias_

_Se que para todos ellos será un hasta luego, que ellos en un futuro te volverán a ver y estarán contigo, y para mi Papá es un simple Adiós. Aquel Adiós que lo recordare siempre, como aquellas pequeñas sonrisas que me dabas cuando era pequeña, que decías que no debería llorar, que las lagrimas son para limpiar el alma y no para la tristeza, temo decirte que por fuera no podré llorar, pero por dentro no sabes como me estoy inundando, cada parte de mi ser pide a gritos que vuelvas, como pide perdón de manera desenfrenada. _

_Se que no volverás y que esto es una despedida sin un retorno a la vida._

_Me queda por decirte._

_Gracias por haber sido mi padre, por haber estado conmigo…_

_El hasta luego hubiera quedado perfecto pero para nosotros es un simple_

_Adiós…_


	38. Nos queremos ¿mudar?

35Capitulo

Nos queremos ¿mudar?.

Bella POV

Han pasado ya varios días después de la muerte de Charlie, la casa donde antes vivíamos eh ido desocupándola poco a poco, los recuerdos me invaden mas de lo que me había imaginado – lo extraño-.

El convivir con humanos, cada vez es más fácil. Todos creíamos que iba a hacer difícil ya que no he actuado como un neófito ''normal''. Después de la muerte de Tanya, Eleazar y su familia vino a pedirnos perdón por el comportamiento de su ''hija'' – si es que se le podría llamar así-.

Edward y yo hemos encontrado la manera de que el pueda leer mi mente, al principio tuve que acostumbrarme a bajar mi escudo.

En el camino hacia la escuela Alice iba parloteando sobre el baile – el cual no deseaba ir-. Después de la muerte de Charlie, me fui a vivir con los Cullen – mi familia-.

Los primeros días cuando llegue ala escuela junto con ellos, todos cuchicheaban y me miraban extraño, algunos de ellos pensaban que tenia cierto parentesco con ellos, por mi piel y mi cuerpo. Fue algo que no nos importo.

La gente iba y venia preguntándose como es que yo termine con los Cullen, varias me envidiaban, otras decían que me tenían lastima y que Edward terminaría por dejarme.

Varios maestros me dieron el pésame, al igual que mis compañeros. Edward siempre estuvo conmigo, cambio sus clases para unirse al mismo grupo que yo. No hubo problema para eso ya que como todos saben aquí, quien no se puede resistir a Edward Cullen.

El día pasó como si nada, las clases seguían siendo aburridas y mas en estas fechas, entregar finales, proyectos y una que otra materia libre.

Al salir de la clase de matemáticas nos dirigimos al comedor, donde nos esperaban los demás. Emmett como siempre con sus comentarios de siempre y Rosalie soportándolo, Alice y Jasper en su mundo.

Bella, ¿entonces lista para el viernes? – dijo Alice

¿Que abra el viernes? – _amor la vas hacer enojar – pensó Edward. Ya lo se – conteste_

¿! COMO QUE, QUE ABRA EL VIERNES?! – grito Alice, mientras plena escuela volteándola ver.

Calma Alice, es que en verdad no se de que me hablas – dije, tratando de ocultar una risa.

Es el Baile, el BAILE!!- dijo

OH eso – y me fui con Edward, para hacer fila y aparentar que comemos.

_Me las vas a pagar Bella Swan, futura de Cullen – pensó Alice_, mientras Edward y yo nos empezamos a reír.

¿Bueno y que se te antoja para comer? – pregunto Edward

Amm.. puede que a Mike Newton – dándole una sonrisa

No creo que te guste su sangre, en verdad creo que debería de estar contaminada – contesto siguiéndome el juego.

Jaja, pienso lo mismo. – tome aire- lo que quieras tomar, al final de cuentas no podemos comer esto.

Tomo un sándwich, dos jugos y una manzana, y volvimos ala mesa.

Ahora vamos a ir de compras – dijo Alice

Alice pero ayer fuiste, se que no es impedimento para ti.- dije

Es que no te estoy preguntando, te estoy informando que iremos de compras – dijo

Pobre Bella – dijo Emmett

No, nada de pobre- dije- todos iremos de compras, por que ya me imagino a que vamos ¿verdad Alice? – dije

Si, vamos a buscar nuestros vestidos para el baile. – dijo

Pero nosotros no tenemos que comprar vestidos – dijo Emmett

Tu no, pero yo si – dijo Rosalie

Pero ustedes pueden ir y durar el tiempo que quieran, y nosotros como hombres, podemos perder el tiempo tirados en el sillón viendo la tele y perturbando a Edward con nuestros pensamientos – dijo Emmet, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Edward.

Oye! – dijo Emmett

Emmett, tu que te piensas, necesito que vayas para que cargues mi bolsas – dijo Rosalie

Lo bueno es que Jasper siempre quiere ir conmigo, ¿Verdad amor? – dijo Alice

_No, no quiero ir. Pero todo sea por hacerla feliz, Bella y Edward ni se les ocurra decirle nada a Alice!- pensó Jasper_. Nosotros nada más asentimos y reímos.

Ustedes dos de que se están riendo – dijo Alice

De nada Alice – contesto Edward

No por que ahora puedas leer sus pensamientos, deben de hablar a escondidas de nosotros – dijo haciendo un puchero.

Alice no cambias – dije

Bueno entonces iremos saliendo de clases – dijo Alice, _Edward tu sabes que saliendo no puedo, tengo que ir a casa. – pensé_

Alice, nosotros no podemos ir saliendo, si quieres adelántense ustedes y aya los alcanzamos – dijo Edward

¿A donde creen que van? – pregunto Alice

Bella tiene algo que hacer – dijo Edward

Si claro, ahora así se le dice – dijo Emmett

Si, Emmett ahora así se le dice – dije. _Algún día llegara a cambiar y dejara de pensar en sexo – pensó Jasper,_ volteando a vernos y nada mas le hice el movimiento de cara que no.

Dejen de estar hablando de mi! – dijo Emmet con su imitación de puchero estilo Alice.

Jajaja, ya nos vamos tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo Edward

Si, si claro utilicen protección – grito Emmett, cuando varios voltearon a vernos a mi y a Edward. Si hubiera podido sonrojarme ahorita lo estuviera.

Salimos de comedor, dirigiéndonos al estacionamiento. Mientras nos dirigíamos al volvo, Edward me jalo hacia el, tomándome de la cintura, posando sus labios sobre los míos, dejándonos llevar por la emoción, por el calor de lo cuerpos. Deslizo su lengua por mis labios, pidiendo aquel permiso para profundizar. Le di paso, mientras nuestras lenguas obtenían aquel baile, que por mucho tiempo ha sido escaso, poco a poco fuimos acercándonos al volvo sin dejar de besarnos. Quizás estábamos dando un espectáculo como nunca, pero necesitaba eso de el.

Quede entre el auto y el, se separo un poco dejando su frente junto a la mía, de nosotros lo único que se oía eran los jadeos de nuestra respiración.

_Woow! Pero que espectáculo acabamos de presenciar hermanita – pensó Emmett._

Volteamos en dirección a la puerta de la escuela y se encontraban Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Y otros compañeros que pasaban y que habían presenciado lo mismo.

No les hagas caso, ya sabes como es Emmett – dijo Edward

Si, lo se. Y créeme que estoy tratando de planear una venganza para que deje de molestarme con el tema relacionado con el sexo – dije

Ya sabes que si necesitas mi ayuda estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en TODO – dijo

Gracias – mientras le di un beso en los labios

Vámonos, que todavía te faltan empacar varias cosas de la casa y si quieres que Esme te ayude a remodelarla un poco necesitamos apurarnos – dijo Edward.

Si vamos.

El trayecto a casa fue de lo más agradable, estuvimos platicando sobre los arreglos que le queríamos hacer a la casa, ya que queríamos vivir juntos. A pesar de que ha pasado poco tiempo de la muerte de Charlie, mi papa me había dejado la casa y el dinero de su jubilación. No se lo habíamos querido decir a los demás, los únicos quien sabían de nuestra decisión era Alice-era obvio-, Esme y Carlisle.

Al principio Alice se había negado ya que ella quería que todos viviéramos juntos, pero Carlisle y Esme le dieron a entender que nosotros queríamos pasar tiempo juntos.

Llegamos a casa, ya casi no se encontraba nada, los muebles varios los habíamos vendido, otros los habíamos dejado, ya que habíamos decidido que la queríamos tal y como estaba, solamente queríamos modernizar varias cosas. El día que le comentamos a Esme si nos quería ayudar a remodelar la casa había aceptado sin chistar, - esta casa significaba mucho para mí-

El cuarto de mi papa decidimos remodelarlo, ya que sentía mucha nostalgia al verlo sin el, queríamos darle luz y alegría a la casa. Quizás viviéramos poco aquí, pero aun así queríamos un hogar para nosotros. No tendríamos familia, hijos ni nietos pero con el paso del tiempo podríamos llegar adoptar- como lo había hecho Carlisle con ellos-

La tarde se nos paso volando, Alice tuvo que hablarnos para decirnos que no quería que llegáramos mas tarde de lo que ya íbamos, decidimos dejar la casa así como estaba por el momento, ya mañana tendríamos más tiempo.

Llegamos al centro comercial y nos estacionamos a dos carros del Jeep de Emmett. Edward le hablo a Alice para preguntarle en que tienda se encontraban.

Por fin, pensé que nunca vendrían – dijo Alice

Si claro Alice – conteste

No me hables con ese tonito Isabella – dijo

Oye! –

Ya pues ya están aquí, vamos Bella que todavía falta comprar unas cosas – dijo Rosalie

¿Que cosas? – pregunte- si ni siquiera eh comprado ropa

No te preocupes, eso ya lo hicimos por ti, nada mas faltan algunos accesorios, tu sabes algo sencillo- dijo Alice

Sencillo, esa palabra no existe en su vocabulario ni en su vida – dijo Emmett

Auch! – dijo Emmett- ¿por que siempre me tienen que golpear?

Por que siempre sales con tonterías –dijo Jasper

No son tonterías, ami se me hace que nada mas lo hacen para pegarme, ya ni buenas excusas tienen – dijo

Ya vámonos y dejen de estarse peleando, y compórtense –dijo Edward

Si, papi – dijo Emmett

Empezamos a reír cuando Emmett le dijo eso a Edward, pero vi en sus ojos algo de tristeza. Deje pasar ese momento ya que Edward se dio cuenta que lo miraba, le di una sonrisa y el me la devolvió.

Pasamos por un sin fin de tiendas, quizás nosotros no nos cansábamos pero era un fastidio. Todo estuvimos diciendo ''Alice ya compraste mucho venimos otro día'', Emmett llego a decir ''Alice tenemos hambre, mis tripas suenan'' eso hizo que nos soltáramos a reír, la gente nada mas se nos quedaba viendo y varios pensaban ''que tiene de gracia tener hambre'' a lo mejor por que ellos no sabían que nosotros no comíamos bueno en realidad ellos, por que yo si podía hacerlo mas no se me apetecía nada de eso, la sangre era mejor que la comida humana por así decirlo.

Ya vámonos – dijo Alice

Por fin ya era hora – dijo Emmett.

Mira Oso, mejor ni hables por que tu serás el primero, al decirle que quiero venir de compras y me traerás – dijo Alice amenazándolo con un dedo.

Huy no tengo miedo – dijo

Pues deberías – dijo Edward

Si claro – dijo Emmett

Estas advertido Oso! – dijo Alice dirigiéndose a la puerta con sus bolsas, mientras los chicos cargaban parte de las nuestras y Jasper algunas de Alice.

Bueno y ¿que estuvieron haciendo eh!? – dijo Jasper

¿Quienes? – dije

Hazte tonta Bella, ustedes quien mas – dijo Rosalie.

Nada, simplemente queríamos tiempo para nosotros – dijo Edward, _amor creo que ya es tiempo que les digamos sobre la casa – pensó_

_Si, creo que esta misma noche – pensé._

Este.. bueno … que les parece si cuando lleguemos a casa les contamos – dijo Edward

¿De que nos tienen que hablar?- dijo Rosalie

En casa lo hablamos – dije con una sonrisa

Bueno vámonos – dijo Alice, _todo saldrá bien, creo – pensó Alice._

Nos vemos en casa – dije

Edward y yo nos fuimos al volvo, cuando entramos saco su celular para hablarle a Carlisle.

_¿Qué pasa Edward?_-

Necesitamos que vayas a casa, tenemos que hablar – dijo Edward

_Les vas a informar a tus hermanos sus planes verdad- _

Si, ya es tiempo. Han hecho muchas preguntas y creo que ya es tiempo, pero no sabemos como van a reaccionar – dijo Edward

_No te preocupes hijo, en un momento voy para la casa_, _mientras le hablare a tu madre para decirle lo que pasara._

Si esta bien, nos vemos – y colgó

Todo saldrá bien, Alice nos dijo –

Lo se Bella, pero Rosalie a veces es muy impulsiva y no se que cosas pueda llegar a pensar, si notaste que tenia bloqueada su mente – dijo

Si, yo también tengo miedo y no se por que – dije

Pero aun así es como que, tendremos nuestro hogar, pero nos la viviremos en casa de tus padres – dije

Si, lo se pero ya sabes como es Rosalie. Siempre hemos estado juntos.

Ya no supe que contestarle a Edward, creo que haberle dicho que quería quedarme en casa de mi padre había sido un error, tuve que poner mi escudo para que Edward no escuchara mis pensamientos. Estuve pensando en que era mejor dejar la casa así como estaba y nada más remodelarla, no quería que Edward tuviera problemas con su familia. Edward se dio cuenta que utilice mi escudo para que no leyera mis pensamientos.

Llegamos a casa, donde ya se encontraba Carlisle y todos los demás. Nos quedamos en el carro un tiempo mas, Edward me dio su mano para darme fuerzas.

Amor, ¿por que utilizaste tu escudo? –

Edward creo que no es buen momento para mudarnos, estuve pensando que si deberíamos remodelarla y dejarla así. – dije

Bella, ¿por que? Yo te dije que te apoyaba y que quería estar contigo – dijo

Lo se, pero será mejor que yo sea quien viva ahí y tu sigas aquí.

Isabella no tienes por que hacer esto – dijo con algo de enojo

Si, si lo tengo que hacer. Por que no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa, se que me has dicho muchas veces que ellos me quieren y que siempre me cuidaran al igual que yo a ellos, pero que no vez que les va a doler que no estés con ellos.

Tu no crees que a mi también me va a doler no tener aquí – dijo con desesperación.- crees que va hacer fácil levantarme por las mañanas sin tenerte a mi lado y no percibir tu aroma

Lo siento, en verdad pero creo que va hacer lo mejor por el momento. – dije bajándome del carro y dejándolo ahí.

Edward POV

En el camino a casa, Bella había utilizado su escudo, no entendía por que, aunque después de lo que dijo Alice no muy convencida sobre como lo tomarían lo demás, Rosalie fue la primera en bloquear su mente.

Lo siento, en verdad pero creo que va hacer lo mejor por el momento – dijo Bella, dejándome en el carro como idiota.

Trataba de entenderla, quería saber por que su decisión tan repentina, si me la había dado pero era algo absurdo. Baje del carro a paso lento, en verdad quería irme a vivir con ella, pero a veces es demasiado terca que no puedes hacerla entrar en razón.

Entre a la casa, cuando voltee no mire a nadie _estamos en la cocina – pensó Alice_, tome aire y entre a la cocina, ahí se encontraba toda mi familia sentada. Llegue al lugar que estaba aun lado de Bella.

Bueno y que nos tienen que contar- dijo Jasper

Primero que nada, no tiene mucha importancia ya que tome la decisión de ya no hacerlo – dijo Bella

_Que demonios esta pasando Edward- pensó Alice_

Se que ya habíamos hablado de esto con ustedes – dijo Bella volteando a ver a Carlisle y Esme- pero tome la decisión que ya no nos vamos a mudar, Edward seguirá aquí en casa y yo me iré a la mía.

SE IBAN A MUDAR!! –grito Rosalie

Si, pero ya no – contesto Bella, en verdad no sabia por que hacia todo esto.

PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN PENSADO – dijo Rosalie

No te preocupes Rosalie – dijo Bella algo fría- como te dije yo soy la que regreso a casa. – dijo

Bella, no es necesario que lo hagas. Nosotros comprendemos que quieran tiempo para ustedes – dijo Carlisle

No es eso, si no que ya lo pensé mejor y creo que todo esta pasando muy rápido – dijo

_No piensas decir nada – pensó Bella_

_No tengo nada que decir tu ya hablaste por los dos no – pensé._

_Perdóname pero vas a ver que va hacer lo mejor, no quiero tener problemas con Rosalie –pensó_

_Créeme que Rosalie me tiene sin cuidado – pensé _

Mientras estuvimos platicando Bella y yo por nuestros pensamientos, mi familia tenía bloqueados sus pensamientos, Rosalie seguía con su enojo. Aunque no entendía por que estaba así

Bueno y por que cambiaron de parecer – dijo Jasper- se que ya lo tenían planeado, era eso lo que hacían cuando se iban por las tardes verdad –dijo Jasper

Si, estábamos remodelando la casa, pero creo que eso va a esperar – dijo Bella

No entiendo por que – dijo Esme_ tienes algo que ver con esto Edward! – me grito Esme mediante su pensamiento._ Solamente moví mi cabeza para darle un no.

Chicos – dijo Carlisle volteando a ver a Bella y a mi- vamos al despacho quiero hablar con ustedes.

Nos levantamos y nos fuimos detrás de Carlisle, Rosalie seguía con su mente bloqueada, Alice y Bella estaban igual, creo que esas 3 traen algo.

Bella POV.

Yo no podía decirle a Edward, lo que Rosalie tenía. Hace tiempo la vez que los chicos se fueron de caza y nosotras tuvimos nuestra noche de chicas, Rosalie nos había confesado de que ella siempre había querido tener una casa, donde pudieran vivir ella y Emmett, pero ella nunca le había comentado nada a Emmett, ya que sabia que adoraba esta casa al igual que ella, pero ella quería tener algo similar como una familia. Sabia que este tema iba hacer delicado para ella, por que es como si yo cumpliera un sueño que ella no podría tener por miedo.

Sabia el por que de su enfado, y Alice ya me lo había dicho cuando se entero que nos íbamos a mudar. Al principio creí que no iba hacer tan grave, pero cuando Alice tuvo la visión, en el momento en que yo les iba a informar de que nos íbamos a mudar, Rosalie explotaría e iba a decir cosas que luego se arrepentiría. Alice había bloqueado esas imágenes para que Edward no se molestara.

Se que quizás Rosalie de ahora en adelante no me vea como antes, también he llegado a pensar que hasta me odiaría. Nos fuimos al despacho de Carlisle, Edward se sentó aun lado de mí.

¿Quiero saber por que ese cambio Bella? – dijo

Es muy pronto, quiero decir. Acaba de morir mi padre y no se, creo que es algo inapropiado – dije, aunque en verdad era estupidez mi respuesta, tenia algo de razón en ella.

Si lo se, pero Charlie te dejo todo para que pudieras tener un casa y pudieras vivir ahí con Edward- dijo

También se eso, pero… - me quede callada en verdad no quería decir nada sobre el tema relacionado con Rosalie.

Hay algo mas verdad- dijo Edward- ¿ tu sabias que Rosalie iba a responder así?- yo solamente asentí

Por que no me habías dicho nada – dijo Edward

Es que.. – tome aire- es como si yo hiciera realidad un sueño que Rosalie tiene truncado – dije ya listo lo dije

¿Cómo? Explícate – dijo Carlisle

Esta bien, cuando ustedes se fueron de caza, aquella vez que tuvimos nuestra noche de chicas, Rosalie nos había contado que cuando era humana quería tener su propia a casa y tener familia, ver crecer a sus hijos y nietos, pero eso ahora es imposible..- dije volteando a ver a los dos

Si, eso ya lo sabíamos – dijo Carlisle- pero se que ahí algo mas.

Si, bueno. Ella siguió contándonos todos sus sueños, hasta que comento que ella todavía quería hacer eso, quizás no tendría familia pero quería tener un hogar, una casa. Donde pudiera estar con Emmett y aparentar ser una ' ''familia'' y a lo mejor hacer igual que tu lo hiciste con ellos – dije volteando a ver a Carlisle

Es por eso que ya no quieres mudarte – dijo Edward casi gritando

Si, es por eso. No quiero que tengan problemas con Rosalie y yo no los quiero tener con ella. Se que es estupido , pero en verdad quiero a Rosalie y no quiero que piense que le estoy tratando de quitar su sueño – dije desviando mi mirada de Carlisle.

Tu no le estas robando nada a nadie – dijo Carlisle- entiendo que quieran tener su espacio cada uno y saben que esta también será tu casa - asentí- pero ella tiene que entender que cada quien tiene su vida y quieran formarla de una manera ''normal''. Se que Rosalie puede actuar de manera impulsiva, pero ella en verdad tiene que entender que si no tiene esa casa es por que Esme todavía no la termina

No entiendo – dije

Si, Esme lleva meses restaurando una casa en Alaska para Rosalie. Ella escucho esa conversación y me dijo que quería hacer algo para Rosalie – dijo Carlisle

Entonces..- me interrumpió

Si, pero todavía no se la queríamos dar, hasta que se acercara la fecha de su ''cumpleaños'' –refiriéndose a la fecha en que la convirtieron- pero por lo que veo, tendremos que adelantar las cosas, ya que si eso para ti te va hacer sentir bien de que Rosalie tenga su propia casa para que tu y Edward se puedan mudar también.- mostré una sonrisa mientras Edward seguía un poco molesto

Edward no tienes por que enojarte, creo que Bella pienso primero en su familia que en ella y es algo que ahí que reconocer- dijo Carlisle

Lo se, pero no puedo creer que ella sea tan egoísta – dijo Edward

No es egoísta, entiéndelo ella también necesita sentir que puede tener un hogar, su momento de ser humana ¿no crees? – dije

Si, si. Todo eso lo entiendo Bella, pero por eso nosotros discutimos hace rato – dijo

Si y perdóname, pero es que no hallaba otra solución a esto – dije

Perdóname amor, pero es que .. olvídalo- dijo

No tienes por que pedir perdón, te entiendo y entiende a Rosalie, dejemos esto así y ya cuando Esme y Carlisle estén decididos a darle la casa a Rosalie nosotros podemos hacer eso – dije

Bueno Bella, se que no piensas cambiar de opinión. Pero quiero que sepas que ya eres una hija para mí y no quiero que estés sola en la casa. Así que te quedaras aquí como lo has hecho hasta ahora – dijo Carlisle

Si, este bien. Pero aun así tratare de llevarme algunas cosas a mi casa – dije

Como tú desees – dijo levantándose y saliendo del despacho.

Amor, gracias en verdad gracias por ser como eres, por preocuparte por Rosalie y por el resto. Pero si tu te quieres ir en este momento, podemos hacerlo – dijo Edward

No, ya tome la decisión vamos a esperar a que Rosalie se calme y, que Esme y Carlisle le den ese regalo, por favor – dije haciendo puchero.

Esta bien tu ganas – dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

A lo mejor podemos vender la casa – dije, la verdad es que no quería pero si eso podría solucionar las cosas.

NO, NO. NO VAMOS A VENDER NADA – dijo Edward

Salimos del despacho sin decir nada, vimos a todos en la sala. Voltee a ver a Rosalie pero esta me volteo la cara y todavía tenia un reflejo de enojo.

Y bueno, que decidieron – dijo Alice

Aquí me quedare – dije con un poco de tristeza, Rosalie volteo a verme con cara de ¿pena? ¿tristeza?

Oh! Que bien! – dijo Alice, _ya se le pasara, dale tiempo – pensó Alice_

Bueno creo que será mejor acomodar todo para la escuela – dije

Si vamos a terminar los trabajos de mañana –dijo Edward

Subimos a la recamara a terminar los trabajos que teníamos que presentar mañana. La verdad es que estaba triste, por que en verdad quería irme a mi casa y estar con Edward. No es que no me guste estar aquí, pero en verdad quería poder formar algo mas intimo con el.

Así pasamos parte de la noche y madrugada haciendo tareas. Jugamos un poco, escuchamos música, hasta que decidí que era hora de meterme a bañar, sabia que no podíamos dormir pero ya se nos había hecho costumbre acostarnos en nuestra cama y escuchar el sonido del bosque.


	39. El baile

36Capitulo

El Baile

Bella POV

El día paso igual que siempre, peleas con Emmett, regaños por parte de Esme –pero nada fuera de lo normal-. Rosalie me había pedido perdón por la manera en que había actuado, pero era verdad ella lo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo y es como si le quitara un dulce a un bebe.

Alice seguía emocionada por el baile, la verdad es que no lo entendía. Estos días había aprendido a bloquear los pensamientos de los de más, siento que Edward desearía alguna vez en su vida poder hacer esto.

Fuimos a la escuela por ultima vez, solamente a la ceremonia, recordé a mi padre –_siempre estaré ahí contigo- _después de entregarme los papeles nos fuimos a casa a acomodar todo para el día siguiente que era el baile.

La casa de Charlie ya estaba por terminarse, solamente faltaba arreglar la recamara de papa, queríamos conservarlo, solamente lo pintamos de otro color y compramos muebles nuevos. -su esencia seguía presente-

Bella ¿Qué tanto piensas? – dijo Jasper

En todo y en nada – dije

Lo extrañas verdad – dijo

Si, no te puedo negar ese sentimiento, pero se que esta en un lugar mejor. – dándole una sonrisa

No te preocupes, lo esta y el quería lo mejor para ti

Gracias Jasper

La plática con Jasper me había hecho sentirme mejor, mi tristeza había desaparecido pero sentía que mi alegría estaba por ser invadida por un pequeño demonio.

Bella! Corre!!! – grito Emmett desde a fuera de la casa

Como eres idiota ya la asustaste – dijo Alice

Oye! No soy idiota! – le contesto Emmett entrando a la casa

Chicos como les fue de caza – dijo Esme, quien iba entrando a la sala.

Bien Esme – dijo Alice acercándose a darle un beso

Vamos Bella, tenemos que arreglarte – dijo Alice

Pero.. si.. – trate de decir

Nada de nada, apenas son las 3 y todavía falta que te metas a bañar, aguantar tus berrinches, discutir con tu pelo – tomo aire- un sin fin de cosas.

Me agarro de la mano delicadamente – _es sarcasmo- _subimos a su habitación la cual ya tenia todo listo, vestidos alrededor de la cama, el maquillaje en el tocador, las pinzas para el pelo en baño – ciertamente no ahí que subestimarla-

Vamos Bella!! que esperas, métete a bañar en 15 min. estoy devuelta para empezar arreglarte va – dijo

Si Alice, oye pero …-no me dejo terminar

Si, si ya se ''pronunciado'' – dijo

Asentí y me fui al baño, al entrar tuve que taparme la boca – _era hermoso_- Alice, se había tomado el tiempo para llenar la tina y esparcir pétalos al igual que la esencia de fresillas. Me desprendí de mi ropa poco a poco, dejando que el olor embriagara mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco el agua hizo contacto con mi piel, estaba realmente bien- _ni caliente ni fría-_ me acomode y empecé a pasar por mi cuerpo la esponja con jabón, delineando cada parte de mi cuerpo con la poca espuma que producía, deje descansar mi cuerpo entre pétalos y sales.

Escuche que alguien abría la puerta del cuarto, los pasos fueron disminuyendo mientras se acercaban a la puerta. Tome la toalla que estaba cercas de la tina y me levante, se que mi cuerpo con cuidado, quite los pétalos que se pegaron a el y los hice a un lado. Me envolví con la toalla y quede frente al espejo.

Pase mis manos por mi rostro, viendo cada expresión que expresaba. Mis ojos, mi nariz, mis labios – _todo era diferente-_ como es que la vida a cambiado tantas cosas y esas cosas son lo mejor que ha pasado.

Decidí que era hora de salir del baño, aunque en realidad aquellos pasos de hace rato habían cesado, abrí la puerta y lo que nunca me había imaginado encontrarme era a el.

Llevaba un pantalón negro, sus zapatos –realmente brillosos- su camisa de manga larga y los 2 primeros botones de ella sin abrochar, su pelo igual de desordenado como siempre y lo mejor de todo, aquella sonrisa que me hace soñar.

No quitaba la mirada de mi cuerpo, quise articular una palabra pero no salía nada de mi boca. El tomo aire y me dio un beso en los labios, se lo correspondí.

Amor, Alice me ha dicho que te venga apresurar que se esta haciendo tarde-dijo.._ya sabes como es – pensó_

Si ya voy, no te preocupes solamente me cambio.

Te espero a bajo – dijo _respira, respira, tengo autocontrol – pensó_

Me puse el vestido color negro que estaba en la cama, el cual tenia un listón color azul debajo del busto el cual llegaba debajo de mis rodillas , me senté en la cama para poderme poner los zapatos, termine por vestirme y decidí llamar a Alice.

Wow, en verdad nunca me equivoco con ningún conjunto –

Como si no lo supieras

La verdad es que si, pero me gusta alagar mis trabajos – dijo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba la secadora por mi pelo

Prácticamente duro 2 horas arreglándome, maquillaje, peinado, accesorios –_sin fin de cosas_- trate de relajarme durante el proceso de "_Barbie Bella_". Quise preguntarle por que Rosalie no estaba con ella, estos días se había comportado de una manera diferente conmigo, se que ya no estaba molesta pero aun así no era normal que ella no estuviera aquí haciéndome un "_make over_".

Listo Bella – dijo Alice quien aplicaba un poco de rubor en mis mejillas

Alice y Rosalie ¿por que no esta contigo? –

Amm… se que no tenia que decírtelo pero esta bien – dijo Alice

Pasa algo malo, ¿tiene algo que ver con que me vaya a ir a vivir con Edward en unos meses más?

Algo así, ella entiende que quieran hacer su vida lejos de aquí, quizás se puedan distanciar, pero lo que tiene ella es un poco tristeza porque ya no vas a vivir aquí en casa – dijo

Pero..- tome aire- ¿Alice tu sabes lo que quieren hacer Carlisle y Esme ahora por la noche en la fiesta de graduación?_- _ mire que dudo un poco y pero su rostro mostraba confusión

La verdad es que no puedo ver nada Bella, ¿tu sabes que pasara verdad? –

Si, nada mas que n o le digas nada a Rosalie por favor – dije

Esta bien

Esme lleva tiempo construyendo una casa para Rosalie y Emmett, pero no hallaban el momento perfecto, así que decidieron esperarse hasta la graduación, Edward y yo decidimos que nos íbamos a mudar cuando pasara todo esto- dije

Me piensan dejar solita – dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

Tu sabes mas que nada Alice, que viviremos aquí parte del día, pero queremos tener nuestro propio espacio y eso se refiere en la casa que era de Charlie

Si, lo se pero… - me levante y fui abrazarla

Yo se que deseas que estemos todos juntos, pero tu bien sabes que no podremos durar mucho aquí en Forks, solo será un tiempo hasta que Carlisle decida que hacer, me imagino que ya debes de a ver visto que nos mudaremos pronto ¿no? Me refiero a todos – dije

Si, hace días mire que tomo esa decisión, aunque a veces duda en hacerlo y no se por que – dijo

Edward me ha comentado lo mismo, pero el cree que Carlisle hace lo mejor para todos nosotros

Lo se, bueno creo que ya entiendo un poco el punto al que quieres llegar – dijo

¿A que te refieres Alice?

Me refiero a que, a pesar de que no podrán tener hijos, ustedes desean hacer algo parecido a lo que Carlisle hizo con nosotros –

Algo así tenemos pensado pero la verdad es que no hemos discutido, quizás en un futuro pero por el momento queremos disfrutar de nosotros. Edward todavía no se da cuenta que lo único que me interesa es estar con el y con la familia, no me importa tener hijos. Antes de conocerlos nunca bueno mas bien no había pasado por mi cabeza tener una familia ni mucho menos hijos, ahora menos, si deseo casarme con el y por la familia ya la tengo, los tengo a ustedes. – dije

Gracias Bella, en verdad por fin después de casi un siglo Edward hace algo bien – dándome un abrazo

Ándale pequeña por que se nos hace tarde y luego tu andas regañándonos pro que somos los que tardamos, todavía tenemos que esperar a que Emmett y Edward se peleen por quien llevara su carro o mejor dicho quien es quien se ira con Carlisle – nos empezamos a reír

Bella por cierto – voltee a verla – quizás sea pequeña de estatura, pero soy mucho mas grande que tu.- solamente le enseñe la lengua.

Salimos de la habitación y nos encontramos a Rosalie, quien lucia hermosa –_como siempre-_ me dirigió una sonrisa la cual seguía sin llegar a sus ojos. Trate de no hacerle preguntas ya que al final de cuentas o mejor dicho al final de día ella tendrá una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bajamos para encontrarnos con los de más en la sala, Jasper y Emmett fueron a recoger a Alice y a Rosalie al final de las escaleras, cuando voltee a ver donde se encontraba Edward, mi sonrisa decayó, trate de bajar pero algo o mejor dicho alguien paso sus manos por mi cuerpo y me apretó a el, sentí sus labios en mi cuello.

Sabes estas hermosa – dijo en susurro

Gracias, aunque tu no estas nada mal

Vamos tortolos, que la noche es joven – dijo Emmett

Oye Emmett quien va a manejar – pregunte con una sonrisa en los labios

Ásh.. tenias que sacar eso hermanita – contesto

Dinos yo quiero saber – dijo Edward en tono de burla

Tu! Maldito tramposo –

¿Por que tramposo? No es mi culpa que pueda leer la menta y vea antes tus movimientos no crees- contesto

Ya niños dejen de pelear, Emmett de todas maneras no ibas a manejar tu, Alice y Jasper se irán con Edward y Bella, mientras tu y Rosalie se van con nosotros y no ahí peros – dijo Esme

Si mamá – contestaron los 2

Bueno que esperan!!- dijo Alice

En el trayecto al instituto Jasper y Edward iban platicando de los arreglos que hacían falta en la casa, mientras Alice y yo pensábamos en como terminar de arreglar la cocina. El trayecto paso muy rápido, al llegar al estacionamiento me di cuenta que todos se habían quedado viendo el auto de los Cullen, Edward encontró un lugar cercas de la puerta.

Jasper y Edward bajaron del auto, mientras se dirigían ayudarnos a Alice y a mí a bajar del auto. Alice volteo a ver donde se había estacionado Carlisle. Caminamos hacia la puerta a paso lento, tratando de esperar a los demás.

Al llegar nuestros maestros nos saludaban y nos decían felicidades, al entrar al salón me percate de que la gente no dejaba de vernos, al igual que los pensamientos de varias compañeras en dirección a Edward.

_Esta tan guapo – pensó una_

_Maldita Swan si que tiene suerte – dijo otra_

Amor yo soy el que tiene suerte de a verte encontrado – dijo Edward

_Lo odio mil veces lo odio, siempre se tiene que quedar con todo lo que es bueno – dijo Mike_

Jajaja, pobre Mike en verdad – dije

Chicos por acá – grito Alice quien nos hacia señas desde la mesa que estaba cercas de la pista de baile.

Llegamos a la mesa y Edward se disculpo diciendo que iba hacer algo, y fue cuando empezamos a escuchar al director hablar.

Buenas noches graduados y padres de familia, tengo el honor de presenciar está noche llena de emociones y alegría que nuestros alumnos han estado derrochando estos últimos días, bueno para no hacer mas larga esta platica presentare el premio al mejor estudiante del año y por ultimo al mejor escritor de la generación. – dijo

Como mejor alumno fue Eric, era claro siempre estaba de qui para aya con la escuela, sus calificaciones eran las mejores, aparte de todos los Cullen. Cuando menciono lo de el mejor escritor de la generación me acorde que hace prácticamente 3 años cuando conocí a Edward tome clase de literatura, me iba muy bien en esa clase, mis ensayos siempre me los habían reconocido.

Bueno para dar este premio le dejo el micrófono a Edward Cullen – y dicho eso, subió a la tarima mientras en la mesan os mirábamos asombrados por lo que estaba sucediendo, varias estaban aprovechando para gritarle piropos, pero siempre fiel a su palabra solamente me miraba a mi.

Primero que nada Buenas noches, como les dijo el director otorgare el premio al mejor escritor de la generación – dijo, se miraba tan, pero tan guapo.

_Fue alguien que al principio estuvo de boca en boca, quizás hasta en pensamientos impropios, ciertas veces odiada o envidiada, aunque particularmente fue burla de una que otra, pero con el paso del tiempo la fuimos conociendo, a veces miraba a un ángel rondando por los pasillos, con su mirada hacia el piso, con sus ojos inexpresivos, con sonrisas algo fingidas pero su felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos. Aquellos días fueron difíciles para ella, quizás por que no era su ambiente, quizás por que su vida dio un giro que no se esperaba, los meses pasaron y conocimos a una amiga, compañera y hermana para unas. En ocasiones nos hizo reír, en otras nos hacia llorar con sus historias, pero siempre había algo en ella que nos hacia recordarla. Los meses pasaron y ella cambio un poco, tuvo amigas y al mismo tiempo obtuvo un hermano, algo niño para tener cuerpo de grande – _todos empezaron a reír , mientras mis ojos sentía una picazón –_ fue tanta la alegría y el amor que llegue asentir por aquella persona, que decidí dejar mi orgullo y mi idiotez aun lado y decidí hablarle, aquel día no lo olvidare, sus mejillas sonrojadas y tu torpeza dándole una mala pasada, en aquel laboratorio donde empezó una amistad, nada secreta para ser verdad. –_ su rostro se volteo hacia el mío dándome una sonrisa - _ se que el tiempo nos ha jugado malas y buenas jugadas, para ella lo han sido y lo ha sabido sobre llevar, ahora soy tan feliz de conocerla, de que sea parte de mi vida y que cada sueño que tengo siempre estará esa persona conmigo, con su presencia, su aroma, su alma y sobre todo su amor. – _

Termino por decir cuando se bajo del escenario y empezó a caminar hacia mi, mi respiración estaba entre cortada, ahogando varios sollozos, aquellas palabras fueron tan hermosas.

Cuando llego a mi con el micrófono todavía en mano y dándome una sonrisa.

_Gracias Isabella Swan por darnos lo mejor en nuestras vidas, por aparecer en ellas y Gracias por ser parte de la mía, por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la fas de la tierra, lo último que me queda por decir, delante de mi familia y de nuestros compañeros ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, ser mi esposa y tener una eternidad junto a mi_? – dijo

Mi mundo se paro al momento de pronunciar esas ultimas palabras, voltee a ver a mi familia y a todos mis compañeros quienes se quedaron en shock igual que yo, mis maestras quienes se limpiaban una que otra lagrima que habían dejado escapar, escuchar los suspiros de mis compañeras deseando que sus parejas hicieran algo similar en un futuro o quizás ser ellas a las que en este momento se les están declarando. Realmente amaba a Edward, es y será siempre el mejor hombre que haya conocido, el primero y el ultimo en estar en mi eterna vida. Me plante delante de el y puse mi mano en su mejilla, mirándole a los ojos, aquellos que derramaban amor, felicidad y anhelo.

Si, si quiero casarme contigo, quiero ser tu esposa y quiero ser parte de tu eternidad. – escuche gritos, aplausos y sollozos por parte de Esme, Rosalie y Alice.

Te amo –

Yo también – conteste

Me perdí en su mirada, dejando poco a poco el espacio que había entre nuestros labios, al principio fueron roces, después fue tierno, pero yo necesitaba mas, acerque más mis labios al os de el para profundizar nuestro beso, dejándome llevar a nuestro mundo, donde solo existíamos el y yo. Nos separamos un poco dejando nuestras frentes pegadas, su nariz rosando con la mía.

¿Quieres bailar? Futura Sra. Cullen –

Si

Coloco su mano detrás de mi espalda, mientras yo reposaba mi cabeza en su hombro. El baile era lento, la canción era algo que iba recordar toda mi eterna vida, prácticamente me deje llevar por la música y por los movimientos de el. Deseaba tanto ser parte de su vida y crear una _familia_, no sabia a quien agradecer, si a Renee por a verme dado la oportunidad de venir a Forks o a mi padre quien acepto recibirme aquí, mi vida durante estos 3 años a cambiado y dentro de poco seré parte de otra para siempre.

_Bella, Edward – pensó Alice_

¿Que pasa Alice? – dijo Edward

_Vulturi _

Esa noticia nos hizo dejar de bailar, dejamos el salón junto con mi familia, que a caso siempre tenia que a ver un problema para poder estar felices. La pregunta que todos nos hacíamos ¿Qué teníamos que ver nosotros con ellos?


	40. Visita I

37Capitulo

Visita

Bella POV

No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, ¿Vulturi?, que demonios hacían ellos aquí, la ultima vez que supimos de ellos fue que mandaron matar a un aquelarre que habían transformado a niños en vampiros.

Salimos de la escuela a paso lento para no llamar la atención, la gente pensaba que si que era lo que había ocurrido con nosotros, por que nos íbamos así. Quisiera a verles podido contestar, que un grupo de vampiros se acercaba a la ciudad, para hacer quien sabe que.

En el auto Edward iba totalmente serio y estaba haciéndose casi las mismas preguntas que yo, '_no hemos hecho nada malo', 'que demonios quieren'._ Deje salir un bufido, me frustraba no saber que era lo que realmente pasaba.

Alice estaba informándonos cada 5 minutos, los cambios de planes que tenían, decía que venían en plan de hablar que no miraba nada extraño, al contrario.

Eran como una mini-película que pasaba por mi mente cada decisión errónea o correcta que tomaban.

Llegamos a casa, Carlisle y Jasper fueron los primeros en bajar diciendo que quería verificar que no era ninguna jugarreta montada. Edward me ayudo a bajar del carro, al igual que a Alice quienes esperábamos, cuando la luz de la sala se prendió dejando ver a Carlisle diciendo que podíamos entrar.

Sin pensarlo todos nos fuimos a cambiar. En menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos todos cambiados en la sala esperando nuevas noticias, el ambiente estaba algo tenso, Jasper estaba tratando de mandar olas de tranquilidad, pero nada de eso funcionaba.

Alice seguía de aquí para haya sin tener un lugar fijo, llegaban momentos en que me desesperaba y Jasper lo notaba,_ Bella tranquilízate por favor – pensó_, yo solamente asentía. Alice se paro en seco, teniendo como consecuencia una visión.

'_El cielo de color gris reinaba aquel lugar, fuego, gritos, niños corriendo, aquelarres destrozados. Las casas totalmente fuera de nuestra época'',- algo absurdo-pensó Edward y yo solamente asentí, ''Las imágenes empezaron a brincarse, lagrimas, familias totalmente desoladas, vampiros con capuchas pero ninguna se me hacia familiar, ni siquiera las de los Vulturi se parecían''. Parecen recuerdos – pensé, Edward volteo a verme con cara de confusión. Y todo termino._

Alice volteo a vernos a Edward y a mí como si buscara una respuesta o mejor dicho como si nosotros tuviéramos una respuesta.

Bella podrías decirme como sacaste la conclusión que esto fue un recuerdo – dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido

Simplemente por que la ropa, el lugar era de época, es como si una persona hubiera tomado una decisión parecida a la de hace tiempo – dije mientras todos volteaban avernos con confusión.

Alice tuvo una visión donde había casas destrozadas, aquelarres quemados, totalmente destruido – dijo Edward

Pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros – dijo Rosalie

No lo se – comento Alice

Esto están extraño – comento Jasper

Si y no – dijo Carlisle

Todos volteamos a verlo, queriendo tener información sobre lo que el estaba pensando ya que había bloqueado sus pensamientos hacia nosotros.

Explícate Carlisle – dijo Edward

_Hace mas de 100 años, hubo un problema en un pueblo cercas del reinado de los Vulturi, Marco quien estaba familiarizado con ese pueblo por el solo hecho de tener una relación con una humana, la gente empezaban a decir que había una traidora y que se acostaba con el mismo diablo, fueron comentarios absurdos, después de un tiempo fueron algo más acertados pero nunca supieron quien era aquella mujer._

_Cuando Cayo se entero le prohibió regresar ahí, Marco dejo de ir durante un tiempo, a veces decían que en Volterra se le notaba triste, desganado. mientras Aro lo ayudaba a ir a ver a su ''mujer'', el tiempo paso y Marco seguía escapando a verla, hasta que una noche todo sucedió, ese pequeño pueblo descubrieron a Marco, se dieron cuenta que era un vampiro y Samara era la mujer que se había entregado a el. _

_Samara no tenia ni 2 meses cuando empezó a tener síntomas de embarazo, suena absurdo pero es verdad, el único que podía explicarnos era Marco._ _Aro y Marco trataron de ocultarla o mejor dicho, tratar de que Cayo no se enterara, muchas veces quisieron saber que era lo que tanto aborrecía Cayo a ese pueblo, pero nunca supieron la verdad, hasta ahora._

_Después que dio luz Samara murió no pudo soportar tanto el dolor y el bebe no supieron más de el, se dice que lo mataron y otros dicen que lo entregaron a una familia, pero el rumor que más se esparció y que creo que es m__á__s acertado es que lo dejaron a su suerte. –_ mientras volteaba a verme.

Pero la pregunta es, ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros con esto? – dijo Jasper, volteando a ver Carlisle.

Necesito ir a mi despacho – y dicho esto se fue.

Solté el aire, la mirada de Carlisle me preocupo, es como si ocultara algo más de esa historia y es raro que ni Edward sepa eso, quizás la visita de Aro y Marco sea algo bueno, primero para que comprueben que deje de ser humana, aparte quería saber que tanto íbamos nosotros relacionados con aquel pueblo, ninguno teníamos la menos idea de que era lo que nos esperaba.

Tenia dudas como todos, pero por lo visto ni el propio Carlisle nos podía responder. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Alice aviso que ya estaban cercas de aquí, Jasper, Emmett se pusieron detrás de Carlisle, quien venia bajando de las escaleras. Decidieron esperarlos afuera, Alice estaba segura que todo iba a estar bien. Carlisle decidió entrar junto Aro y Marco dándonos a entender que todo estaba bien.

Marco no dejaba de verme, como si estuviera admirando un trofeo y Aro me dio una sonrisa.

Bella, querida te ha sentado bien la transformación – dijo Aro

Claro, algo digno de admirar – dijo Marco, quien se gano un gruñido por parte de mis hermanos y de Edward

Vamos, va hacer tu esposa y espero recibir la invitación – dijo Marco

Bueno y a que se debe su visita – dijo Alice

Carlisle tenemos que hablarle a Eleazar – dijo Aro

No te preocupes ya le avise.

Todos teníamos cara de no entender nada –_es tan frustrante – pen__sé_, Carlisle, Aro y Marco tenían sus mentes bloqueadas.

Que nos ocultan – dijo Edward

No les has comentado – dijo Marco

No, quiero esperar a que llegue Eleazar.

Bueno –contesto

En la sala reino el silencio Emmett y Jasper se fueron ala sala a jugar un poco, mientras Alice, Esme y Rosalie salieron al jardín. Nosotros seguimos delante de Carlisle.

Y dime Bella ¿que poderes tienes?-dijo Aro

Puedo leer la mente y tengo un escudo – dije, no quería revelar el que podría ver a la gente que quería.

Igual que ella – murmuro Marco muy bajo como si no quisiera que escucháramos.

Muy interesante, no te gust..-

No, ella no Aro, no se va a unir a la guardia – dijo Edward

Tranquilo, solo era una pregunta quizás en un futuro

Edward me saco de ahí y subimos ala habitación dejando a todos abajo. Se acostó en la cama cerrando los ojos, sabia que trataba de tranquilizarse, me acosté aun lado de el, dejando que su aroma embriagara mi cuerpo. Era un silencio cómodo, el oír el agua del lago, el aire romperse entre los arboles, era música para nosotros.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que Alice subió.

Chicos llego Eleazar tienen que bajar

Ya vamos – contesto Edward.

Me levante primero que él, iba en dirección ala puerta, quería saber que pensaba, que era lo que tenía. Salí dela habitación azotando la puerta, no supe en que momento el había salido del cuarto cuando me agarro del brazo y me volteo para quedar frente a frente.

Perdóname – dijo

No tengo nada que perdonarte, quiero ayudarte y lo único que haces es alejarme ¿que te preocupa?- dije pasando mi mano por su mejilla.

Tú, tú me preocupas. no quiero que Aro te lleve, no me gusto nada lo que te quería preguntar

Amor yo no te voy a dejar; si necesito matar para poder estar a tu lado lo hare nunca aprenderás ¿verdad?

¿Que quieres decir?- dijo

Amor a pesar que siempre fui una damisela en peligro, siempre defendí nuestro amor y ahora más, te voy amar siempre, quiero que entiendas eso por favor, me puedo defender, me gusta la manera en que eres sobre protector conmigo, pero debes de aprender que tienes que confiar en mi así como yo lo hago por ti, _Te Amo_ y te repito _si necesito matar para poder estar contigo, lo hare._

Me acerque sus labios, al principio fueron roces, poco a poco la presión de nuestros labios fueron más insistentes, paso su lengua pro mi labios para profundizarlo. Lo extrañaba, la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, sus caricias, la demostración que tenía ese beso para mí, el saber que con un simple rose de sus labios me demostraba que me amaba. Poco a poco el beso se volvió en caricias, roces hasta que paro.

No se que fuer lo bueno que hice en mi vida para merecer esto. – dijo susurrando aun en mis labios

El que me ames es mas que suficiente -

Bajamos mientras mi familia nos sonreía.

Y yo que creía que no iban a bajar – dijo Emmett

Cállate – dijo Edward

Hola Eleazar – dije

Hola Bella, Edward

¿Ahora si nos van a decir que es lo que pasa?- dijo Jasper

Que tanto les han contado – dijo Eleazar

Nada más la historia de Samanta – dijo Carlisle quien volteo a ver a Marco

Que tenemos que ver nosotros con ese pueblo – dijo Rosalie – y que es lo que los trae a ustedes aquí

Creo que tenía derecho a ver a mi familia – dijo Marco, todos volteamos a verlo con cara de asombro

¿Tu familia?-dijo Edward

Si, Bella es parte de mi familia – dijo

Todos voltearon a verme, quería creer que todo esto era una pesadilla, yo familia de Marco!- grite en mi interior, necesita muchas pero muchas respuestas. Si hubiera sido humana en este momento me hubiera desmayado, hace unos días perdí a mi padre, me convertí en vampiro, me entregaron los anillos de matrimonio de mis padres y hace un horas me pidieron oficialmente mi mano y ahora vienen dos vampiros a decirme que uno de ellos es mi familia. Estaba en shock, nadie decía nada, solamente sentía la mano de Edward dándome apoyo.

Me levante sin dirigirles la mirada.

Con permiso - susurre

Salí al jardín buscando un poco de paz estaba totalmente confundida, si tuviera corazón no quería saber que reacción hubiera tenido en ese momento. Tanto miedo le había tenido a los Vulturi, para que ahora llegaran a decirme que soy familiar de ellos –_algo ilógico no – pensé_. Cayo había matado prácticamente a toda mi familia que tenia los mismos poderes que yo. Pero ¿por que?

Regrese al salón, todos seguían igual como si esperaran que yo les arreglara el mundo y dirigiera una guerra.

Bella se que es difícil asimilarlo pero te necesitamos –dijo Marco

¿Para que, que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?-

A nosotros ya no nos queda mucho tiempo –dijo Aro – Cayo a estado buscando la manera de matar a cada vampiro que contiene poderes excepcionales como los tuyos y los de tus hermanos. Se formara una nueva guardia, al igual que abra nuevos ''Reyes'' por así decirlo. Se que en Volterra tenemos gente que nos ha traicionado y que a apoyado a Cayo en toda esta estupidez.

Estas tratando de decir que alguno de nosotros o mejor dicho los que ''quedamos'' tendremos que vivir en Volterra y hacernos cargos de sus puestos – dijo Emmett

Si a Bella es a la que a tocado un cargo – dijo Eleazar

Samanta antes de saber que estaba embarazada, ella estaba condenada a ser parte de los Vulturi, en estos años nos dimos a la tarea de buscar una nueva guardia y alguien que los pudiera liderar, cuando Cayo se entero se dio ala tarea de matar a todo aquel vampiro que estaba destinado a ser parte de esto. – dijo Aro – ahora son pocos con los que contamos, el con el paso del tiempo ha formado a su propia guardia quienes son los que hacen el trabajo sucio, por eso te hemos estado cuidando. Eres la única que queda y la que de ''sangre'' tiene un cargo de nosotros que en este caso es de Marco.

Voltee a ver a Edward, quien seguía a tonito por la información. _Es cierto todo esto Edward – pensé_, puso su miraba en mi –_Si, quisiera que no fuera cierto, pero es verdad –_

Y que se supone que haría si llegara aceptar – dije

No entiendes Bella, tu eres la única que puede parar todo esto – dijo Eleazar – han pasado mas de 100 años preparando una guerra, algo estúpido que Cayo a declarado en este tiempo, pero ya no podemos pararlo.

Bella – dijo Edward- tenemos que ir a Volterra.


	41. Visita II

37.1Capitulo

Visitas II

El regresar a la tierra promedio, pisar aquellos recuerdos de hace tiempo, donde tenia que ir a salvar a Edward –_esos recuerdos-_ sabia que en algún momento teníamos que regresar ahí, Edward me lo había comentado, pero nunca creí que fuera para que yo tomara el lugar de uno de ellos, para hacerme cargo de casi un centenar de vampiros y poderlos controlar. _A esto es lo que temía Cayo, que una simple mujer diera ordenes y se cumplieran a mi antojo_. No quería pensar que era lo que me iba esperar haya, el enfrentarme a Cayo y a una cuadrilla de vampiros por el solo hecho de cuidar un trono, _ que acaso no pueden ellos mismos solucionarlo, que poder de convencimiento podría tener yo una muchacha insignificante de apenas 17 años eternales – suspire- ¿Qué es lo que pudo a ver pasado para que Cayo pudiera odiarme tanto o mejor dicho a mi familia?_ Sabia que la relación no era con René si no con la familia de mi papá.

En los días que habíamos estado limpiando la casa para poderla acomodar a nuestro gusto, había encontrado cosas realmente extrañas, algunos crucifijos, fotos de hace tiempo y un alhajero con señales de _S.S._ sabia que Charlie guardaba todas aquellas pertenecías por el simple hecho que iban de generación en generación. Al principio habíamos decidido venderlas o dárselas a Esme, pero Edward había dicho que no. –_Suspire-_ estábamos esperando a que los chicos subieran las maletas de las chicas incluyendo las mías. Los demás estaban en el despacho de Carlisle, había bloqueado las mentes de los demás, sabia que ellos querían privacidad y no quería entrometerme. Alice me miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera viendo mi futuro.

Ya esta todo listo para partir – dijo Jasper volteando a verme

Iré a visarles

Al llegar al despacho, ni siquiera me anime a tocar solamente baje mi escudo de Edward para que pudiera escucharme-_ ya es hora amor-le dije, -ya vamos- contesto_. Volví a ejercer mi escudo, no estaba de ánimos por escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, sabia que Emmett se moría de ganas por una pelea, a Jasper no lo quería preocupar si de por si de las debe de estar viendo negras por mis emociones en este momento.

Listo, ya bajan – conteste – los espero a fuera

Yo voy contigo Bella – dijo Alice

Salimos de casa y me recargue en el Jeep de Emmett, Alice sabia que no quería regresar a Volterra, me daba miedo que ahí fuera a perderlo. Hace tiempo estuvo por pasar y quien dice que ahora no. Quería tranquilizarme necesitaba despejar un poco mi mente. No me percate en que momento había bajado mi escudo cuando Alice me hablo.

_Sabes que todo estará bien verdad – pensó_

Quisiera saberlo, pero yo no tengo ese don – dije con una sonrisa fingida

_Todo va estar bien, lo se Bella no tienes nada de que preocuparte las cosas no se llevaran a cabo tan rápido, ellos todavía no se deciden que harán y mucho menos saben que iremos todos._

Se me hace algo estúpido eso Alice, ellos saben que yo formo parte de esta familia, deben de saber que iré con ustedes – dije algo seca

……-

Perdón pero es que este tema me tiene algo inquieta – dije

_Se te nota y si no te tranquilizas Edward se pondrá peor, Jasper no aguanta mucho y lo sabes._

Si lo se, es por eso que trato de bloquear todo lo de mi

_Tranquila se que tienes miedo, pero no volverá a pasar, nos protegeremos entre nosotros. –yo solamente asentí._

El camino al aeropuerto fue lo más _agradable_ por así decirlo. Emmett iba haciendo bromas, dejando que el momento de tensión se perdiera un poco -_y estaba dando resultado-_. Edward venia jugando con mi cabello, mientras venia recargada en su pecho, sabia que para el los recuerdos volvían, eran tan nítidas las imágenes que presenciaba de sus recuerdos.

_Sabes que te amo- pensé_

_Si, cuando dormías me lo decías todo el tiempo y ahora aunque ya no tengas esa satisfacción, en tus pensamientos me lo dices a cada instante. –dándome un beso en la coronilla_

_Fanfarrón – conteste_

_¿Que piensas amor? Desde la casa estabas haciendo uso de tu escudo_

_Solamente quería darles privacidad a todos y estaba teniendo recuerdos de aquel tiempo cuando fui a Volterra – dije_

_Sabia que era eso, yo también los tuve cuando te dije que teníamos que regresar, se que habíamos dicho que eso lo dejaríamos en el pasado y no lo volveríamos a recordar, pero en ese momento no fue fácil, todavía sigo reprochándome por eso_

_Como tu mismo lo dijiste habíamos dejado eso a tras así que seguiremos con eso._

_Esta bien. _

No supe en que momento ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto, a parte de que los Cullen tienen la necesidad de manejar como si estuvieran jugando carreras. Sabía que estaba el avión de los Vulturi aquí y ese mismo nos iríamos, a pesar de que era noche todavía, había bastante gente en el aeropuerto y varios no quitaban las miradas de nosotros, Rosalie como siempre luciéndose tomándolo como ventaja para hacer enojar a una que otra mujer y hacer babear a sus parejas o esposos. Emmett quien le seguía el juego como niño chiquito. Jasper y Alice iban sumergidos en su burbuja, simplemente era una pareja totalmente diferente. Edward era comido por las miradas de más de una jovencita y una que otra mujer casada, íbamos abrazados y riéndonos de cada pensamiento estúpido que escuchábamos. A veces era nuestra manera de entretenernos, nos causaba gracia lo que la gente pensaba o lo que decían de uno de nosotros, Edward se cabreaba cada vez que alguien tenía una imagen mía algo –_sexual –_ a pesar que teníamos nuestros momentos solos, no habíamos optado por tener relaciones.

Me sentía preparada, pero habíamos decidido que después de casarnos. Emmett nos hacia burla cada vez sobre ese tema, quizás no teníamos sexo pero había otras maneras de darnos placer. A veces me asombraba como había cambiado mi manera de pensar las cosas así de fácil, hablar sobre el sexo había sido un tema que me ponía realmente nerviosa pero teniendo a Emmett como hermano y como dueño de las burlas sobre nosotros, tuve que aprender a controlarme y defenderme.

Al subir al avión me había percatado de que los dos capitanes y la azafata eran humanos, me asombre pero al mismo tiempo –_que se puede esperar de ellos- _ a pesar de que el avión tenia mucha mas comodidades que las que un humano podría obtener, se me hacia realmente fuera de limite. Edward se había dado cuenta de mi rostro cuando mire el avión, estábamos en nuestros lugares, aunque sabíamos que abroncándonos o no los cinturones no tendríamos ningún rasguño por si nos pasara algo, pero teníamos que aparentar.

No pudimos a ver ido en un avión mas ''_normal''- oí como se reía _

Amor con tanto dinero que tienen ya ni saben como derrocharlo.

Ahí muchas maneras de hacerlo –dije

Bella no me salgas con tu lado hippie por favor –dijo Emmett quien venia sentado en la parte de atrás cercas del baño

Calla Emmett! – dije

Frígida – dijo

Idiota- conteste

Patosa

Oh ya no más – dije riéndome de el

Pe..arg – oí como se enojo

Creo que por primera vez Bella has callado al ''Gran Oso''- dijo Jasper entre risas

Gracias – dije riéndome

Me las pagaran – decía Emmett

Tranquilo Osito tenemos cosas mas importantes de que preocuparnos – dijo Rosalie

Iug!! – respondimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, al darnos como regalo unas imágenes de ellos teniendo _eso. _

Dejen de husmear en nuestra mente – dijo Rosalie

Tiene razón – dije

Durante el tiempo en el avión no habíamos hecho nada más que pelear entre nosotros, entre discusiones estúpidas con Emmett, Jasper jugando con las emociones de él, Alice y Rosalie viendo revistas, y por último Edward y yo platicando o dejándonos llevar por el silencio-_que era realmente cómodo-_.

Amor que has pensado algo de nuestra boda- dijo

No se, hubiera deseado que hubiera sido antes de hacer este viaje – conteste

Sinceramente yo también así lo quería – dejando su rostro entre mi cabello

Sabes, me hubiera gustado que fuera en la casa de papá, en el jardín –

Es muy chiquito, ¿no crees?- dijo

Si, pero pues a quien podríamos a ver invitado, son pocos mis compañeros del instituto que pude a ver invitado, aparte no creo que los Denali hubieran querido venir después de lo de Tanya

Eso no lo sabríamos amor, pero cuando regresemos quisiera ir preparando lo de la boda – dijo

¿Tanta prisa tienes?- dije en burla

No sabes cuando – susurro en mi oído

Hey par de tortolos ya vamos a llegar – grito Emmett

Cuando bajamos ya nos estaba esperando había 3 carros, en uno nos fuimos Jasper, Alice, Edward, en el segundo Rosalie, Esme y Emmett y en el ultimo Carlisle, Eleazar, Aro y Marco.

Los recuerdos volvieron a retomar importancia en este momento.

-Flash Back-

_Bella – susurró con una voz un poco más alta de la cuenta para un avión a oscuras repleto de humanos dormido. No estaba desorientada. No había permanecido traspuesta durante mucho tiempo._

_¿Pasa algo malo? – los ojos de Alice refulgieron a la tenue luz de la lámpara de lectura encendida en la parte posterior de nuestra fila._

_No, por ahora todo va bien. Han estado deliberando, pero han decidido responder que no. _

-Fin Flash Back

En ese momento mi corazón había empezado a latir de nuevo, el saber que ellos se negarían a matarlo había sido un respiro más, aunque Alice seguía viendo como Edward cambiaba de idea a cada rato,_ fue tan desesperante._ Durante el camino cerré los ojos, quizás no podría dormir pero si meditar un poco. _Odiaba estar aquí. _Sabia que ya estábamos mas cercas del castillo, cuando visualice el reloj.

_-_Flash Back-

_En ese momento vi delante de mi un hueco en el gentío alrededor del cual había un espacio vacio. Empuje con fuerza hasta alcanzarlo. Hasta que no me golpee las espinillas contra los ladrillos no descubrí la existencia de una amplia fuente rectangular en el centro de la plaza. Estuve a punto de llorar de alivio cuando pase la pierna por encima del borde y corrí por el agua – que me llegaba hasta la rodilla- salpicando todo a mi paso mientras me abría camino velozmente. El viento soplaba glacial incluso bajo el sol, y la humedad hacia que le frio fuera realmente doloroso, pero la enorme fuente me permitió cruzar el centro de la plaza en pocos segundos. No me detuve cuando llegue al otro lado, si no que use como trampolín el borde de escasa altura y me lance de cabeza contra la multitud._

_Ahora se apartaban con más rapidez a fin de evitar el agua helada que chorreaba de mi ropa empapada al correr. Eche otra ojeada al reloj._

_Una campanada grave atronadora resonó por toda la plaza e hizo vibrar las piedras del suelo. Los niños gritaban mientras se tapaban los oídos y yo comencé a pegar alaridos mientras seguía corriendo._

_¡Edward! – grite, aun sabiendas que era inútil._

-Fin Flash Back-

Bella amor ya llegamos – dijo Edward

Esta bien

Bajamos del carro, sabia que a partir de aquí iríamos al mismo salón, _si hubiera sido humana estuviera volviendo a temblar._ Sabia que regresar aquí no era lo mismo que hace tiempo, esta vez era _diferente. _Ahora era yo quien tenía que luchar contra el mismo que me quería matar aquella vez. No se como nunca se dio cuenta que era una Swan. Gianna seguía siendo hermosa y a pesar de que ella era humana todavía, no sabía la razón por la cual todavía no la mataban. Ella sabía que llegaría el día en que quizás la convirtieran o terminara siendo su cena.

Pasamos aun lado de ella, quien me miraba con admiración_, ella se acordaba de mi,_ en sus pensamientos estaba la imagen de la vez que estaba esperando irnos de aquí, _tan mal me miraba_. Edward seguía a mi lado sin soltarme, mi familia sabia que para nosotros no era fácil pasar de nuevo por aquí. Quizás Esme y Carlisle junto con Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, no tenían la idea de las imágenes que se nos venían a la mente a nosotros 3. Tome aire aunque realmente no lo necesitaba.

Tranquila amor – susurro Edward, aunque sabia que la mayoría había escuchado.

Lo estoy – mentí

Aja – contesto el

La puertas se abrieron delante de nosotros, ahí estaba Jane, Alec, Demetri, Félix y Heidi, por la cara de asombro que hicieron los 5 no se esperaban encontrarme de esta manera, expandí mi escudo por si ellos llegaban a darme una bienvenida como aquella vez. Jane y Alec seguían viendo de manera repulsiva, era normal su don nunca me afecto pero a mi familia si, y como había previsto me estaban dando aquella bienvenida. Su rostro se contrajo al darse cuenta que a ninguno nos afectaba.

_Mierda tiene un escudo – pensó Félix _

Sonreí cuando se dieron cuenta de quien era la que los protegía. Aro y Marco se fueron a sus lugares, mientras nosotros quedábamos enfrente de ellos. Heidi, Demetri y Félix dudaban en saludarnos o no, ellos sabían para por que estábamos aquí, pero ni Jane ni Alec tenían la idea. Voltee a ver los lugares delante de mi, me fije que el lugar de Cayo estaba solo, el imaginarme sentarme ahí me daba escalofríos aunque de verdad no los sintiera. Seguía sin comprender como llegue aquí, como es que ese lugar me pertenecía a mí.

¿Quieres tomar tu lugar?- me dijo Aro con una sonrisa

No – conteste, _ese no era mi lugar, mi lugar era con Edward y si el no estaba conmigo, no lo tomaría. _

Me lo imagine –contesto

¿Y bien que es lo que haremos? – pregunte

Por el momento no podremos hacer nada, el esta por llegar así que tenemos que ver la manera de que no sospeche que están aquí – dijo Marco

Esta bien – contesto Carlisle

Félix, Demetri llévenlos al otro lado del castillo a sus habitaciones. – dijo Aro, cuando ellos asintieron

Sabia que a ellos no les gustaba andar de sirvientes, pero para ello están aquí, el estar en la guardia tenías que obedecer lo que se te ordenaba. Tenía que aceptarlo, el lugar era hermoso, había demasiadas piezas que se podrían notar que eran demasiado viejas pero bien conservadas. Al llegar a las habitaciones, Eleazar le toco un cuarto para el solo, todavía estaba esperando a Carmen, mientras que nosotros dormiríamos en parejas, al ver que ya no quedaban habitaciones, Edward y yo volteamos desconcertados.

Su habitación esta más retirada – dijo Félix, ya que Demetri había preferido quedarse a platicar un rato con Emmett. Esos dos realmente eran muy competitivos.

Habíamos pasados varios cuartos y seguíamos sin detenernos, hasta finalizar el último pasillo. Enfrente de nosotros estaba dos puertas, igual que las que había para entrar al salón.

Esta es – dijo

No entendía por que nos daban este cuarto y el más alejado a todos, abrió las puertas dejándonos ver una habitación con demasiadas comodidades, lo que me causo gracia es ver una cama a mitad de la habitación, sabia que para Edward y a mi no era algo fuera de lo normal, ya que nosotros no dormíamos pero era placentero estar acostados. Arriba de la cama se encontraban nuestras maletas, había una puerta que daba al baño, un closet aun lado de cama, enfrente del ventanal se encontraba un pequeño escritorio y aun lado de la cama había dos buros junto con sus lámparas de noche. El cuarto realmente era grande, contaba con su televisión, me pude dar cuenta que lo habían arreglado para nosotros.

Adentro del closet hay una puerta que los lleva directo al salón principal, para que no tengan que recorrer todo. – dijo Félix quien iba saliendo de la habitación – por cierto Bella, bienvenida te ha sentado bien la transformación – comento ganándose un gruñido de Edward

No cambias – dijo Félix y se fue

Seguí revisando el cuarto, el baño solamente había una tina, un lavamanos y un espejo. Edward se encontraba enfrente del ventanal que daba dirección a la plaza.

¿Estuviste recordado todo verdad? – pregunto

Si y Alice también – conteste

Si lo mire también

Pase mis brazos por su cuerpo recargando mi mejilla en su espalda, el poso sus manos en las mías jugando con el anillo. Quería estar con él, lo necesitaba. Recorrer su cuerpo, sentirme suya. Jugar con su pelo, el dejar que el tocara cada extremidad de mi piel, pero tenia que esperar, suspire para controlar mis hormonas.

Vamos tenemos que desempacar – dije

Te has dado cuenta que nos dieron la habitación mas lejana de todo el castillo – dijo Edward mientras guardaba su ropa en el closet, no sabíamos por cuanto tiempo nos quedaríamos así que habíamos traído bastante ropa.

Si y doy gracias por ello, no quisiera escuchar otra noche los ruidos de Emmett y Rosalie – dije

Cierto un poco de silencio nos vendría bien, quizás no durmamos pero era realmente molesto escucharlos cada noche – dijo con cara de asco, me reí por ello.

Pasamos lo que restaba del día viendo televisión, no había nada bueno en la tele o quizás por que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, sabia que no podríamos pasar mas haya de esta ala, por lo mismo de que Cayo ya se encontraba aquí. Alice nos había mandado un mensaje diciéndonos que se irían a cazar, habíamos declinado la oferta ya que nosotros un día antes habíamos ido.

Me encontraba recostada en el pecho de Edward jugando con los botones de su camisa mientras el leía un poco para mi. Él jugaba con mi pelo, había aprendido con el tiempo que era la manera de tranquilizarme cuando algo me angustiaba, quizás aquí pasaríamos días, meses aunque años no creo, hasta que estuviéramos preparados para lo que se acercaba, Aro nos había comentado que Cayo me estaba buscando y también sabia que en su guardia no había ninguno con un don especial, como diría Emmett ''_algo realmente fácil de vencer.''_

Al día siguiente Edward y yo habíamos salido a recorrer un poco la ciudad, el día de hoy había amanecido nublado, los chicos no se habían apuntado alegando que el día de ayer los habíamos abandonados. Eso hizo que nos riéramos de ellos, ya que conociéndolos no soportarían ni medio día encerrados. Caminamos un poco, aunque parecíamos prófugos, ya que no queríamos que nadie más se enterara que estábamos aquí.

Bella – dijo Edward cuando nos acercábamos a la plaza

Si – dije abrazándolo

¿Te gustaría casarte aquí en Volterra? – me pregunto, no sabia que responder me había tomado desprevenida. Cuando estaba con el, me gustaba poner mi escudo, sabia que el se sentía mas cómodo así.

¿Tú quieres casarte aquí? – pregunte

No me respondas con otra pregunta señorita – dijo, mientras reía

Si quiero – conteste dándole un beso

¿Sabes que eso va hacer enojar a Alice verdad? – pregunte en sus labios

No me importa –

Cuando llegamos al castillo Gianna nos aviso que Cayo había salido fuera de Volterra otra vez y que Aro nos esperaba. A los dos nos dio un poco de alegría saber que no tendríamos que estar escondidos durante este tiempo. Llegamos al salón principal y ahí se encontraba mi familia y Aro y Marco, junto con la guardia.

Gianna ya les ha de a ver avisado que Cayo volvió a salir – dijo Marco

Si, nos acaba de comentar – contesto Edward, voltee a ver a Alice quien tenía una mueca de disgusto aunque sabía muy bien que trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

_Por que me hacen esto!- grito en mi mente- no tengo como preparar una boda en poco tiempo!_

Tranquila – conteste

_Como quieres que me tranquilice, no hay vestido, no traje nada como para usar en una boda- volvió a decir_

De que tanto hablan – dijo Aro

Oh de que aquí tu querida súbdita se nos casa – dijo Alice, sabia que no deberíamos a vernos puesto de acuerdo Edward y yo con la boda

¿Se van a casar?- grito Emmett

Pues eso ya lo sabíamos desde hace tiempo – dijo Esme quien nos miraba con amor

Si, lo decidimos esta mañana – contesto Edward

Y ¿Dónde piensan casarse? – pregunto Marco

Aquí en Volterra – conteste en susurro

Todos se nos quedaron viendo, sabíamos que iba hacer algo realmente apresurado pero era lo que queríamos.

Tengo algo que proponerles –dijo Aro

Te escuchamos – dijo Carlisle

Cayo no regresa hasta dentro de 5 días, podemos celebrar la boda aquí, ¿que les parece? – dijo

Bella ¿quieres que así sea? – me pregunto Edward

Se que suena descabellado, pero si, si quiero – conteste con una sonrisa.

Entonces creo que tenemos que preparar una boda – dijo Aro

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, se que no tengo perdón de ninguna de ustedes por haber tardado tanto, pero que es que me tome una vacaciones ya que tenia sequia mental con este fic, se que tampoco a vise y enserio mil disculpas.

Se que el capitulo no dice mucho, pero es más bien como están transcurriendo las cosas, desgraciadamente chavas le quedan 2 capítulos y un epilogo.

También se que esta historia tendrá secuela, tengo que informarles que la secuela no la subiré luego, luego ya que tengo 3 historias mas que terminar. Y quiero tener tiempo con ellas. Así que la secuela esperaremos unos meses, me quiero dar un respiro con esta historia.

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, se los agradezco mucho y también por seguir leyendo mis otras creaciones. Como ''S_iempre te Amare'', ''New LIfe'' y ''Quisiera ser Princesa y él, el Príncipe''. _

Otra cosita, a varias amigas les había comentado que quizás dejaba de escribir aquí en ff, pero la verdad es que no puedo dejar de hacer eso, ya que tengo 3 historias que no he publicado que siguen guardadas en mi USB y otra que escribo en mi cuaderno.

Me retiro las quiero

At: Tutzy Cullen

[Algunos párrafos son de Luna nueva, pagina 446 Cap. ''La Carrera'' y Luna Nueva pagina 462 Cap. ''La Huida'']


	42. El final de capitulo… Cariño

38Capitulo

El final de capitulo… Cariño

Sabía que el preparar la boda tan rápido a Alice la estaba volviendo loca junto con Rosalie, no queríamos que todo esto se saliera de las manos, varios clanes habían estado llegando durante el día, mientras nosotros estábamos recorriendo los pasillos para llegar a la habitación. Edward había estado muy serio después de a ver hablado con Aro. Tanto como él y yo entendíamos que después de esto no sabíamos cuanto nos esperaba para enfrentar a Cayo,_ tenía miedo, _no quería perder a mi familia y para eso tendría que perder la vida yo, lo haría.

-Amor deja de estar pensando en cosas inexplicables –dijo Edward

-Lo sé, es solamente que ahora que pasara, me refiero a que si llega Cayo. Edward no quiero perderlos

-No, nos perderás. – dijo abrazándome

No conteste simplemente asentí, quería creer todo aquello, pero había algo que no me dejaba tranquila. Llegamos a la habitación, Edward cerro las cortinas en lo que yo tomaba un cambio de ropa, algo mas como.

-Iré a cambiarme – dije abriendo la puerta del baño

-Está bien te espero.

Saque el short y blusa de tirantes, me gustaba acostarme y platicar con él, simulando que dormimos. El escuchar su respiración cercas de mi era algo reconfortante. Termine por cambiarme, dejando la ropa acomodada.

Salí viendo a Edward acostado en la cama leyendo uno de los tantos libros que hay aquí. Deje la ropa en el tocador y me acosté a un lado de él.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto, mientras yo no dejaba de besar su cuello

-Nada – conteste inocentemente

-Bueno eso que haces no es simplemente nada – dijo, escuche como dejo el libro en el buro de alado.

Me subí encima de él, quedando a horcadas. Sabía que no era la primera vez que llegamos a tener este tipo de encuentros y que cada vez era más difícil controlarnos, pero esta vez quería que en verdad acabara, no quería controlarme.

-Bella que…

Me deje levar, lo bese como nunca lo antes lo había hecho, había dejado mi timidez y todo aquello que me reprimía a sacar lo que en verdad sentía. Quería sentirlo cercas, que fuéramos uno de una vez por todas, tenía miedo que después de esta noche las cosas cambiaran y tomaran otro rumbo. Empecé a desabrochar su camisa pasando mis dedos por su pecho, escuchaba sus gruñidos por la habitación. El no dejaba de pasar sus manos por el contorno de mi cuerpo, poso sus manos en mis muslos subiendo y bajando llegando cada vez hasta mi centro.

Sentí como su miembro endurecía debajo de mí, haciendo que me restregara en él.

-Estás segura- pregunto entre jadeos

-Sí – dije besando su pecho

Edward POV

Sabía que de cierta manera estaba mal, quería que todo saliera bien o de manera tradicional, pero llevaba días sintiendo como si las cosas a partir de mañana cambiaran para nosotros. La amaba con locura y lo que hacía en este momento no me ayudaba a controlarme. La deseaba, cada noche era una tortura tenerla a mi lado, deseando cada día la boda para poder hacerla mía.

-Estás segura – pregunte con dificultad

-Sí

A partir de este momento no sabía hasta que fin llegarían las cosas. La voltee quedando encima de ella, pasando mis labios por su cuello, disfrutando cada vez lo poco que quedaba de su esencia. Escuchar mi nombre entre sus labios, hacia que me excitara cada vez más. Baje los tirantes de su blusa, dejándola expuesta. En otras ocasiones había disfrutado de ellos, pero esta vez era diferente. Pase mi lengua por su pezón, sintiendo como ella se restregaba en mí, frotándose con mi bulto. Baje mi mano, metiéndola en sus shorts llegando hasta sus labios.

-Amor estas húmeda – Dije aun con el pezón en mis labios

-Aja

Atendí el otro pezón cuando separe sus labios dejando que mi dedo entrara en ella, con algo de fuerza.

-Oh Edward – dijo entre jadeos

Bombee, viendo como ella se movía.

-Vamos amor – dije

-Ed...ward...

Deje entrar mi segundo dedo en ella; me encantaba ver como sus senos se movían al compas de su cuerpo, dándome una hermosa vista de él. Sentí como se empezaba a estrechar. Saque mis dedos de ella, llevándolos a mi boca, probando aquel jugo que yo hice producir. Quite sus shorts, dejándolos en alguna parte de la habitación, cuando abrí sus piernas.

-Necesito probarte amor – dije

-No tienes que …

Pase mi lengua, limpiando cada parte de ella, disfrutando sus reacciones. Sentí como sus manos fueron a mi cabeza insistiendo en que siguiera. Deje que mi lengua entrara, jugando un poco con ella, llegando a su punto.

-¡Dios!- casi grito

Seguí con mi tarea, disfrutando cada vez más la sensación de tenerla así. Deje mis manos posarse en su cadera ayudándola a seguir el ritmo. Ella sabía que eso me volvía loco, quizás no habíamos tenido relaciones antes, pero una que otra vez habíamos practicado el sexo oral. Sentí como se contraía, quería probar todo aquello, la tome con fuerza haciendo que su ritmo aumentara.

-¡Oh Dios! Edward – mientras forzaba más sus manos en mi pelo.

Dejo salir un fuerte jadeo, viniéndose en mi boca. Limpie hasta la última gota que quedo de ella. Me quite los pantalones junto con mis bóxers. Tomando a Bella por las caderas, acercándola mí. Me incline, departiendo besos por su rostro

-Te amo – dije besándola, cuando decidí entrar en ella. Sabía que no le había hecho daño, pero aun así me espere hasta que mi miembro se acostumbrara a ella.

Sus caderas se empezaron a mover lentamente, mientras se quitaba la camiseta con dificultad.

-Más Edward –

Y no dude en hacerlo, sentir como mi miembro estaba dentro de ella, era tan placentero. Embestía con fuerza, mientras besaba sus senos. Bella pasaba sus manos por mi espalda pegándose más, a mí. _Edward_, repetía una y otra vez, cada vez que llegaba a punto, cuando lo encontré no deje de embestir. Sus jadeos, su pelo, sus labios, cada uno era una invitación al deseo, la lujuria, la pasión. La amaba a con locura, cada parte de ella, su sinceridad, su cariño, su amor, aquel toque de infantilismo por momentos. _Te amo,_ susurre en su oído. Dejando así que mí cuerpo se liberara al igual que ella. Me acosté sobre su vientre, jugando con su pezón y apretándolo un poco. La escuchaba jadear por momentos.

-Te amo – dijo pasando sus manos por mi pelo

-Yo también amor – acercándome a besarla.

-----

El día de la boda era un caos, Alice estaba vuelta loca diciendo que por qué no habíamos esperado –sinceramente si fuera humana me hubiera sonrojado- Emmett estuvo haciéndonos bromas durante el día. Esme y Carlisle simplemente nos decían que perdonáramos a Emmett.

Estábamos en el salón principal – nada había sido tradicional- nosotros mismos habíamos cortado todo aquello, que el vestido de blanco, las arras, todo lo que simplificaba una boda. Aro y Marco traían a la guardia de ´´meseros´´ por así decirlo. Los clanes estaban esparcidos por el salón, mi familia estaba cercas de Aro y Marco. Mientras Edward y yo estábamos en medio de todos.

-Bueno creo que muchos sabemos para lo que estamos reunidos hoy – dijo Aro

-Claro para ma…- dijo Emmett, siendo golpeado por Rosalie

-Bueno – tratando de esconder la sonrisa- estamos aquí para reunir a esta hermosa pareja. Que como muchos hemos visto como ha sido su amor. Llena de alegría, una que otras tormentas y tempestades, pero en este momento solamente hay tranquilidad. A mí no me concierna ni Dios, ni la iglesia para ser sagrado el matrimonio de Bella y Edward, pero si como un Vulturi.

Sabía que para Edward esto era un pre-matrimonio, él deseaba casarse por la iglesia, aunque por momentos él ni siquiera podía creer que nosotros teníamos alma. La ceremonia fue linda, quizás no de las mejores pero es la que siempre recordare. Alice y Jasper habían sido nuestros testigos, Carlisle y Esme simplemente observaban todo con alegría y devoción. Emmett una que otra broma soltaba durante la ceremonia. Trataba de controlar a Edward, sabía que tenía ganas de descuartizar a su propio hermano.

-Los declaro marido y mujer – dijo Aro, rompiendo mi propia burbuja mental.

Edward sonreía, igual que yo. Ninguno de los dos había llegado a pensar que tan rápido uniríamos nuestras vidas. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, gritos de alegría por parte de la familia. Edward profundizó el beso, dejándome guiar por los instintos, él tenía en cuenta que era mi perdición, aquella droga que mi cuerpo exigía cada vez que lo tenía lejos y cercas. Nuestro era tan enfermizo tan diferente, que no nos importaba lo que los demás nos decían.

-Vamos hermano, luego te la puedes comer, déjame felicitar a la nueva Cullen – dijo Emmett

-Emmett no tientes a tu hermano, créeme que aquellas imágenes que nos mandábamos no era nada bueno para su sano juicio – dije mientras lo soltaba

-Vamos hermanita, si bien que les di algunos tips –

-Emmett déjalos en paz – dijo Rosalie , quien me dio un beso, haciendo lo mismo con Edward

La ´´recepción´´ fue algo sacado de película antigua, donde imaginabas aquellos vestidos ampones, donde la orquesta tocaba y donde nada más se bebía y disfrutabas aperitivos – pero aquí los aperitivos no entraban –

Baile con Edward, algo que antes ni siquiera había podido soportar del miedo que tenía por cometer alguna de mis tonterías enfrente de todos. Tiempo más tarde, Carlisle y Esme nos secundaron, dando inicio el baile.

La noche no fue nada fuera de lo normal, los clanes nos felicitaban uno que otro ni siquiera se nos acerco, pero eso no era algo que me quitara el sueño – algo que tampoco podía suceder, no dormíamos –

------------

Habían pasado 4 meses desde la boda, Alice había estado más atenta a sus visiones, habíamos visto que Cayo regresaba, pero ni siquiera el mismo tenía idea de cuándo. Los Clanes no se habían marchado, seguían aquí. No puedo mentir que llego a ver confrontaciones entre ellos, por la distinta manera de ´´sobrevivir´´.

Estaba en la biblioteca, esperando a que Edward me diera alcance, llevaba días leyendo sobre la historia de los Vulturis, sobre aquel pueblo que fue quemado y sobre Samara. Samara había sido por así decirlo, la cabeza de aquel pueblo. A pesar de que era dócil y por ocasiones tenía su faceta de frialdad, nunca les había dado la espalda. El cómo tenía este libro, bueno era fácil, Marco lo había hecho. Cuando me lo dio casi me hizo jurar que no los únicos que podíamos saber de él, eran los Cullen y ellos. Al final de cada hoja, estaba firmada por el sello de los Cullen´s y Vulturis.

-Amor todavía sigues con ese libro – dijo Edward, mientas me sentaba en su regazo

-Sigo sin entender, donde quedaron algunas hojas. Quería preguntarle a Marco, pero ni siquiera me puedo animar hacerlo. Aparte hay cosas que ni siquiera puedo entender.

-Llevas leyéndolo 5 veces, todavía no entiendo que es lo que tanto se te perjudica. – mientras besaba mi cuello

-Lo que me perjudica es lo que tú estás haciendo y volviendo a lo del libro, Samara no era una Swan – dije

-¿A ver de qué estás hablando? – dijo algo desconcertado

-Bueno, Marco tampoco lo sabía, lo descubrí esta mañana.

Sabía que era como dar marcha a tras a todo, Samara no era nada de los Swan, portaba el apellido, pero nunca la sangre. Para Marco fue algo que lo hizo salirse de control, había empezado a ventar algunas cosas su habitación cuando se lo había confirmado. Lo más extraño es que si el hizo el libro, es un detalle que él tenía que estar consciente. Pero su única respuesta fue no.

-Te das cuenta que cada vez las cosas son más extrañas – dije

-Sí, pero aun así no veo el enojo de Cayo hacia tu familia, el por qué decidió matarla sabiendo que Marco era como su hermano.

-No lo sé, si lo supiera ya había acabado toda esta pesadilla y la angustia.

-------------

El año prácticamente acababa, teníamos ya 8 meses viviendo con los Vulturi, Alice había estado igual que meses anteriores revisando el futuro, decisiones pero Cayo no daba indicios de regresar. Llegamos a creer que los Clanes se irían y nos dejarían a nosotros pelear solos, pero ninguno dijo ninguno comentario al respecto.

Estábamos a finales de diciembre, prácticamente a unas horas de navidad, Edward y Carlisle colocaban el árbol en el gran salón, las chicas de los clanes junto con Alice, Rosalie y Esme, adornaban el castillo, mientras los demás, preparábamos un baile. Pasaríamos la noche todos en familia, lo más extraño –por así decirlo- fue que utilizaron la chimenea. Al principio Jasper y Emmett se rieron de eso, diciendo que era algo estúpido, haciendo que Aro, Carlisle y Marco los obligaran a ir por toda aquella leña que se podía utilizar, querían estar cómodos. A nosotros no nos afectaba el frio ni calor, pero estaban apegados a las tradiciones.

------------

Navidad había sido magnifica, llena de regalos, baile y uno que otro comentario estúpido por parte del clan dinamita – Jasper y Emmett – se habían auto nombrado así, secundados por Félix y Alec. Al principio fueron la comidilla de todos, riéndonos por sus estupideces, pero al final lo vimos como algo productivo.

Después del baile Alice había tenido la visión de que Cayo regresaría, estábamos preparados, sabíamos que muchos morirían, pero ninguno sabía quiénes. Edward se había vuelto una lapa a mi cuerpo desde esa noche, ninguno estaba solo, si alguien quería salir a jardín debían salir 3 personas más con él. Al principio parecía patético, pero Alice había tenido la segunda visión, los primeros en caer iban hacer los de América del sur. Aro, Marco y Carlisle habían dedicado no decir nada para no alarmar a los clanes. Eleazar seguía ayudándome a entrenar, a pesar de que era un neófito y mi fuerza era mayor a lo de los demás, tenía que saber implementarla.

-------------

Estábamos a febrero, habíamos tenido noticias de Aro, teníamos que esperar hasta que el día fuera completamente soleado, y la mayoría de la población abandonaría Volterra, por una extra razón. Tendríamos que esperar exactamente una semana más.

Iba rumbo a nuestra habitación, Edward había salido a cazar con los chicos, Alice y Rosalie estaban en el jardín con Esme y con Carmen. Los demás deambulaban con el castillo. Cuando oí que la puerta principal del salón era abierta.

-Atacaron al clan del Sur – entro gritando uno de la guardia

Baje corriendo las escaleras, mi pensamiento se fuera directamente a Edward y los chicos, estaban fuera, sabía que ellos podrían cuidarse solos, pero no sabíamos que tantos eran.

-Alguien sabe algo de Edward – grite

-Ya los llame Bella vienen en camino – dijo Alice

Los clanes no se hicieron esperar, había mucho murmullo, uno que otro grito de frustración, Aro trataba de calmar a todos. Cerraba los ojos esperando que Edward llegara, no quería estar sola más tiempo, necesitaba tenerlo aquí.

-Dios – oí como susurro Alice, entonces lo vi

_Volterra ardía en llamas, dejándose caer a pedazos, quienes no habían abandonado la ciudad, eran utilizados como alimento para ellos. Muchas reglas se rompían, muchos de los jóvenes se volvían neófitos, alguno de ellos se unían a nosotros y otros simplemente morían por no acatar las órdenes que se les hacía. Cayo era quien manejaba todo aquello. Jadee al ver a Marco y a Aro delante de él. Era una discusión y todo se volvió negro. _

Voltee a ver a Alice quien estaba sin reaccionar. Cuando sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, vi como Jasper la tomo y se la llevo de ahí.

-Va a estar bien, no te preocupes amor, ya estoy aquí- dijo Edward

Me aferre a su cuerpo, no quería perderlo, no quería saber que era vivir lejos de él, si el moría me iría con él, pero él tenía que seguir con vida.

-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo Isabella, no te dejare sola en ningún momento, entendiste – susurro en mis cabellos, mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho.

Sentí como su cuerpo se tenso haciendo que todos tuviéramos la misma reacción.

Voltee a la puerta y ahí, estaba aquel dueño de mis incertidumbres.

-Vaya y yo que creí que nadie me recibiría – dijo caminando hacia Aro – y por lo visto la pequeña bastarda esta aquí – dijo volteando a verme, ganándose un gruñido por parte de Edward

Atrás de él, venia su propia guardia. Observe cada uno de ellos, hasta que mi vista paró en seco en medio de la guardia. _Jacob, Paul, Sam, Leah, Seth y otros que ni siquiera pude reconocer._

No entendía que era lo que pasaba aquí, ni que era lo que ellos esperaban de la manada. Lo último que pude ver fue como moría Leah en manos de Cayo.

Jacob había empezado aullar, mientras se forcejaba de las cadenas de las cuales los tenían amarrados.

_Quería escapar y poder ver el futuro, que ese fuera mi poder y no un escudo, quería poder darles una mejor vida a todos aquellos que están involucrados, pero todos sabemos que tenemos que morir de manera cruel y despiadada, solo espero que después de estar noche se haga justicia, que los culpables caigan, que los cuerpos queden en cenizas y se evaporen, mientras que otros puedan estar juntos. Lo único que deseo es que el aprenda que lo ame, que siempre será parte de mi, que esta vez no podemos estar más juntos, que yo puedo llegar a caer, en el momento en que cometa esta estupidez._

_-__Te amo- fue lo último que susurre a Edward dándole un beso en los labios cuando me lance encima de Cayo, haciendo que la guerra entre masas empezara._

_FIN_

------------------------------------------------

Quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes por acompañarme en esta larguísima historia, sé que muchos los tuve vueltos locos, por el hecho de no poder actualizar rápido, pero esta fue mi primera historia y en ocasiones perdía el hilo.

Sé que el final para muchos puede que no les guste, pero es así como deseo acabarla. Tendré secuela, si pero todavía no sé cuándo ni cómo ni que hare, así que tendremos que esperar un poco más. -si un poco más jajá lo siento… -

Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, a mi me encanto es mi primer bebé, así que como siempre aquí tuve muchos errores – demasiados-

Cuídense mucho, chicos. Nos vemos en la secuela, y en mis demás historias.

At. Tutzy Cullen


	43. SECUELA DE NUNCA APRENDERAS

Bueno chicos, dirán a que se debe esta actualización después de haber tenido casi un año de vacaciones con esta historia… REGRESO CON LA SECUELA de NUNCA APRENDERAS.. Si por fin ordene bien pero muy bien mi mente y aquí les traigo de nueva cuenta la historia… las dejo con el Summary …

_**A seulement une guerre**_

_**Summary: **_

_**Nadie nos había dicho que todo era parte de una mentira, que no era una historia la que nos perseguía, era la estúpida avaricia que ejercía en aquel cuerpo.**_

_**Las ganas del poder le quemaban las manos y la única opción para poder tenerla, era eliminarnos.**_

Bueno chicas, sinceramente tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible… como todas saben estoy en la uni y me cargan de trabajos que no tienen ideas, asi que no les jurare nada, simplemente por favor, ténganme un poquito más de paciencia se que no tengo cara para pedirles eso, pero jeje lo hare…

La historia ya está colgada, pueden checar en mi perfil…

Cuídense

At: Tutzy Cullen


End file.
